The Dystopia
by Liz's Dystopia
Summary: Yami no Malik has resurfaced in Malik's body, and he seeks the power of Horus hidden in a mortal's body. Problem is he doesn't know who it is that is the hoste. So Yami no Malik kills and destroys until he finds him.M for gore, violence, adult content....
1. Prologue

The Dystopia

By Forbidden-Dystopia

Yami no Malik is back, and this time he wants more than revenge. He seeks the hidden power of Horus, god of the skies and warrior of the sun. However, what he comes to realize is that Horus' power lies, not inside a man, but a girl. A very dark girl, almost as dark as himself. Yami no Malik plots a scheme on how to obtain the power, but is stunned when he sees another near her. One named Mutou Yugi.

Prologue

"Brother, you should really get some rest," said an older, beautiful woman. Her long black hair shimmered as the light of the room was reflected off the golden beads and bands in her hair. She looked down at her younger brother at his desk, his light blond hair framed over his dark face.

"I can't, Isis," he spoke. His amethyst eyes looked up only briefly from his book, then returned to its beige pages.

"What are you reading?" she asked. He stifled a yawn before answering.

"One of my old books, remember? About the gods. Turns out Horus had an amulet that he wore during his battles against Set. That amulet mysteriously disappeared after a battle where Isis throws herself between them, demanding her son to stop. No one really knows where it is," the boy spoke. He wiped away a few drops of water from his eyes. The relationship between Isis and Set reminded him terribly of his between his own sister. Even when he betrayed her, even when his other self wanted to kill her, she still never gave up on him. She still protected him.

"Malik, are you crying?" the woman asked.

"Of course not," Malik lied. Then a sharp, but brief shot of pain aroused in his head.

"Is it those nightmares again?" the woman asked him. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled in concern for her brother.

"Yeah, they've been keeping me up. But, at least…" Malik decided not to finish his sentence. She knew what he was going to say.

"You're right. We are happier now," Isis spoke. She then noticed the look on her brother's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Malik lied, and returned to his book. He listened for her footsteps to vanish from the room, and then sighed. How could he tell her? He never could before, and she expected him to now? His other could never be rid of. So long as he existed, his other did, too. His other, his evil side, his yami was a part of him. His negative emotions, his anger, his rage, his jealousy, his hatred. It all built up to form his yami. Moreover, those emotions don't just vanish. Deep down, Malik still hated his father for abusing both his and Rishid. Deep down, he still envied the freedom others had before him. Deep down, he still hated the world at their evils. Nevertheless, he never revealed it, like before. He never showed his true feelings towards anyone, unlike his other. He was his complete opposite. That…demon killed, destroyed, and tormented everyone around him until there was nothing left. Part of the victims was Isis and Rishid, his own family. Then the pharaoh was a victim of his other's heinous crimes.

Deep down, Malik knew his other wasn't gone. He was his inner demon, and in order for him to vanish completely, Malik had to. His other, who was come to be known as Yami no Malik, was the other side of Malik's heart. The dark side. Nothing could change that. Isis and Rishid came to belief that the pharaoh banished his other to the shadows for eternity. However, it wasn't true. The more Malik himself stayed to exist, his other existed also. Though they were complete opposites, they were one. They were Gemini. Two opposites, but they had to form one. Himself. Malik didn't really understand all of it completely, but he's been having nightmares of his other's crimes. Nightmares of Yami no Malik torturing a beautiful, blond woman. Him placing the dagger to his sister's throat, threatening to allow her crimson pour. Nightmares of his other holding a dagger over his brother's unconscious body, ready to strike. They were horrible, and he would wake in the middle of the night, sweat drenching his face and tears falling from his face.

Never once had he allowed his face to fall wet before his family. He knew it showed a sign of weakness and he just couldn't bare to release the pain he had inside through his own amethyst pools. Nevertheless, what was he supposed to do? He and his family no longer lived beneath the ground, beneath the sands of Egypt. They still lived in that country, but it was because it was the land they grew up. His dream had come true. He no longer lived in darkness, he no longer feared the consequences of his own actions from his father. He could see and live amongst the surface dwellers. But…deep down, he still held that spark of a grudge, and it was enough to give his other free access into his body, into his heart and soul.

Malik sighed as he turned the page of the book and read on. A picture on an eye was at the top left corner of the page, sparkling in the light. He stared at it for a long time, not realizing he was daydreaming. He closed his eyes, falling into a deep, endless abyss. Darkness covered his mind, and he was falling through empty shell of the night. Then he saw it. He moaned, not gripping about the situation. But he saw it. A golden eye staring down at him, piercing the darkness in his mind. The eye shined brilliantly, and Malik groaned, shooting up from his desk. The chair beneath him was thrown with such a force across the room, and cracked slowly down the middle as it collided with the wall.

Malik opened his eyes, and felt a horrible, stabbing pain surge through his entire body. He's felt that pain before. Several times before. He had to overcome it. This time, he wasn't going to let it happen. He wasn't going to allow his other control. If he must, he'll kill himself before allowing that fiend access. He screamed as the pain increased, clutching his head in his hands. No! He had to fight it!

"Malik! What's going on!" yelled a voice from the doorway. Malik looked up to see his sister standing there, fear in her eyes. The darkness of the room was being pierced by the moonlight. He could see the horror on her face.

"Sister! Get away! Please!" Malik cried. Then he let out another blood-curdling scream, clutching his head, he fell against the desk and slid to the floor. Isis gasped at how violent her brother was acting. She had seen this before. It couldn't be happening again. It just couldn't be. She thought he was gone. He would never come back. But as she watched her brother struggle from the pain inside him, sadness and despair gripped up into her heart.

"Malik! Please, you have to fight it!" she yelled. Tears singed her sapphire eyes.

"I…I don't think…. ISIS, GET AWAY!" Malik screamed again. He was already on his knees, and his body gave a horrible jolt before calming down to an eerie, motionless pose. Isis gasped. No! This couldn't have happened. But it did. Another light streamed into the darkness. Another light, besides the moonlight. A light that came directly from her brother's forehead, from beneath his spiked, golden blond hair. His dark, emotionless, malevolent amethyst eyes stared coldly at her, and she was frozen in fear.

"Hello, Isis," he spoke in a deep, horrible, malevolent voice. She trembled at the sound of his voice once again. "It's been a long time, sister, dear."

"You're not my brother! How could you have come back! The pharaoh banished you!" Isis proclaimed.

"The pharaoh banished me to the shadows? Come now, Isis, dear, surely you would know how I came back. After all, wasn't it you that said I was born from Malik's jealousy and rage towards his father? Wasn't it you that said from the darkness in his heart he created me? That means I can't be banished from him! As long as my weaker self exists, so do I!"

"No…" Isis trembled. Her brother still had that grudge inside him. That's how this demon was born.

"He knew that I still lived within him. And he put up a good fight to keep me out. But let's face it, sister, dear, he is far too weak compared to me!" Yami no Malik laughed evilly. His voice still haunted her, and it echoed eerily in the darkness. The moonlight shined down on him with great elegance, but also an evil and haunting aura surrounded him because of it.

Isis learned not to show fear before this demon. He found pleasure in that. But she couldn't help it. He had the element of surprise. He showed his face before her when she least expected it. She then looked up and saw his eyes weren't on her, but on the book that laid on the ground when Malik threw it off by accident. It was flipped open, the light shining down on the pages. He smiled, and then reached over onto the desk. Isis then saw what he had. It was a blade Malik was given by Rishid a few years ago. Malik never used it, but she knew this demon would put use into it, but it would leave crimson everywhere. The blade sparkled, piercing the darkness of the room entirely. Yami no Malik let out a long, hissing laugh. He ran at her, and Isis dodged him, but she felt a cold arm wrap around her waist, another holding the blade to her throat from behind. His sinister voice hissed in her ear.

"Don't worry, sister, dear, I won't rid of you just yet. Who knows? This might end up turning into an interesting game of Cat and Mouse, like last time," he hissed, then released her, shoving her into the darkness of the room. He disappeared into the abyss, and Isis looked up, shaking from terror and despair. Her brother, her younger brother, Malik, was gone, and what's worse, his evil side was back. Why didn't he tell her? She could've helped him. Now that demon was back, and she needed to save her brother once more. But he was even more powerful this time. How could that be? He didn't have the Rod anymore. Motou Yugi did. So, why was he suddenly so powerful?

She looked up from the floor, and saw the book lying before her. She looked down at what he saw, and stifled a gasp. The book was open to a section of Horus. His power was the greatest amongst the sky gods. The pendant he wore during battles was lost after one, and never seen from again. Whoever possessed it would have ultimate powers of the gods. He wasn't going after the pharaoh, like last time. This time, he was going after someone else. Someone who had the pendant of Horus!

There was going to be a new victim to the shadows, to the fiend's wrath. She just hoped she'll be able to save them before its too late.

* * *

FD: Okay, what do you guys think of it so far? I tried the best I could. Hope you like. I suck at summaries though, so forgive me. Anyways, I'm working on the first chapter right now, and I also have other fics to work on as well. So, if you could please bare with me, that'd be great. Peace! 


	2. Escape

Chapter I: Escape

* * *

" 'And like a little girl that cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams, a nightmare can consume you, take hold of you, and never let you go. Only light can set you free, but the true question is if you can set the light free?'" Mazaki Anzu recited, her azure eyes scanning the pages of her navy blue book, rereading the poem once more. She had never read anything so passionate and beautiful. She looked up to see her friends playing at a desk, and she smiled at how deep they drowned themselves in such games like Magic and Wizards. The best amongst them was a small boy with multiple colored, spiky hairs named Motou Yugi. She found his hairstyle a bit bizarre, but not himself. He was one of the kindest people she knew.

"Alright, Yugi, let's see how you fair against this monster!" cried an excited and energetic blond boy, his brown eyes sparkling like opals. He resembled quite a bit of a dog, more like a puppy, with those eyes. His name was Jonouchi Katsuya, and though he was a bit of a punk, he was Yugi's best friend. Those two were inseparable.

"Hey, did you guys hear about that new student transferring here?" asked another boy with spiked brown hair. His name was Honda Hiroto. Yugi looked up, interested in this new bit of information.

"A new student transfer? You mean like Bakura?" he asked.

"Nah, this is different. This girl is dressed so strange. You should see her," Honda spoke.

"You sound like you've already met her," Jonouchi spoke.

"I didn't, but I saw her. And there she is," Honda looked up to the front of the class, and about the same time everyone did. What they saw pretty much surprised all of them. A tall girl that looked about sixteen walked in, her shoulder length black hair with red streaks in random places swaying wildly around her face, her dark silver eyes scanning the room darkly. As she did so, a sneer formed on her face and she stalked to the back of the classroom, sitting at an empty desk far from the crowds and groups talking excessively. Anzu and the others noticed this, but said nothing until the next break.

At break, though, they didn't get to greet the new girl, because immediately she stalked out of the room and disappeared. Yugi and his friends headed up to the roof, normally a place where they went to think or to hang out. As they climbed the large stairs leading up to it, Jonouchi began talking about the new girl.

"Man, I think she looks like a freak!" Jonouchi cried.

"I don't know, Jonouchi, I think she looked…interesting. We don't know her, so we shouldn't call her a freak," spoke Anzu. "I thought of you as a freak when I first met you. Actually, I still think you are."

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Jonouchi shot at her sarcastically.

"I like her hairstyle. It's unique. She's a transfer? Where's she from, Honda?" Yugi asked.

"No clue. No one would say. I'm guessing America or somewhere," Honda said.

They reached the door leading to the roof and Jonouchi opened it. He walked out into the bright and warm sunlight, feeling its warmth on his back. He lifted his arms in the air and sighed. "That feels good." He stretched and then turned to the others, noticing their stares past him but towards the fence that borders the edge of the building. Leaning against the fence, the wind billowing the edges of her cool and thin hair was that new girl, one hand gripping through the railing while the other hung loosely to her side, her back towards them as she stared out into the city. However, she knew they were there.

"You know, I came up here to be alone, but if you losers are going to follow me, I suggest you better not," she warned, finally turning to them. Darkness filled her eyes, but she smiled darkly at them, which didn't make it any better.

"We're sorry, we didn't know anyone was up here," Yugi spoke.

"Well, then maybe you should check before assuming something," she spoke. Her voice was low and stern, and was strangely familiar to Yugi, but he ignored it. She stared at him, and then noticed the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. "Motou Yugi, huh? King of Games? How very…shrewd."

"What!" Jonouchi yelled. He approached her, feeling as if he was being insulted instead of Yugi.

"Oh, and look, Yugi, you have your own little monkey-boy to protect you like those baboon bodyguards. How amusing," she spoke with a smile. Then she turned to Yugi, her smile dark and malevolent. "Can't you face me head-on, like in your duels? Or are you too good for me?"

"That's it!" Jonouchi yelled. He ran at her, but immediately she dived her head under, her foot swinging out, and colliding with his ankles, knocking them out from under him, and he hit the floor hard. She smiled at her work as she stood back up. Jonouchi rubbed his head as he sat back up, realizing he didn't know she could move that fast. He hadn't even thought once before he saw her dive and less than a second later a pain shot through his legs and he was on the ground. How could….

"Damn, that girl can move," Honda spoke.

"Thanks, but it's not even a bit of what I can do. I hate it when someone so well known for being the best can't take a fight with me. It's being hypocritical, and I seriously hate people like that. People, like you, Motou Yugi," the girl sneered. She turned and stalked away to the other end of the building, but Yugi noticed something about the girl. She strangely reminded him of someone. Someone he knew, but didn't like too well. Nevertheless, who? He didn't like several people out there.

* * *

Silhouettes passed by, covered in blinding sunlight that welcomed each soul with burning warmth. The souls that walked by always were innocent and common, never suspecting that there is always darkness where there is light. Just like one unsuspecting soul who is now sealed within his own body, being used by the spirit created from his rage and anger. This spirit hid in the shadows of the alley during the day, and wandered the streets freely and darkly at night, watching each passerby, hoping one of them possessed a beautiful jewel in the form of an eye around their neck. But not just yet.

He knew if he ever found the amulet, he would have to find the one who held the spirit of the god within them in order to unleash his power. Power of the sun, power of the sky, the ultimate power of light. But what if he could turn it from the power of light to the power of darkness. Like Seth, who was the king of darkness? He was nothing but a pawn to fight against Horus, blinded by rage and anger to attack his brother's own son. Osiris would be please to know that. But who was he to say so? Darkness and light are two elements never to meet…until now.

As the dark figure watched each body pass by in the daylight, his amethyst eyes shielded in the shadows of the alley, he realized that his other's sister would have already arrived here. This is where the sacred land was when the ancient battle was fought between Horus and Set. The ancient battle of light and darkness, good and evil, that still carries on to this day. This land, now covered by buildings and objects of man's wealth and greed, blinded by the known greedy businesses and companies. No mortal humans held respect for the ancient burials of their own ancestors and gods. How cruel. He'll change all that. As soon as he found what he was searching for.

He looked up to see someone that looked slightly familiar to him. An older man with graying hair around his green eyes. He was an archeologist excavating Egypt when his hikari and his sister stumbled upon him and his group, aiding their search. Suddenly, the stranger remembered something. He had discussed with Isis and his other that he had discovered something extraordinary in his search, but he wouldn't tell them what. Accompanied by a few of his colleagues, the older man began a conversation with them.

"It is truly a remarkable sight to behold. A beautiful necklace with a black gem in the shape of an eye. I haven't identified where or what it's from, but I suspect an artifact from a former queen of Egypt. It's truly a beautiful necklace, and what makes it astounding is that it's in perfect shape, not so much as a dust particle on its rings," the man spoke. The stranger's ears perked up, intent on eavesdropping in this conversation.

"Must be worth a bundle. I'll see it first, and then we'll talk about profits," spoke one of his colleagues.

"Oh, no, Ganaki, this object is not for sale. I'm hoping to give it to my niece, Rika, before the day is done. It'll be in the museum for the rest of the day, but by tonight, this necklace will be in the hands of a mature and responsible young girl. The poor dear," the older man spoke solemnly.

"You're all she has, huh?" one of them asked.

"'Fraid, so, but not to fret, she turns of age soon. She has enough money to support herself and the one she loves. Who knows? She's advance so far into life that her mother has never been able to catch up. I am all she has, but she shows no sign of depression or response to this fact. I worry she might be repressing it."

"Just let her be. I'm sure she's fine, a wild cat she is."

The stranger watched them walk off, taking in every detail of the conversation. The museum, huh? How quaint that it should in the same building where his last adventure began. He smiled, licking his lips in anticipation. This'll be fun. He couldn't wait for the night to arrive and for him to strike. To take the amulet for himself.

As he thought this, the sunlight streamed into the shadows, crossing over the stranger's spiked, golden blond hair and his dark demeanor, his amethyst eyes flashing in the darkness with a murderous gaze. Yes, this will be fun.

* * *

"Isn't it lovely, Rika?" asked Professor Shinto. Standing beside him was a young girl of sixteen, her short black hair with red streaks in it spread across her shoulders, her silver eyes staring dully at the beautiful amulet behind a glass case in the huge room. A crowd had surrounded them, staring and awing at the gem. It was a peculiar gem, a black one shaped into the pupil of what looked like an eye. The girl was the only one in the whole room not interested, or even there, for the matter. She was more bored than a jock in a library.

"Yes, Uncle Hiro, it's lovely," she spoke solemnly. She turned and walked away toward the front doors, staring out at the bright day, her black t-shirt with a skull upon her chest billowing in the soft wind, her black pair of jeans, torn in several places and red blotches all over, along with her spiked wristbands, she definitely wasn't someone to spend the day in a museum. She couldn't believe, more than anything that she was going to receive such an ugly gift for her tomorrow. Talk about lame.

As she walked out into the sunlight, something caught her eyes, sparkling in the light. Something gold, something beautiful in the light. She shielded her eyes and looked up to see a stranger approach the museum from the streets. This being's appearance was so strange and different, yet, in her opinion, quite elegant. He had spiked, golden blond hair that framed his dark face, and a few blond strands hovered over his dark and malevolent amethyst eyes. His clothing was quite unusual, a dark shirt that covered his upper torso, but not his dark and somewhat masculine arms, along with beige jean. Along his biceps were gold bands, and on his wrists also. He looked at her with an evil smile, and she returned it, finding his appearance quite a bit elegant with so much darkness surrounding him.

"You know, if you come in here, you'll fit right in," she mocked him. An eyebrow quirked up at this insult, but then his smile widened as he drew closer.

"You really think so?" he spoke in low, drawling, and malevolent voice. So dark and cold it could pierce the day with an era of an Ice Age. She loved the sound of it. It sent shivers down her body. She didn't even know this person, and she didn't like him, but she did find quite dark and maybe even evil. That was very interesting and amusing to her.

"Yeah, I mean, they have exhibits on Egyptian artifacts and really weird objects. I'd say you'd become one of the most famous exhibits in there!" she laughed darkly at him. He responded, surprised by this girl's attitude and cruelty. She was a bit dark, almost Gothic, maybe. He enjoyed seeing beings like this, but knew that all of those so-called Gothic people were fakes and could never take a true battle for life and death. It was pathetic, and he knew that this girl was no different from those fools, no matter how dark she seemed.

The girl's eyes, though, weren't on him, anymore, but on the knife that stuck out in his pocket. A dark smile curled on her lips. "Are you going to kill some people?" she asked. He smiled darkly at her. What a smart girl, yet she found himself being sarcastic. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sorry, only a one-man job," he smirked at her. This girl was interesting to him. No one has ever dared to mock or talk to him like how she was doing. Normally he struck fear into every being passing by him. But not this girl. In fact, he saw no emotion in her eyes. No fear, no regret, nothing. It was like she had no soul.

Suddenly, though, before he could make a deadly move on this girl, the archeologist came running out of the museum towards them. He eyes the stranger suspiciously, and then raced towards them. "Rika, what are you doing out here! And what do you think you're doing with her!" he demanded of the young boy, who smiled as he closed his eyes darkly.

"Only having a conversation, Professor," he spoke darkly, sending hints of recognition to the older man. His eyes suddenly filled with recognition, but not so much as to where he knew him completely.

"You look like someone I know. Someone I met in Egypt," he said.

"You never truly know, do you?" the stranger teased. He watched as the elderly man grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her inside. Soon, that man was going to regret the day he ever met the Ishtars. And Yami no Malik was going to make sure of that….

* * *

The moonlight streamed down into the glass windowpanes, filling the dark museum with a beautiful and elegant moonlight. The moonlight fell onto the beautiful amulet within its glass case, and the black opal sparkled in the light, staring ahead at the elderly professor who was watching guard for the necklace. As he stared at it, hoping no one would try to break in and steal it, his mind traveled to his niece, Rika. She had just officially started school that day at Domino High School, and yet she seemed to not fit in at all. It had been two years since she was entrusted to him for care and guardianship, yet he hardly was ever home. She was always left in the care of Anna Marie, his neighbor's youngest daughter, who was quite lovely for a woman in her thirties.

As he thought of her, he heard a hiss enter the room. He quickly turned, hoping to see no one, but instead saw an aghast silhouette approach him from the shadows. He was stunned, seeing the bright glow of an eye from his forehead, and to see the golden blond spikes above it. His amethyst eyes crossed the room to the scientist, and in his hand he gripped a sharp and glittering blade in the moonlight.

"Professor Shinto, we meet again," the stranger spoke in a malevolent whisper to the darkness, yet it was towards the elderly man. "Shouldn't you be at home with little Rika right about now? She has no one else to take care of her, and once more, she'll have no one if you are to die."

"You're…you're that punk that was flirting with her earlier!" Shinto yelled. "How dare you show your face to me!"

"Flirting? Come, now, Professor, I am not interested in any romance, or anything close to it. I am only interested in that," he nodded towards the amulet, which glittered brilliantly. "You have no idea what it is capable of, and in the hands of a mortal being, well, it's simply not justice. It can only be tamed by one who knows how to use it."

"What bull are you talking about? That's an ancient artifact from an Egyptian queen!" Shinto argued. Yami no Malik's eyes widened, and then he let out an eerie, haunting laugh to the darkness.

"An Egyptian queen? Shinto, surely you are mistaken. That amulet is known other than the Eye of Horus, a powerful gem that the great god Horus wore during many battles against his very own uncle, Seth. It is an artifact that represents the great and ancient battle between light and darkness. It holds much power that could mean chaos in the hands of such mortals. I am the only one who knows how to use it, and if you will not hand it to me, I will simply take it," Yami no Malik explained.

"Is that why you were with Rika? To find out information about it?" Shinto asked.

"Rika? That innocent girl earlier?" Yami no Malik snickered. "She is of no importance to me. I could care less if she did know what it did. Because it doesn't matter. What does is that now I will take the Eye of Horus from this place and leave your body for many more mysteries to follow."

"What do you mean?" Shinto spoke.

"Oh, Ra, you are denser than you look. Hell, you must've lost more than focus on that day when you fell into the tomb. I'm saying that if you're going to stay in my way, I'll get rid of you," Yami no Malik spoke.

"But…wait, the only ones who know I fell were those two kids…Isis and…Malik?" Shinto's eyes widened as he stared at the stranger, but before he could say another word, Yami no Malik pounced at him, drawing the blade easily across his throat, keeping him alive, but silencing him completely. In the next couple of minutes, Yami no Malik took pleasure in slicing this man up, blood rushing over him, and then once finished, he removed the glass case covering the amulet, wiped off his hands, and grabbed it quickly from the case.

He turned to his masterpiece before leaving. The only place intact and clean was the now deceased man's face, stretched in horror and death, his eyes wide with both fear and recognition. He never stood a chance. And neither will the host of Horus. That god was going to sacrifice one innocent soul for his own pleasure, like before. This time, he'll sacrifice more than one soul to give Yami no Malik what he wants. No one was going to stop him. Yami no Malik was going to obtain the ultimate power of light, and there was nothing anyone could do. Not the Gods, and not even the Pharaoh!

* * *

FD: A bit creepy, and maybe too dark. I don't know, I'm not the one reading and reviewing. You people are. If you like, then, please, do so. Review this Ra forsaken chapter. Anyway, peace! 


	3. The Nightmares

Chapter II: The Nightmares

"The mysterious, untimely, and rather gruesome death of Professor Hiro Shinto, who died late last night, has become a top priority for all police officials in the county. Along with the murder of Hiro Shinto was also the burglary of Domino Museum, where a just-discovered artifact from Egypt was stolen, a gold amulet shaped like an eye that was found by Mr. Shinto. If anyone has any information as to who might have done this dastardly crime, please inform local officials-"

The screen then went black as four feet away a girl clicked a red button at the top of a small black remote. She sat on the couch, her long, slender legs propped up in front of her face, her silver eyes staring ahead at the television. She couldn't believe what she had just discovered. Her short black hair with red streaks lingered over her face, which held no emotion or smile, nor a frown of regret. Just, blank and dark. She sat up, looking out the window in the living room. She sighed, then walked away. This was to be expected some day. She had only lived with her Uncle Hiro for two years, several months after her parents passed away. Being only thirteen when they did, she repressed the memories out of her mind, knowing that if she ever thought of them, her face would fall wet. That's why she changed the way she did. She made sure there was no more emotion in her soul. She made sure there was nothing in the world to make her smile, nor anything to make her cry. This death meant nothing to her. Just proved the fact that no one lives forever.

Rika sinked her fingers into her jeans pockets, her thumbs out and resting on the hem of the pockets. She didn't feel anything anymore. She didn't feel sad for the death of her Uncle Hiro Shinto. She didn't feel unhappy by the fact she had lost the amulet he planned to give her. She didn't feel distraught that she had lost the last relative to look after her, and now she'd be sent to Foster Care. She really didn't care at all. All of this was nonsense, and in her opinion, worthless. She had enough money to support herself and two other people. Combine that together, she'd have a pretty good life. But what was her opinion of good? Nothing. She'd rather be dead now.

As she thought of this, staring out into the dull and gray morning, the sun just barely rising over the horizon, she thought about what Anna Marie would say. She was a thirty-year-old virgin that lived next door to them with her mother, and Rika was rather surprised to hear she was a virgin, especially with someone that looked as beautiful as Anna Marie did. A beautiful woman, her long red hair always straight and in some sort of style every day. Her green eyes were beautiful, resembling the leaves of a tree. Her face was fare and delicate, yet her figure was perfect. Rika could just imagine what she would say when she came over that morning to talk to her.

"Oh, my dear Rika, you must be devastated! He was like your father, wasn't he? Poor girl, I feel for you!"

What a total fake wench. She didn't care for Rika or anyone else. Just herself and her looks. Rika smirked at how she planned to make Anna Marie pay. Her and her selfish mother. Those fools didn't know what pain was, didn't know what the true meaning of Hell could be. Rika had lived through it, she's been in it. She's even gone through purgatory. She couldn't wait to take out her revenge on the poor and selfish souls of this world.

Suddenly, an image came to mind. An image of a boy, a bit older than herself, with spiked, golden blond hair that sparkled in the sunlight, dark skin that was framed by his blond hair, dark, empty, emotionless amethyst eyes, and a dark, evil posture that sent shivers down her back. She closed her eyes, trying to remember where she's seen such a stranger. Then it hit her. Yesterday, when she was at the museum, she had met that dark stranger. They talked, more of insulted each other, but something about him intrigued her. He was dark and had this murderous gaze in his eyes. She liked that look. It reminded her of….

As she looked into the glass, seeing her reflection, she saw another reflection. One she did not recognize, and it was so faint, the only thing she could make out was a golden eagle behind her. The moment she saw it, she turned around, hoping to see what it was she saw. But there was nothing there. No gold eagle. Nothing but what was familiar to her and the room. Whatever it was she saw, she must have imagined, or it disappeared. Ignoring it, she returned to look out the window.

* * *

"Did you guys hear about that break-in at the museum?" Anzu asked her friends that day at school. Yugi looked up at her and nodded, knowing this was going to turn into an evident conversation throughout the day.

"Yeah. That's messed up. It must've been pretty nasty when they won't say what happened to him," Jonouchi spoke. Yugi was then strongly reminded of someone just then.

"That sounds like the same tactics that someone did. Someone we knew…." Yugi thought. Then the thought hit him hard. "You guys don't think…that maybe…."

"What, Yugi?" Jonouchi asked.

"What if…what if Malik Ishtar is back? His dark side, that is? What if it never was gone?" Yugi asked. Jonouchi let out a laugh.

"Come on, Yugi, don't scare us like that. That freak can't be back. You banished him, and pretty good, too. You destroyed him, man!" Jonouchi yelled excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know, something just doesn't feel right," Yugi spoke. And he knew his other, the pharaoh, knew also. He sensed it more than anyone. Something wasn't right. Something horrible was coming, and he didn't know whether he could stop it or not, like before. Everything felt so confusing now. They knew something evil was out there in the world, something that could possibly endanger them all. But when he sensed it, it was like two wonderful sensations in his head. A beautiful, light cloud would fill his head, carrying him away to the skies, while another warm sensation covered his mind, blinding him, hiding him the protection of darkness. He was blinded by these sensations to truly pinpoint what he sensed.

Yugi looked up when he felt a piercing, cold stab in his body, which was quickly replaced with a warm and flowing sensation, like water, into his body. He looked up to see Rika watching them, her cold gray eyes holding this deadly, murderous gaze within their depths. Yet from that gaze, Yugi felt more warmth enter his body, yet slight shivers ran down his spine. He knew one day she would be nicer to them, open up more, and maybe even become his friend. He decided to try that afternoon after school.

He found her by the exit of the grounds, staring at the streets in this dark, yet dreaming way. She was deep in thought when he approached her and touched her arm. Her eyes widened, the glass of thought in her eyes shattering quickly, and she looked down at Yugi. She nodded, not really giving a smile, but walked away. However, he caught up to her.

"Why are you following me?" she asked him, continuing her pace down the street towards her home.

"I wanted to walk with you. My grandfather's shop is right down here, anyways," Yugi spoke. She didn't say anything. She just stared ahead at the traffic passing them by. Yugi then thought by starting a conversation with her.

"Do you like games?" he asked.

"Depends what kind. Like childish ones, like Shoots and Ladders, no. I prefer card games, like the Torah, or even Magic and Wizards. I'm much better at Torah, though," Rika spoke, no emotion or resent in her voice, but Yugi heard this bit of proud ness in her voice.

"Torah? You mean like that psychic card game where you predict future, past, and present?" he asked. She nodded.

"I also like RPG's. You know," she hinted. Yugi then remembered Ryou Bakura in his class, who was also a fan of Role Playing Games, also.

"Oh, really? A friend of mine does. Ryou Bakura? He made us play one when we first met him. But, then, it got kind of…a little too exciting," Yugi spoke. He remembered when they did first play an RPG with Bakura, they first met his yami, an ancient spirit of a thief that resided in the Millennium Ring Bakura owned. His yami sealed Yugi's and his friends' souls within their characters and had to play throughout the game, hoping not to die in it. That was when they first met Bakura, though.

"How interesting. Maybe I would like to play a game with this 'Ryou Bakura,'" Rika spoke. Yugi didn't know whether she was being serious or sarcastic about it. Whatever she was, he felt that they were getting on the good terms now. But he knew that she didn't like him, still. She walked off quickly towards the end of the street, leaving Yugi behind, questioning this girl's thoughts. But his own were broken when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Yugi! Yugi, I'm so glad I found you!"

Yugi turned to see an older woman approach him from the street, her beautiful, long black sunlight shimmering hair framing her elegant, dark face. Her beautiful sapphire eyes looked at the younger boy filled with concern and misery. She was quite elegant and beautiful, one of the most beautiful people Yugi knew. Because of this, he immediately recognized her.

"Isis Ishtar! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"There's some horrible news I have to tell you. I've already contacted your friends, they're meeting us at the museum. I really need to talk to you," Isis spoke, and as she did, Yugi saw a fear tears fill up in her eyes.

"Isis, what is it? What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi Motou, it's my brother, Malik…he's had another battle against his evil side….And he lost," Isis whimpered. Yugi gasped, fearing filling his heart.

* * *

That pathetic fool Hiro Shinto didn't have a clue what this thing could do, thought Yami no Malik, staring at the gold and black amulet in his hand. He stood on the edge of a building, staring down at the unsuspecting souls below in the streets and back alleys. They had no clue what darkness was waiting hidden within him, ready to spread over this tiny and pathetic city. He wasn't going to cause a riot between good and evil, because their will be no good. With this amulet, he would find where Horus was hiding, he'll find his power, and he'll destroy Horus, obtaining the power of light. No one would dare challenge him, not even the Pharaoh.

He gripped the metal chain of the necklace and held his arm out, dangling the black eye over the edge of the building. The power of the Eye of Horus could only be activated when its true owner was nearby. The black opal must be united with the gold diamond to unleash the almighty power they possessed. The gold diamond being the spirit of Horus himself.

Yami no Malik held out the opal over the edge, hoping it would glow, letting him know that Horus was below. Suddenly, though, a familiar voice yelled out below. Yami no Malik looked down to see a girl running along the streets, her short black hair sparkling due to the red streaks that ran through it. Her silver eyes found the building he was on top of, and then stopped at the door. He had seen that girl before, but from where? Suddenly, he realized this house was her home. That was interesting.

Before she entered, though, two strangers approached her. One was an older woman with long red hair that was straight, but curled up into a braid, her green, plant like eyes smiling at the younger girl. Beside her was an older man with wavy blond hair that dazzled in the sunlight and excited brown eyes.

"Rika, hi! This is Horo, my new boyfriend," the red head spoke, introducing the man to the girl.

"That's great, Anna Marie," the girl spoke. They then started a conversation of the Professor that Yami no Malik murdered last night. Suddenly, gripped in his hand, the black opal began glowing a brilliant glow, while an echoing siren filled the air. He looked at it, and gasped. Horus must be close by. He stared down at the three conversing strangers, and gripped the amulet in his hand. He hovered it over them, and then the sirening became louder, almost earsplitting. He couldn't believe it. That boy down there must be Horus. It had to be.

At that moment, Yami no Malik began scheming a plan to corner that little mouse into a corner. His prey would not suspect it. He would not even see it coming. He watched as the three of them entered the building. He was ready to pounce, ready to capture his prey.

* * *

FD: That's all for now, I'm a bit tired. I've been working on trying to get some gore into this chapter, but then thought otherwise, show you the confusion that Yami no Malik will go through. It's confusing for him, but also somewhat stupid to think of it. Until next chapter! 


	4. Awaken

Chapter III: Awakening

(A/N: Okay, from now on there will be Disturbed lyrics throughout the story, mainly because most of their songs go with it. If you like Disturbed, or this story, please review and tell me. By the way, Disturbed is one of my top favorite bands, and I think David Draiman is hot! Lol! Forget I said that!)

* * *

_**Stripped of life, alone**_  
_** In the midst of something that I**_  
_** want to play with your evil inside**_  
_** wanting, letting go, of what never could be again**__**

* * *

**_

Perfect target….Blond, perfect, tall, a sun's perfect gift. Just like Horus. He had to be him. There was no other option. The amulet even told so. That pathetic soul below, blond, tall, muscular, was him. There had to be no other way. Gripping the edge of the roof, staring down at the three strangers, his amethyst eyes glared excitedly, his malevolent mouth formed into a slightly open smile, his white fangs clenched in anticipation. He couldn't wait to hunt down his prey. He watched the three of them enter the house of the younger girl, and his eyes couldn't help but set on her. He had seen her before, but from where?

He did find her appearance quite interesting. Her short black hair filled with randomly placed crimson lines, her silver eyes hidden under a bit of dark make-up. Her wrists were covered by spiked black bands, while around her body was that ridiculous schoolgirl uniform that he had seen plenty of girls walk in. She looked more ridiculous in it than the girl next to her, who could have pulled it better. However, this woman was far too old and far too beautiful, but never his type. Her boyfriend, his target, was about to become caught in a game of Cat and Mouse, and it would leave her mourning for days. Nevertheless, what about the youngest girl?

She showed no signs of emotion, remorse, regret, or even sorrow. He doubts that he could ever make her cry. However, it was well worth a shot if he could harm her in any way possible. As they entered the house beneath him, he realized this was a perfect opportunity for him. He looked down at the walls below, finding an open window just below him. He took the blade from his pocket and reached down, skewing a rather large whole in the screen of the window. He then lifted himself up and tossed himself over the edge, landing on the ledge of the window for him. It was a big enough ledge for potted plants, and a human being. He smiled at this thought and kicked at the screen, causing another hole to form.

His fingers found the rim of it and tore at it. Soon he had met one opening with the other, creating an entrance for him. He ducked below and jumped through the white curtains, landing on his palms, then tossing himself back into the air landing on his feet, feeling the curtains and wind from the blowing fan above caress his back. He smiled, and then looked around. The room was completely empty, no furniture, no decorations, just an empty room. He looked around it once again, but then noticed that only a cot was propped up in the room, but it stood up and was laid against the wall.

He looked up immediately to hear voices out in the hall behind the closed door, and he immediately ran towards it, pressing his ear close to the door, hoping to hear the voice of the boy. He smiled when he did. He stood back, hearing the conversation between him and one of the girls.

"Rika, stop playing hard to get! I know you like me!" the boy spoke.

"Get a life, Horo. You mean absolutely nothing to me. Plus, I don't believe in romance," the girl spoke. Yami no Malik then heard the boy laugh at her, and then she let out what sounded like half a scream and growl. Yami no Malik jumped back into the open closet as that door swung open, the blond boy being pushed violently up against the opposite wall. His brown eyes were wide in horror at the girl standing in the doorway. She stood there, the crimson strands falling over her silver eyes, while the blackness of her hair rivaled the sun streaming through the open window. Her face glowed with such rage and anger, looking like about to kill him. Yami no Malik was interested in this girl's actions. She reminded him strongly of Seth.

"You touch me again, you jackass, you'll regret it!" she barked at him, and instantly her mouth crawled into a malevolent sneer. He was interested, but at that moment, the amulet around his neck glowed and gave an echoing siren sound. Yami no Malik covered the amulet, trying to muffle the sound, but too late, they heard it. He looked up to see the boy up against the wall, staring into the shadows of the closet, seeing the golden eye upon the Egyptian's forehead glow.

Yami no Malik let out a growl and pounced out of the closet, colliding with the girl and sending her straight into the wall. She let out a groan, her head hitting the wall hard before she slumped to the floor, a trickle of blood running down the side of her fair face, her chin resting on her chest, unconscious. Yami no Malik smiled, knowing that as long as she was unconscious, she would be believed to be the one to kill this host to the god. He turned to the other boy, a murderous glare piercing into his brown eyes. He saw the fear and horror in the boy's eyes, and it fed him lusciously to an extent where he licked his upper lip in anticipation.

"We meet at last, Horus. Do you really believe you can escape darkness?" the stranger spoke in deep, cold, malevolent voice that sent cold shivers down Horo's spine. He was shaking in his legs, finding this stranger's appearance both terrifying and elegant. The stranger looked at the unconscious girl, recognition filling his eyes, yet he couldn't remember where he's seen her before. He then turned back to Horo, the blade in his pocket reflecting off the sunlight.

"Light and darkness battle once again to this day. But who will win? No true answer, but I know that I'll aid darkness once I have your powers," Yami no Malik spoke. He clenched the amulet at his chest into his fist, feeling its powers flow through his body. "Let's see what I can do with you before I strip you of your strength. Let's see what you're hiding in your mind."

The black opal began to glow a horrible, piercing sunlight, black light. Then it turned a horrible white, blinding Horo, and his head then filled with a horrible pain. He let out a yell, trying to shoot his hands up to his head, feeling his head split. But somehow, he couldn't move at all. It was like his body was pinned to the wall by an invisible force, pinning him completely so he felt like stone. His head then increased in pain, like as if someone was trying to jam bricks into the skull. His head felt heavy and painful, while his body felt stiff and hard. He couldn't move and something was pushed against his face, suffocating him. He couldn't breathe! He couldn't think! He couldn't see! He felt numb! It was like he no longer had control over his body, over his mind!

Then, the pain lifted, the pressure around his face, and he felt again. His body was still stiff and pinned against the wall, and he couldn't see, blinded by darkness, but the pain drifted farther away, leaving his head alone. He heard a distant laughter in the darkness, distant, but it drew closer, sounding malevolent and evil, a murdering hint within its depth and tone. Suddenly, the voice became loud enough where he could hear it clearly and loudly, echoing in his head.

"Now, Horus, show me your mind. I have mastered the powers of your treasure, your Eye, and now show me where you hide your powers!" the voice laughed. The boy felt like a pressure was being afflicted to his mind, pushing him back, pushing him farther into the darkness. He let out a yell of pain, it echoing in his ears until he heard nothing but the voice in his head.

Yami no Malik looked around, feeling the gates of the boy's mind open with a struggle, but he won. He saw the boy's mind filled with fabulous and treasuring objects. Then he entered an enormous room, glass walls, like a greenhouse, but instead of crowded with plants and animals, it was filled with other objects. Several containing beautiful woman with hardly any clothing on or large men dressed in what looked like wrestling costumes. Even some were football players from America. This boy was clearly a normal teenager, but where was the extra room? The room that held the power of Horus, the power that he desired.

Yami no Malik groaned, knowing the boy wasn't going to tell him too soon. He stroked a finger over the black opal of the amulet, and opened his eyes to find himself back in the empty room, finding the boy pinned to the wall by glowing bands strapped to his wrists and ankles tightly, numbing him completely, turning his body stiff and motionless. This was the power of the Eye of Horus. The power to enter one's mind and see all their secrets and desires. But this boy was fighting back, resisting to keep something from him. He was obviously trying to hide the power of Horus from him. But he could make him tell him. He could control this boy now, force him to tell him everything. Force Horus to awaken, and reveal his power. He smiled at this boy's position, chin bobbing on his chest, which was cut along the neck thanks to the bonding of the bands.

"Awake, my mind slave," Yami no Malik ordered. A gold eye appeared on the boy's head and his eyes opened, empty, dark, endless, with such depth into the darkness. He had no control any more. He lifted his head and stared up into his master's dark and malevolent amethyst eyes, awaiting command.

Horo was blinded by darkness, fighting back, holding his mind steady, but he couldn't see where he was or what was going on. He felt numb, stiff and motionless. He couldn't see or feel, he could hardly breathe, but he heard a distant voice. A voice calling him, ordering him. A dark, murderous, malevolent voice. When he heard that voice, pressure was applied to his head, and he was pushed further back into the darkness. The voice was even louder now, but he had no control over his mouth or response or voice.

"Now, tell me your secret. Reveal to me what you kept in your mind, the very thing you didn't want me to find," the voice demanded. Horo felt his mouth move, and words immediately flowed out, words he had not thought of, words that were released automatically to his master's every whim.

"Anna Marie was used. I used to her to get to Rika," he spoke mindlessly and emotionlessly. Where had that come from? Was that the truth? The way he acted towards Anna Marie, but rather felt he should act that way towards Rika….The way he thought about her and her spunkiness. It all became clear. He held no emotion for Anna Marie. This time it was towards….

A piercing pain flowed through his mind, pushing him farther back, and he felt a piece of flesh rip from his head, hot warm liquid pouring over his blinded eyes. The voice yelled at him.

"Fool! That's not it! Tell me the secret to Horus' power! Show yourself, you coward!" Yami no Malik yelled at his new mind slave. He had struck him hard with the blade, tearing off a piece of flesh from his blond scalp and now his pale face and hair was covered with a crimson mask from the blow. Yet his mind slave showed no emotion or pain, staring at him coldly and mindlessly, not wincing from the pain. Then it hit him. What if this fool wasn't Horus? What if Horus wasn't in this room, but still out in the street, passing by? The amulet had gone silent the moment he stepped out of the closet, and the opal had gone black once more. So Horus must still be out there. But what to do with this boy?

Yami no Malik looked at the blade in his hands, a thick trickle of blood running down the side in a deadly manner. He then smiled malevolently at it, and then turned to the boy. He cupped his chin in a demonic manner and stared into the cold, lifeless brown eyes. His smile widened, his amethyst eyes widened with anticipation, and his fangs bared more in his demonic smile.

"I'll put you out of your misery once and for all. You won't feel a thing…until I break the bond," he laughed evilly, his laugh echoing in the empty room. He had to work fast, though, because he knew the other girl would come looking for him. He drew the blade up and pressed against the boy's crimson forehead. He drew it down, the blade pressed hard against the flesh, tearing it open and revealing more crimson liquid pouring from this new wound, and revealing a bit of muscle and veins that he took the pleasure of slicing open to flow more crimson onto his own hands. Soon the boy's once handsome face was nothing more than a mass of shining crimson blood and bloody blond strands.

He then snapped his forefinger and thumb together, releasing the boy from his bonds. With a pain-filled sigh, the boy hit the floor in a heap of blood and flesh and bones. Still under control, Yami no Malik turned Horo over onto his back, and raised the blade high over his chest, ready to bring it down. He decided to allow the boy a last bit of life with his own eyes. He stroked the opal north toward his chest and the boy gasped long for air. Air rushed into his lungs, darkness vanished from his sight, the pressure releasing from his mind, but was soon replaced with a powerful, tearing, piercing pain in his head. The darkness faded quickly from his sight, but he was still blinded half by crimson. He stared up into the stranger's gleaming, malevolent amethyst eyes, but then he saw the glittering blade and let out a bloodcurdling scream as Yami no Malik brought it down forcefully, thrusting it through the boy's heart.

Horo gasped for air, the blade piercing through his heart directly, blood flowing from it and flooding his lungs. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak. A hot, burning liquid forced itself up his throat and dribbled down through his lips to his chin. He stared up into the stranger's eyes, the last thing he saw as everything turned black.

Yami no Malik smiled at his work, seeing the bloody mass in the white floor, penetrating it completely. So much blood, on the floor, covering the boy almost completely, still seeping through his clothes, and on his own body and hands. That was fun, he had to admit it. Torturing someone to the extent of insanity with a bit of power given to him by Horus. Through this amulet, he could torture any soul anywhere, possibly even the Pharaoh. How deliciously sweet. He raised his half blood covered wrist to his mouth, picking up a bit of it with his own tongue, tasting the sweet, luscious taste of the bitterness in this blood. So sweet, so bitterly sweet, it excited him, left him wanting more. However, as he picked up the blade to his mouth, he heard a soft sigh come from behind him. He turned to see the young girl stir from her unconscious state. He had completely forgotten about her. Nevertheless, that happens when you're busy with your own work.

* * *

**_Lost and alone_**  
**_ Imprisoned now inside your mind_**  
**_ with the way you tried_**  
**_ to destroy me again_****_

* * *

_**

Rika felt the blackness vanish from her eyes and felt a sharp pain in her head, but smiled as it flowed through her body, enjoying every minute of the pain. She felt the hot trickle of blood on her head reach down to the side of her face, but then she gasped at what she saw. A tall, muscular stranger in the room leaned over onto a bloody mass, his beautiful, elegant, spiky golden hair hovered over his malevolent and dark amethyst eyes, a golden eye glowing above them, causing his dark face to become even more beautifully demonic, while upon his biceps and wrists were golden bands, sparkling in the setting sunlight. He was so beautiful, yet malevolent all at the same time. Her eyes then fell on the sparkling, shining crimson mass he was leaning over and gasped when she saw specks of what used to be beautiful blond hair and a handsome, fare face, his brown eyes wide with horror and death. It was Horo. This stranger killed Horo right in front her! But now the question was…what was he going to do with her?

He looked up at her, his bloody blade risen to his mouth, picking up traces of the crimson with his lips. His eyes smiled murderously in her direction, and she smiled darkly at this.

"It's you. You, from the museum yesterday. I thought I recognized you," she spoke, and at once recognition filled his dark and deadly eyes, remembering this girl at once. He had talked to her yesterday, a few hours before he broke in the museum and killed her uncle. She eyes the amulet around his neck, and smiled at him.

"You're the one that killed my Uncle Hiro, aren't you? Now you've killed Horo," she spoke. Yami no Malik didn't see any fear in her eyes, no emotion whatsoever. It was like she had no heart, no soul. She just smiled at him darkly, like she was more than interested in his actions.

"So what if I am? Are you going to do anything about it?" he asked her, picking up blood from the blade into his mouth. She just smiled, shrugging half.

"No, I won't. Know why?" Her voice echoed eerily to him, repeating that same dark tone in her own voice as was in his. She smiled at him, revealing perfect, white incisors that resembled fangs of a certain beast from the wild. Yami no Malik liked that. He suddenly realized this girl was no normal girl. She was the true essence of darkness in this world, the true meaning of Goth. He didn't wait for her answer, though.

As quickly as she approached him, he raised the amulet slightly up to his neck and it glowed a blinding light to her. She moaned, shielding her eyes. Then the light vanished and she realized the stranger had disappeared. She stared at the bloody mass on the floor, and then smiled. She turned and walked away out of the room, her mind still on the stranger's appearance. Who was he? And…will she ever see him again?

An hour later, sirens blared outside the house, followed by blinding red and blue lights as another body was taken to the morgue.

* * *

FD: That's this chapter, and I'll follow up with Yugi and the gang in the next one. Hope you guys like. And if anyone if curious, I really don't care if the reviews are long or short. But if you're willing to address me, don't just call me Dystopia. Either call me Forbidden Dystopia or FD. I prefer FD, though. So peace! 


	5. Story Begins

Chapter IV: Story Begins

* * *

_**You were waiting and living for no one**_  
_** With the way you tried**_  
_** To completely refuse all your life**_  
_** Feed on your nothing**_  
_** You'll never live up to me**__**

* * *

**_

"WHAT!"

That shout echoed off the walls of the museum, causing the exhibits to rattle and shake in their glass cases, including the large stone tablets hung along the walls. Standing before these tablets was a group of young teenagers; among them was a hyperactive, yet no longer excited, but more frightened, blond boy with wide brown eyes. He stared at the older woman before him, her long, straight black hair reaching below her elbows, her deep, sapphire eyes held depressed and sorrowful emotions. She stared at him and his friends, the smallest drawing the most attention from separate crowds entering and exiting the museum, his multicolored spiky hair standing out quite a bit. Standing behind him was a taller girl, her shoulder length brown hair framing her face perfectly, her azure eyes were filled with solemn emotions, lost in thought of what was coming from this conversation she was sharing with them.

"I'm so sorry for endangering your lives once more, but I didn't have any other option. You saved Malik last time, and I'm hoping you can this time," the woman spoke. Her eyes lowered to the tiled floor below them, trying not to make eye contact with them.

"But, Isis, how did he come back? Yami no Malik?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure, but I suspect that Malik must have still held that hatred and grudge in his heart, even after Battle City. His evil side can never be banished, it is a part of my brother's heart, the darker, other side of his heart," Isis spoke, keeping her voice calm, yet it was about to break once more, like before. She worried for her brother's safety.

"But is he now gonna stalk Yugi, like before?" Jonouchi asked. Isis looked up at him, fear filling her eyes.

"No, but he's stalking someone else. He's no longer after the power of the Pharaoh, now he wants the powers of a God, the power of Horus," Isis explained. "Horus was one of the most powerful Gods of Egypt, his power reigned over light, the sun, and the sky. He ruled with such beauty and force that all bowed to him. However, with every great king, there is always an evil enemy. His father and mother's brother, Seth, king of darkness, fought for the crown against him. That battle of light against darkness still rages to this day.

"During each battle with Set, Horus wore a powerful amulet, one that resembled the eyes of his own. This amulet mysteriously disappeared after one battle against Set where his mother threw herself in the center between them, commanding her son to stop. My brother's evil side seeks the amulet and the one who is possessed by the soul of Horus. Yugi, Pharaoh, if he is to obtain the amulet, he will become far more powerful than he ever was. Moreover, if he finds Horus, so many people will die by his hands. He will obtain what he has always wanted. Complete dominance over the world. Not even you will be able to stop him."

Yugi looked at Isis, and then felt his mind drift back into darkness slightly, contacting his other self, the more mature and stronger one. The Pharaoh, who appeared to be listening intensely to the conversation, the subject increasing and peaking his interest. Yugi decided not to bother him, as he was so keen on this.

"So, that amulet of Horus' was powered by light? And if that freak Malik gets his hands on it, he'll be so strong that no one will beat him?" Jonouchi asked. Isis nodded solemnly. "Not even Yugi?" Again, she nodded.

"He's already striked. Two dead bodies, all his work. He must've been hunting for Horus all this time, because of the last victim, the young boy found in Miss Yukari's home. The poor girl, so young, she could be devastated," Isis spoke. Yugi thought of Rika, and then realized she wasn't distraught when her Uncle Hiro Shinto died, so why would she care if this boy died in her home? In fact, the way Yugi remembered it, she showed no emotion at all. No depression, no sorrow, nothing. Then he remembered a spark in her eyes. A spark that lit them up, lit up his own heart, a spark of…happiness? No, she couldn't be happy that her family member was dead! That wasn't sane!

As he thought this, he finally saw that Isis was hoping he could stop Yami no Malik before he reached Horus. He smiled reassuringly at her, the smile warming her heart slightly.

"Don't worry, Isis, we'll stop him and save your brother and this world," Yugi spoke.

"Thank you, Motou Yugi," Isis spoke.

* * *

That night, Yugi tossed and turned beneath his white blankets, trying hard to wonder back into the blackness of his mind, but his mind remained restless and wondering eternally. He turned onto his side, staring up into the glass roof above his room, staring at the clear black sky, the stars sparkling like glitter over a black paper. The moon hung high, the silver glow reminding Yugi of Rika's eyes. So dark, so distant, yet so deep and mystical, like you can fall into them. He didn't know why, but he found himself thinking about her a lot. It was as if something was telling him she might have something to do with this. 

"Can't sleep, can you?" came a deep, drawling voice. It caught him and held him up to face his reflection staring down at him, though eyes were more serious and dark, a few inches taller and matured.

"Yeah. I don't know why, Yami, but something about Rika drives me to wondering what key she plays in this," Yugi spoke, staring at his other's faded appearance. Yami looked from his host and stared up the dark sky.

"Maybe it's because she reminds you of Yami no Malik. You have to admit, she has several of his qualities. She's dark and malevolent, and violent, also. Not to mention, she may also hold hatred and rage inside her. Maybe that's why you can't stop thinking about her," Yami suggested. Yugi sighed. That must be the reason. What other option was there? "You should get some sleep, aibou."

Yugi sighed and lied back, closing his eyes, and falling into the depth of darkness. He then began to feel his body tear from his mind, and he saw several bits and pieces of his dream….A golden, spiky haired stranger, a gold eye glowing on his dark face…amethyst eyes piercing the darkness…a gold eye with a black opal pupil…crimson puddles under a pair of black boots…a beautiful, gold phoenix…a golden light rising into the black sky….A dark, malevolent, cold laugh echoing in his ears….

Yugi shot up, his face drenched with sweat. He gasped for air, feeling everything had been knocked from him in the eight hours of sleep he had gained. All feeling, all sight, all air, all taste. Everything had just come back to him, as his whole body had been struck numb. He looked up, feeling wide-awake, but hardly remembered the dream of his at all. The only thing he could remember was the golden phoenix. It was remarkable, beautiful. That was all that he remembered, though. Why?

* * *

During that day, Yugi went to school acting like normal with his friends, not mentioning anything to anyone, knowing hardly anyone would believe them, let alone help them. Yet he couldn't help but look at Rika, who seemed in a far better move than any of them. That was weird. Throughout the day, she held on her face this dark and wicked smile, yet in her eyes, she didn't hold that much of darkness and violence. In fact, it was like she met someone whom she found an interest in. Yugi was happy to see this, and after school, he planned to introduce her to some of his friends, especially Ryou Bakura, who he knew she'd like. 

He found her leaning against the wall against the school, eyes closed, arms folded over her chest, and a sneer on her face that definitely reminded him of someone, but not Yami no Malik. He didn't know who, though. He then spotted Ryou Bakura, a handsome young man with long, luscious white hair and large, dreaming brown eyes. He was probably the most popular boys in this school, mainly because he was so handsome and charming, most of the girls fell for him. Yugi was quite surprised that Rika had never even noticed him before.

"Hey, Ryou, could I ask you to meet a friend of mine?" Yugi asked him politely. Ryou looked at him, his confused frown turning into a pleasant and sophisticated smile.

"Of course, Yugi," he said, heaving his bad over his shoulder and following Yugi out of the building and into the grounds. Ryou eyed Rika against the wall, who had moved slightly in her position. She was now leaning against the wall, one foot raised and placed flatly along it, while her eyes stared out into the street, watching the traffic, her arms now resting on her waist. Yugi looked at Ryou and saw his face fall a slight pink at the sight of this punkish girl. They approached her, Ryou's modesty and shyness reaching over his head. He felt like how he did on his first day here.

"Hey, Rika?" Yugi called to her. She looked at him, and then noticed Ryou, but her eyes fell back onto him.

"Yugi," she spoke.

"I want you to meet my friend, Ryou Bakura. I've told you about him before, remember?" Yugi asked. He was really hoping he was getting on her good side, mainly because she only addressed him as his name, nothing else. Ryou stepped forward, letting out a hand to shake hers, but felt a bit lost when she didn't take it, but stared at him. He pulled away, lowering his head in a shy manner.

"So this is the boy that likes to play RPG's?" she asked, looking at Yugi. He nodded, feeling Ryou nudge him slightly in a shy manner, feeling a bit discouraged. But then a remarkable thing happened. Rika's black lips curved perfectly into a sophisticated, yet somewhat dark, smile. She smiled at Ryou, who immediately went red. Yugi couldn't help but see this. Was Ryou interested in this girl? Suddenly, he spoke up, and surprised Yugi, mainly because he had overcome his modesty.

"Mind if I walk you home?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow, surprised by the question, but then nodded.

"Yes, that'd be wonderful. These streets are wild," she spoke. Yugi felt a little irritated, mainly by the fact that she had warmed up quicker to Ryou than to him. That wasn't necessarily fair, but then he shrugged it off, watching the two of them walk off. Now that he thought about it, Ryou seemed to like her quite a bit, and, this was only his opinion, if they ever become a couple, they would certainly make a cute one.

As Ryou walked beside her, he felt really shy, not wanting to stay too close to her, feeling his face steam dramatically, and his body twitched slightly. He wanted to say things, do things, but he didn't want to embarrass himself. What if she didn't feel that way towards him? In fact, what if she didn't think anything of him at all? That really hurt to think about, but what if it was the truth? Most likely it was. She didn't smile at all again at him, her eyes held that dark depth within them that sent shivers down his body. As he looked at her, curious of what she was thinking, a deep voice spoke low to his ear.

"_She's so mysterious and dark...she might know more than I thought...Come now, Ryou, make a move...show her...force her to tell us her little secret..."_

Ryou turned, wondering where that voice came from, but then shrugged it off, continuing pace with Rika. She definitely seemed far and distant to him. Almost like she wasn't caring he was there with her. But soon, she broke the silence between them.

"How awkward, isn't it? Walking in complete silence?" Ryou looked up at this, realizing she was teasing their situation darkly. "Reminds me strongly of all the times I've had at home when Shinto was gone."

"Professor Shinto was related to you?" Ryou asked.

"Of course. You don't watch the news, do you? He was my uncle," she spoke. Ryou was very surprised by this girl's tone and depth. She showed no emotion, no depression at all when she spoke that. As a matter of fact, Ryou hinted a bit of…excitement. Why was she so happy when she said that was her uncle who was killed gruesomely in the museum? This girl wasn't normal at all. In fact, she was interestingly dark and….

Just as they walked in another lap of complete silence, Rika lost her footing and collided into another solid being. One smaller than her by a foot or so. This being resembled a child, his long, shining, yet wild black hair flowed to his back, while his wondering dark eyes scanned the girl from the concrete he landed on. At first his face was filled with rage and irritation as he yelled, "Why don't you watch where you're going!", but then his eyes filled with recognition once he looked into the girl's eyes. Ryou instantly recognized this boy as little Kaiba Mokuba.

"Rika Yukari? It's been so long!" the boy yelled, jumping back onto his feet. He dusted off his dirty yellow vest over a long sleeve blue and green striped shirt, and he smiled cheerfully at Rika.

"Hey, there, Mokuba. Where'd you come from?" she asked playfully. Ryou had never heard anyone speak so gently to Mokuba before. Not even Yugi or his older brother, Seto. And once more, it was even a bigger surprise to hear such a gentle tone escape this dark and violent girl's throat. But as she and Mokuba recognized each other, another voice yelled out, calling to the younger boy.

"Mokuba!"

Ryou and Rika looked up to see a tall young man run towards them, his maple brown hair flowing over his dark and serious dark sapphire eyes. Around his body flowed a large indigo colored trench coat with pronounced shoulders, and wide arms, the hem flowing around his knees. His out fit was peculiar beneath it, though. Black slacks and a long sleeved black shirt, with a bit of a turtleneck to it, a belt with the engraving of KC upon the buckle, a pair of steel cuffs about the forearms, and very high black boots with a slightly raised heel in the back. He was quite handsome, but that wasn't out of the ordinary, considering his younger brother was quite adorable. He stopped abruptly when he saw Rika. A light pink flowed around his cheekbones as he approached them.

"Mokuba, why'd you run off like that?" he asked his little brother.

"I was hoping to race you," Mokuba teased.

"Mokuba, you shouldn't run where there's traffic around. It is a bit dangerous," Rika spoke firmly to him. Ryou was surprised by her actions, especially when she ran her fingers through the younger boy's long, silky black bangs. He smiled at her touch, and she continued to stroke his hair. The older brother looked up at Rika, and Ryou definitely saw the blush deepen.

"Rika, it's good to see you again," he spoke.

"It's good to see you, too, Seto," she said. She was the only one Ryou knew now that called him "Seto" and not "Kaiba", like the rest of them, but this quickly shrugged off when he realized they knew each other.

"You guys know each other?" he asked her. She nodded, her mouth forming into a small, dark smile, but then it vanished.

"I used to work for him at his company, plus baby-sit Mokuba when he was out of town. Weird how that happens, huh?" she asked him. He nodded in agreement. This was weird, completely a surprise and astonishment. And what astounded him even more was what Mokuba said next.

"Can you baby-sit me again? We had so much fun last time!" he pleaded. Rika was taken aback by this offer, and looked up at Kaiba, who was just as surprised as she was. They exchanged looks, and the blush on his face turned even brighter and redder. Then she looked up the street, and then turned to Ryou.

"I have to go that way, Ryou. I'm sorry you can't accompany all the way, but then the news reporters or police might question and interview you, and I don't want to be embarrassed again, like last night. I'll see you later." She turned to Mokuba, stroking his hair once more, and ran ahead of them, looking at Kaiba Seto as she ran past him. Then Ryou felt his mind being shoved into the darkness, and everything went dark. His eyes remained open, contorting into a devilish, malevolent stare, his hair raising just a bit as he looked at Kaiba.

* * *

**_Awaken you_**  
**_ with a little evil inside_**  
**_ Feed on your nothing_**  
**_ you'll never live up to me_****_

* * *

_**

"You three seem to be well acquainted," he spoke sinisterly, his voice low and deep, a bit of malevolence rising up. Kaiba looked at him, Mokuba returning to his older brother's side. Bakura crossed his arms over his chest, smiling at them. "You mind telling me how you truly know her? And why are you blushing, Kaiba? You like her now?"

Kaiba's eyes starred with a grudging look at him, but he felt no intimidation thrown at him, no threat. Kaiba sneered, and then spoke. "She said the truth. She used to work for my company couple of years back. She was one of the best I had, and when I need to head out of town and can't take Mokuba with me, I have her baby-sit him for me."

"But there's more, isn't there?" Bakura lagged on.

"Do you really need to know?" Kaiba asked. A large depth of annoyance and anger hung in his voice.

"Yes, I do," Bakura mocked at him. Kaiba sighed, and then spoke.

"She also used to be my girlfriend. You happy now?" Kaiba asked.

"Quite. Well, I can honestly see feelings still linger for her. Were you stupid enough to break up with her?" Bakura mocked again, and Kaiba's face flew with rage and anger.

"No, she broke up with me. Now, why don't you mind your own business!" he shot at him. Bakura shrugged, turned and walked away from them, a satisfied smile on his face.

Obviously his other had feelings for the girl also. This would be an interesting war. Seto Kaiba still had feelings for this dark and dangerous girl, so did his other, and Motou Yugi was trying so hard to become her "friend", which the thief knew she didn't want nor need. She was pushing them all away, and what with the deaths of two people she knew, she'd soon fall under the painful pressure of stress and frustration, leaving her vulnerable to his investigation of what she's hiding. Soon, he'll know what power draws him to her. This would be one interesting conflict.

* * *

FD: That's all for now, and just as a spoilers hint, Yami no Bakura will have a major role in this, kind of similar to Yami no Malik, but not as gruesome. Hope you like. Peace! 


	6. Inner Wishes

Chapter V: Inner Wishes

* * *

_**I've stricken you**_  
_** I don't want to live with the lie**_  
_** Feed on your nothing**_  
_** And you'll never live up to me**__**

* * *

**_

The beautiful night sky was filled with glittering stars, the half moon shining down onto an open window. The cool night hair billowed softly through the curtains, leading directly into a barren and empty room, nothing but a large bed, a dresser, a mirror, and a canvas remained in this room. A young teenage girl slumbered in the large bed, her red and black hair strands falling over her face in a delicate manner, leaving a fair and cold appearance on her face. Her arms were bare beneath the sheets, the only thing covering her body beneath them was a black tank top and normal blue jeans around her slender legs. Her body twitched slightly as the cold air touched her warm flesh. Inside her mind, though, she was drifting farther and farther away, longing, gripping onto the edge of reality as it slipped through her fingers. She opened her eyes, staring down into black field, stars sparkling below her. She felt her body balance on a railing of a balcony, staring down at the black night sky. She then realized that if she were to fall, she would plunge into the dark sky below her. Yet something behind her gripped her shoulders.

"Jump. I'll catch you," whispered a cold, malevolent voice in her ear. She was confused of how they will catch her when they were right behind her. And once more, she felt like she's heard that voice before. The hands on her shoulders released her and she felt her foot instinctively move forward. She felt the cold blast of wind sweep around her body, and her hair flew up over her head, responding to the sudden wind. She felt her body sway forward, and then felt the banister beneath her vanish, causing her body to fall into the blackness below. But just as she thought of a new death for herself, her head began to spin lightly, and a sharp pain surged through it. She let out a scream and crossed her arms over her body, feeling the pain flow through her

"Don't be afraid, Rika. You are safe," that same malevolent voice spoke. It was calming and relaxing to her, sounding so familiar. She let out another cry of pain as it washed over her, completely taking over her body. She closed her eyes, blinded by the pain, that at that moment a golden eye appeared on her forehead, followed closely by a pair of beautiful, golden wings sprouting from her back, catching the wind and keeping her safe.

Rika was falling unconsciously through the darkness, and she hit something solid. She moaned, turning her head once more, and then felt the pain rush away out of her. She opened her eyes and found herself in her bedroom, completely normal. It was all a dream. But then…why did it feel so real to her? It was as if that very thing has happened to her.

* * *

Dark eyes stared up at the large building, the cool night air whipping around his body like a cape of the night. His long white hair billowed elegantly behind him, his bangs raised slightly to resemble somewhat of horns, but this was quickly ignored by his own dashing looks of his host. He smiled at the fact that now he knew where his future queen resided. His lips curved into a maniacal smile as he thought about the young girl. Her short black hair with crimson streaks in random places was quite an unusual style and option for hair, but then he thought about how unique the girl was. Dark, violent, strong, and somewhat rude. She was just like him, and a complete opposite of his other, his hikari. Ryou was nothing but sweet, caring, sensitive, and innocent. A complete and innocent soul. But the thief had to thank the young boy in several ways for allowing him occupancy into his body. It wasn't as he had much of a choice. 

Though his innocent one was in love with this girl, he had to admit it to himself, he, also, held strong feelings for the girl, but not in the same way Ryou did. Bakura knew the girl was secretive and was hiding something. So, why not prod it out of her? He would become close to her, fool her, and then gain access into her mind, where he'll be able to see just what power she had. This girl was far from normal. Especially after what he saw earlier that day.

Around Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, she acted completely different. She was nicer and more polite, at least to Mokuba. But to Seto…something must've happened to them to cause Kaiba to recoil like that. Something drastic…could have Kaiba and her….

Why not find out the answers? He looked up at the window that led into the young girl's dreams. She dreamt so peacefully, so quietly, it was like being far distant from the rest of the world, the rest of reality. Bakura smiled at this thought. Poor Rika, you can never escape reality through your dreams. Reality is real, it's your worst nightmare. And soon so will I.

* * *

"But, Seto, why can't she baby-sit me this up-coming weekend? You're going to a meeting in downtown, and we both know you can't take me," Mokuba spoke. Though he was closing into his teenage years, he was acting like a little child not getting his way. Kaiba Seto sat at his desk, staring at his computer screen, lost in thought. He looked up at Mokuba, and saw determination in his little brother's eyes, he smiled at this. He was just like him, willing to do anything to get what he wants. 

"There's a reason, Mokuba, but I can't tell you. I'll take you with me, it won't be life-threatening," Kaiba spoke. Again, Mokuba gave a groan and threw himself onto the sofa before them. Kaiba was thankful he wasn't throwing tantrums and all that, like a little five-year-old. He was determined, though. Now he was giving his older brother the puppy-dog-pout, where he hung his bottom lip out and lowered his eyes to resemble a dog crying. Kaiba always gave into it, but not this time.

"No, Mokuba, and that's final," he spoke, returning to his work. Mokuba ceased at the pouting, but he was still determined to be baby-sat by Yukari Rika. The girl was probably his favorite person besides his brother. She was nice, sweet, and sincere, mostly to him. She acted the same way to Kaiba as she did to everyone else while they were dating. Then, one night while she was baby-sitting, something amazing happened, something that changed them completely, something that embarrassed Kaiba when he saw her earlier that day, hoping she didn't remember it.

It was about a year ago, and they were a normal couple, but never showed affections outside in public, something they both preferred, though Mokuba would edge them on to show affections for one another more. Never worked, but that didn't mean Kaiba and Rika didn't care less for each other. They thought that it wasn't anyone's business if they dated or not, and no one really needed to see them kissing or holding hands. The closest they got was a slight blush. But when alone, they did show affections, especially when they were home. Kaiba had never truly had a girlfriend before, and it was a sweet sensation to have one, especially one who was almost exactly like him. She didn't mind having him as both a boss and boyfriend. She told him once or twice that it sent a little excitement into her boring life, which she truly needed, and Kaiba was always glad to hear that. He never knew if he ever "truly" loved her, though.

However, that all changed on one simple night. He came home late after a business meeting to find Rika on the sofa in this very room, waiting for him to come home. Mokuba was already in bed and asleep, and when he came in, he wanted to talk to Rika alone. Unfortunately, on that night he had no idea that he was leading her to his room, had no idea that he was leading her on to his bed, and everything drove on from there. It was on that night, though, that their relationship changed completely. It was only a week later that she talked to him again, and broke it off between them. He really wasn't affected by it, for some reason, but was embarrassed by all belief that he had taken something very important from her, and in such a weird way. It was his first time, as well as hers, it felt so weird to them both, and even to this day, he feels embarrassed for what he did, even though they never talked about it once after that night.

That was the main reason why he wouldn't let her baby-sit Mokuba. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her and in front of Mokuba, also. Mainly because before they started dating, Mokuba had a large crush on her. Kaiba suspected that he still did. He never told him what happened on that night, because he didn't want to break the little one's heart. He would be devastated. So what was he to do? Just ignore her completely?

He didn't think that was the right solution, but he felt so weird and embarrassed in front of her, it hurt, sometimes. He didn't hold any emotions towards her. He just felt really embarrassed and strange towards her, mainly because of that one passionate night. A passionate night that changed them both forever.

* * *

"Morning!" Mazaki Anzu called to her friends, grouped together at Yugi's desk. She approached them, surprised to see Ryou Bakura not amongst her friends, but at the back of the room, talking excessively with Rika at her desk. Yugi looked over and saw the bangs of Ryou's hair raised to resemble horns, and his eyes held serious gaze in them, contorted into a devilish stare. Yugi knew that wasn't the Ryou Bakura he knew, it was the spirit inside the powerful Sennen Ring, the thief from ancient Egypt, his yami that they've come to name Yami no Bakura. What was he doing talking to Rika? 

As Yugi watched them, he heard bits and pieces of their conversation. Not much, but Yami no Bakura told her stories, jokes, and bad puns that led to her laughing or giggling. Apparently, he knew what made her laugh and smile like that. It wasn't something Yugi was used to seeing, but ever since he introduced them yesterday, it's like they've become friends. But…what if he is exactly the friend she wanted?

"So, anyway, I was thinking about this cool little Goth café across town, and I want to check it out for myself. You want to come with?" Yami no Bakura spoke low to her, but it was loud enough for Yugi to hear. He gasped at this offer, and was praying inside she wouldn't say yes. Obviously, his prayer wasn't answered.

"Sure. I'll meet you out front after school," Rika spoke. Yugi sighed. Rika was going to be in for the ride of her life, knowing Yami no Bakura, he's probably using her to get the Sennen Items. Either that, or trying to kill her to hurt Yugi. But there was no chance of talking to her, because the moment the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, Yugi found Yami no Bakura and Rika standing at the wall, talking, and walking away. He really prayed that Rika would be alright.

_"Follow her, just to make sure."_

He didn't know why Yami insisted on that, but he obeyed. He began to follow them, just to make sure she was safe and protect her where she'll need it.

* * *

That one pathetic fool may not have been Horus, but I won't stop my search. I'll search high and low, day and night, until I can find him. He's not going to escape me, no one can. Not even the Pharaoh, and not even my other could escape me. I came back, and I'm ready to play…. 

The sunlight was shielded from a dark alley where an Egyptian stranger and serial killer stood, waiting for his next prey. This alley he was especially fond of, mainly because it was between an apartment complex and a dark and depressing, Gothic café. The café was a large building with dark indigo bricks, decorated black pane windows, some decorated with boards, others with black lights, some even with fake cobwebs and spiders. Along the black pine door was crimson paint that ran down the side, and inside was probably the most dark, Gothic place there is. Like Halloween all year long in there. Yami no Malik enjoyed looking at the place, not only because it was dark and creepy and scared any soul that passed by, but also because the alleyways had the perfect angle for watching unsuspecting victims pass by. A stairway was also hidden in the alley, leading up to both the roof of the café and the apartments. The stranger always took advantage of this, because then he could see down into the streets and watch anyone. Right now, he was sitting on the bottom step of the stairway, shielded from the sun completely, shadows crossing over into his golden hair, his dark face, and his already dark amethyst eyes. The only light piercing through was the gold eye on his head. This, though, he had no control of.

Voices crossed his ears, and each time he stroked the gold amulet around his neck, searching for Horus. The places he was between of were quite popular. If Horus should even pass by here, he was sure to find him. A couple of familiar voice lifted to his ear, causing him to look up drastically.

"Bakura, you're so sure of yourself that I'll like this place?"

"Don't you?"

"Yes! Of course I do!"

Yami no Malik instantly recognized the voice of the thief that he met upon Kaiba's aircraft during Battle City. That fool dueled against him in order to take the Sennen Rod and for his other to regain his body. Unfortunately, he didn't succeed and was banished completely to a world of shadows. The fool was desperate enough to even fight with a portion of his other's soul within him. The other voice, though, he did recognize somehow, but from where? An image came to mind of a tall girl with shoulder length black hair, crimson streaks placed in random places within it, her eyes silver and dark, holding the same dark and soulless stare he gave. It was that girl from the museum. And…from the house where he killed that handsome blond boy. He didn't know her name, but he remembered how she acted towards him. Dark, malevolent, and interested in the fact he killed her uncle and her friend. She showed no sign of remorse, regret, depression, or any negative sign when she spoke it. In fact, he remembered seeing excitement and happiness in her eyes when she faced him. What was she doing here with the thief?

At that moment, though, the gold eye with the black opal for a pupil around his neck began to glow bright gold, almost blinding, and an echoing siren, like a phoenix song, rang through the alley. Horus was nearby, so close, but where was he? Yami no Malik looked up to see someone staring at him, a taller boy with light brown hair and green eyes, fear demolished on his face. He stared at him, his hands shaking. Could he be Horus?

"Come now, it's rude to stare," Yami no Malik spoke, his voice dark and malevolent, anticipating the moment when he'll strike. He approached the stiff less boy and gripped at his throat, his eyes widening. He couldn't wait to ensure this boy's death will come. The boy's scream was choked by the grasp as he raised the blade from his pocket.

* * *

"Are you alright?" 

Rika looked up into Yami no Bakura's eyes and smiled at him. She had never been with anyone so like her. This boy acted just like her, just as dark, just as violent. Not at all like all the other boys she's been with. Especially not like Kaiba Seto. He never got a clue about what she was truly like. She was only nice to Mokuba mainly because he was so adorable and reminded her of someone. But with Bakura, she felt at home, she felt sane, she felt like she could actually have a conversation with him. He smiled darkly at her, and at that moment, she felt so strange. She wasn't in love with him, she liked him, but it was like she's been in love before with him. She's met him, seen him, even, before in her past.

That's ridiculous, Rika, she told herself. You barely just met the guy. How could you have known him before? Her mind was playing tricks on her. She stared down at the spider-like table they sat at, and thought about that other boy she saw. The one with the golden spikes, the dark amethyst eyes. That boy killed her uncle and her neighbor's boyfriend. Yet she couldn't stop thinking about him. Why?

At that moment, though, her eyes flew wide and her face turned red. Bakura grabbed her chin and tilted her face back before he placed his lips on hers. She was so red, she has never been kissed like that before. What was he even thinking! But at that moment, she realized that no one has kissed her before like that, not that sweet, not that gentle, yet when realized what he was doing, he kissed harder and she gave into it. She didn't know why, but she did enjoy it. She enjoyed the kiss, but never wanted it to happen again.

When he pulled away, though, he noticed her whole face was red from blushing of embarrassment and surprise. He smiled at her sweetly, then pulled away completely, no longer touching her or looking at her. He knew it would take some time for the moment to absorb completely into her, but soon she'll fall for his charm like the rest of the idiotic girls there.

"I need some air," she spoke suddenly, calm and coolly, the dark tone returning. He watched her stand up and leave out of the corner of his eye, and saw her go through the side door, leading to the alley. He knew that in order for his plan to work, he had to do that. There was no other option. As he looked around the café, he noticed a couple of the girls in there staring at him with shocked expressions and blushing even. Some were even brought to tears. Was he really that charming?

Outside, Rika felt so hot and embarrassed. No one has ever kissed her like that. Luckily, it was just a kiss and he didn't try to go to second base. That she was thankful for. Out in the alley, though, she heard a scream. She ran deeper into it, and then towards the stairway leading to the roofs. There she saw the stranger again, his hands covered in scarlet blood, his eyes gleaming maniacally. Next to him, slumping against the wall, was what used to be a young brown hair boy, but now his face was slit up into several opening, that same scarlet blood running down his face, his throat nearly split in two. The boy's whole body was streaked with scarlet, and his head was staring at her, half off the neck. She looked up at the stranger, knowing he had done this. He turned to her, and at once recognized her.

A dark smile of excitement and interest crossed her lips, causing him to smile also. "So, you've killed again, huh?" she asked him. He smiled darkly, raising the scarlet blade to his mouth and licking off a bit of it. This made her smile even more. "What are you?"

"I think the question here is what are you? You're definitely not a normal girl," he spoke. He approached her, lowering the blade to his side.

"And how do you figure that?" she asked.

"I can see it in your eyes. Those magnificent, silver eyes. They show into your soul, and they tell me you enjoy seeing my work," Yami no Malik spoke.

"That's part of it. I like seeing these kinds of things. Death, murder, it's all the same. It makes me think, 'where do we go after death? Are we reborn again, or do we not exist at all?'" Yami no Malik was surprised by this girl's creativity and understanding of reality, understanding of life and death.

* * *

**_Awaken you, oh no,_**  
**_ Can't live up to me_**  
**_ I've stricken you_**  
**_ Feed on your nothing and you can't live up to me_****_

* * *

_**

Rika looked up into the stranger's eyes, mesmerized by their beauty. Suddenly, he asked a question that she understood, but did not answer, because she had no answer.

"What is your inner wish, my dear? Is it to understand life or death? Which do you prefer?" he asked. She didn't answer, but at that moment a bright light shot between them, startling Rika, sending her back into the wall behind her. Yami no Malik stumbled back, but didn't fall over. He looked up to see a familiar face staring at him. The thief, Yami no Bakura, whose smile was dark and secretive.

"You leave her alone, Yami no Malik, if you know what's good for you," he warned him. He only smiled at the threat.

"Why, it's you, Yami no Bakura. How was the Shadow Realm? Did you enjoy it?" Yami no Malik mocked. "Why are you so interested in this girl?"

Yami no Bakura didn't answer, but he looked at Rika. She was staring at him, confusion on her face, but no fear. He was surprised at this. He thought she would be scared. But instead only flickers of confusion shown in her silver eyes, mesmerized by the sparks of excitement running through her face. Why was she so excited, so happy? Yami no Bakura leaned down to help her, but she shook him off, standing up on her own. She stared ahead at Yami no Malik, and then smiled sinisterly.

"Have you told anyone yet?" he asked teasingly. She smiled at him.

"No, not yet. Do you want me to?" she asked.

He didn't answer. Instead, he turned to his work and kicked it aside as he stalked away, Rika staring after him. She didn't understand how, but she felt like she was beginning to like that stranger. He killed her uncle, her neighbor's boyfriend, and now some innocent kid on the street. She liked that he attacked anyone at any time, holding no remorse or sanity. It made her smile.

"Rika, we have to go," Bakura grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the alley. As he did so, his mind was wondering a mile a minute. What was Yami no Malik doing back from the Shadow Realm? Why did he approach Rika? How did they know each other? And…what is he searching for? What could possibly be more valuable than the Pharaoh's power? As he thought this, he completely ignored the fact the Rika was right there beside him, staring at the sky in a daydreaming gaze. What could possibly be going through her mind?

* * *

FD: That's all for now, sorry I wasn't able to update right away, I've been at my dad's over the weekend. Next week I'll be gone for the whole week, so there won't be much updating. So, because of that, I'll try to update as much as I can this week before I leave. I'll be back on the 21st of this month, so then I'll start updating. Anyway, peace! 


	7. Past Memories

Chapter VI: Past Memories

* * *

_**There isn't a thing that I can do**_  
_** watching the whole thing just wash away**_  
_** making me long**_  
_** making you strong**__**

* * *

**_

Yugi couldn't believe what he had just seen. He had followed Rika and Bakura to a rather dark and Gothic café where he snuck in and hid himself amongst the crowds within, unnoticed by the two of them. However, what he witnessed sent fear into his mind. He had witnessed Bakura sneak a kiss from Rika, which confused him a bit, and then he saw Rika leave towards the alley. He followed her, hiding in the shadows, and was scared to see Yami no Malik there. He killed another innocent soul off the street, and looked like he was about to kill Rika. That scared him, but he couldn't do anything for some reason. He was frozen in his spot on the corner of the alley, a few yards away from them. Luckily, Yami no Bakura showed up and saved Rika. He didn't understand why, but both Yami no Malik and Yami no Bakura were severely interested in this girl.

The next day he went straight to Isis and explained to her what happened. The look on the woman's face after he finished was surprising. Her sapphire eyes had grown wide and filled with tears, her body shook with despair, and she had fallen into a bench in the museum where he met her. Her black hair was so straight, but it fell over her face elegantly, but depressingly.

"My brother…" her elegant voice trailed off, choked by her own tears. "Why didn't he tell me? This could've been prevented."

"Isis, there is a way to save your brother. I saw it yesterday when Yami no Malik approached Rika. He didn't attack her. In fact, it was like…" Yugi couldn't explain it. What he saw would've been mistaken for an attack, but Yami no Malik didn't. He had the perfect motive and opportunity. She witnessed him murdering an innocent kid. They were alone in an alley. He could've even taken advantage of that moment. But he didn't. Why? What does he see in her? And more…what does Bakura see in her? He was after something. They both were. But what was Yami no Bakura after?

"Yugi, you told me you saw the thief there with her?" Isis asked. Yugi nodded.

"He's using her, though. There's something she has that he wants. He never believes in relationships unless there's something in it for him," he explained. Isis sighed sadly.

"This is horrible. These two powerful spirits causing enough chaos already. Yugi, please stop all of this," Isis spoke. Yugi nodded, giving his word that he will, and then turned and left the museum. The sunlight was bright and blinded Yugi, causing him to shield his eyes. In the distance, a haunting, deep voice called out to him, whispering in his ear.

"_Mendu haiko hindi hindu necrose gintai!"_

Yugi closed his eyes, and felt his mind being pushed into the darkness beneath him. Then he felt Yami take over. He opened his eyes and saw a large city before him, built from stone and sand, crowds gathered around below. He stood, covered in glorious garments and clothes, gold crowns atop his head. He felt like he had been here before. He knew this was his stance as Pharaoh. He knew that on this day, something important and devastating happened. Something he should have never forgotten.

Then, a voice spoke. A voice that he didn't recognize. Now he knew where he was. He wasn't living through one of his memories, he was living through another's. Someone else was here, in his place, experiencing this.

"My Lord, Osiris, you're son has returned," spoke the voice. Yami looked up to see two beautiful woman stand beside him, one was more beautiful than the other. That one had long black hair that reached to her knees, so straight and elegant, absolutely perfect. Her eyes were a dark brown, but held a smile and light within them. Her skin was so dark and smooth, it glowed with the light of the sun. Her figure perfect and fit perfectly in her white and gold garments. Above her head was a gold band that formed through her hair and onto her forehead, gold beads strung onto it, to form a gold eye. Her hair was clasped in several gold bands, flickering in the light.

The other woman was beautiful, also, but not as quite. Her straight and elegant black hair flowed to her shoulders, a few inches more. Her eyes were brown, but held a seriousness to them, her body figure perfect in her glowing white and gold warrior clothes. Her hair held no gold bands or beads, but her skin and face held absolute perfect glow of the sun, like her sister. A voice inside Yami's mind, that same, deep, haunting voice told him that these women were Isis, the Goddess of Life and Death, and Nepthys, Isis' twin sister and warrior of the throne. She protected Osiris with her life. Yami felt embarrassed and flattered to be in the presence of such powerful and beautiful goddesses.

Suddenly, though, loud music played from below him, echoing through the crowds and skies. He looked around, seeing gold hawks and eagles fly above his head in large groups, some were even beautiful, red and orange phoenixes, singing a beautiful melody from their throats. A loud, announcing voice rang through the crowds.

"Announcing the arrival of Prince Horus!"

Immediately, every being in the crowd fell to their knees and hands, bowing down as a stranger dressed in complete gold approached the steps toward Yami. The sunlight streamed elegantly on the figure, blinding Yami somewhat, but he saw the stranger clearly. The stranger wore an armor of Egypt made entirely out of gold, a beautiful silver cape billowing behind him. His face was hidden behind a gold mask that resembled a hawk's face, four ruby eyes staring at Yami from the mask. In the stranger's arms was a gold battle helmet. All this gold shimmered on the stranger's dark skin, his black hair billowing softly around his face. As soon as he approached Yami, he dropped to one knee, bowing elegantly and beautifully to him.

"My father, King Osiris, ruler of the Underworld, I have returned from battle against the evil Seth, your brother, the kind of darkness," the stranger spoke in a calm, light manner. His voice resembled the song of the phoenixes. Yami didn't know what to say, but his mouth moved instinctively, a dark, cold voice rushing through his throat, words flowing from his lips.

"Stand, son, and show us the triumphs of your battle," he spoke. The boy stood before him, his face still bowed in an elegant way. He did not look at Yami, nor did he speak. Again, Yami was forced to speak. "Was my brother finally defeated?"

Horus did not speak again. Instead, he looked up, not at Yami, but at the more beautiful woman beside him, Isis. Horus' face held anger and rage within it, and Isis looked away, knowing what she had done. Yami noticed that something was missing from Horus' armor. He was expecting to see a gold eye with a black opal amulet around his throat, but he didn't.

"Where is the amulet, Horus? Where is the Eye?" he asked. Horus finally looked at him, the red rubies glimmering in the sunlight.

"I had to…father, please, do not think less of me. Do not think of me as shameful, but I gave it away. I couldn't bare to use it any more," Horus fell to his knees once more, both of them, his head bowed, while he held the helmet to his chest, preparing for a strike. "Strike now, father. Show me the punishment for my deed."

Yami said nothing, but looked at the young warrior. He then approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It was yours to use as you wished. I don't think any less of you now than I did a moment ago. You are my son, and have done me proud by speaking the truth. But how was the battle?"

Horus looked up, Yami pulling away as he stood up. He was forced to speak the truth.

"All was well, we were close to victory. Seth took upon a young female mortal and used her as a shield. She was saved by my hands, and sheltered once more. Seth's men were destroyed and I was about to defeat him. Then…Mother came running. She ordered my men to lay down their weapons. She couldn't bear to see her brother die," Horus explained. Yami looked from him to Isis, seeing the regret and sadness in her dark eyes.

"Is this true, Isis?" he asked. She looked at him, and he knew the answer. It was true. Yami then knew what this was. This memory was one of Osiris'. It was a memory of the battle that ended up with the disappearance of the Eye of Horus. This was a memory of the battle that lasted for thousands of years. Seth and Horus were mortal enemies, rivals in light and darkness. This was the battle that started the war. The one that caused all of the madness and chaos in the present day. But, why was Yami chosen to see this?

Soon, everything went dark, and then a light appeared. He opened his eyes completely, finding himself back to the present day, staring up at the clear blue sky. He was back at the present day, at Domino Museum. A familiar voice spoke to him, just then.

"Yugi, you okay?"

He looked to see Rika staring at him, her head tilted slightly to the side, her black hair billowing softly in the wind. She looked at him in a confused manner, yet something was making her smile darkly in her eyes. He noticed this, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he spoke. But just then, he imagined her wearing a gold mask like a hawk's face, four ruby eyes staring at him. That was impossible. He was imagining things. But one thing stayed in his mind. Rika did hold a resemblance to Horus, a resemblance he could not ignore. But how could that be?

* * *

The night's silence was quickly replenished as a blood-curdling scream pierced the darkness within. A stranger stood over a dismantled body, scarlet caking along the collarbone of the once pretty and blonde young woman. He had killed her, torn her mind apart, and then her body. She may not have deserved to die, but then again, no one in this world deserves to die. However, he had lusted for blood for so long since yesterday when he took away another soul. His lust for blood grew with each soul he shattered. He hungered for one type. The blood the runs through the host of Horus. That god would soon know what pain was all about. 

The stranger tilted his dark and malevolent amethyst eyes towards the sky, staring up at the bright, pale white moon. Something about the moon reminded him strongly of that one girl he kept colliding into. Something about her eyes strongly reminded him of the moon. They were so dark and silver, perfectly shaped and stared beautifully at him, no emotion showing, and no soul. That girl was just a hollow shell. He imagined her figure, her dark, scarlet streaked hair, her fair face. She was so dark and was so much like himself. He also remembered that last look she gave him. So lost and distant, a dreaming gaze towards him. He thought hard of that look, knowing he had seen it before.

Then it hit him. That pathetic blond woman who he dueled against on Kaiba Seto's battle ship. Before he attacked, that fool, little Jonouchi Katsuya, jumped onto the platform and stepped between them. That woman gave him the exact same stare that the girl gave Yami no Malik. But what did that mean? What type of stare was that? The stare that last long enough it pierced into his mind.

At that moment, though, voices aroused from the alleyway. He quickly dodged into the shadows to see two figures enter the alley. He hid behind a large pile of boxes and crates, containing mysterious objects and herbs that filtered to his nose, causing a stench to arouse, but he remained to that spot, watching the two figures walk into the alley. One of them was a thin woman with a perfect body, her long maple colored hair was held up into a high tail. Her green eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Walking with her, holding her hand was a tall boy with muscular arms and wavy black hair hovering over her dark brown eyes.

"Tomoko, what'd you say?" he asked the woman.

"I don't know, Sonusuke, what if this changes us?" she asked him. "I mean, this is a big step."

"But earlier you said yes. I'm worried you're not ready," Sonusuke spoke. He backed her up into the wall, staring into her eyes. Yami no Malik knew what was coming, but what surprised him was the look the girl was giving the young boy. It was so distant, so deep, so dark, yet it held a beautiful sparkle to the green pools. So dreaming and hypnotizing. The same look the girl gave him yesterday.

"Yes, I'm ready, Sonusuke. Please, I want to show I love you," the girl said. She grabbed the boy's face and smothered his face with kisses. Yami no Malik felt like he was about to gag. He had never seen such pathetic emotions at once. He silently dodged into the shadows, running quickly into another alley and hid once more, the sounds of moaning and screaming fading from his ears. But as he ran, he began to wonder if there were similar emotions in that one girl's gaze to him.

* * *

The dark night sky was clear once again, the pale white orb hanging high in the sky. The stars glittered magnificently in the blackness, causing Bakura to smile at their honest and true beauty. Something as beautiful and magnificent as this caused him to think of what his hikari would normally think of. But this time, instead of fabulous and famous works of art by famous people, Bakura found himself thinking of another. Another being that held much more beauty and darkness than the night itself. This other held eyes the same color and resemblance to the moon, their hair resembling the night sky at sunrise, pitch-black, all but the crimson streaks that fell randomly in place. Her appearance was startling and mesmerizing, but what he remembered more was the fact how dark and empty she appeared to him and his hikari. 

He looked up at the sky, thinking about yesterday when he had encountered that demon once again. That demon that was said to be Ishtar Malik's other, his yami. A demon claimed to be created from the hatred and grudge hidden in Malik's heart. A demon that many have called to this day as Yami no Malik. Yesterday, he had saved Rika from her own downfall by his hands. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that they knew each other. How was that to be? He questioned this, and he questioned something else. Yami no Malik was searching for something. Something entirely misdirected and concealed from his sight. Could he be sensing what Bakura had sensed? If he did, why didn't he attack Rika from the start?

There were so many unanswered questions now billowing in the air around. Many concerning Rika, others containing Yami no Malik. A few were even considering of the Pharaoh. What future laid before him that would concern such an innocent girl? What fate lay before her and the rest of them? Nothing good, but then again, there was nothing good in this world. No one was pure and simple; no one was innocent and naïve. Not even the little brat Kaiba. He was the only one amongst them closest to innocence, and even then, it was questionable. Wherever there was darkness, there was always light.

As he was lost in thought, he felt a painful pierce in his head and was surged through his entire body. He allowed his hand to fly to his head, rubbing his temple slightly, and then realized the pain wasn't internal or external. It was coming from somewhere else inside his soul. He then heard a calm, delicate voice chant in his ear, a language he recognized, but he could not translate it.

"_Sinkai sipu muku daito kissae matu atemu!"_

Bakura closed his eyes and felt the wind rush around his body like a hurricane. He felt a pull on his spirit and body, a pull like he was being pushed back in his mind. Suddenly, he felt something hot under him, and the wind relaxed. He was blinded, feeling a hot burning on his body, something trying to blind him even with his eyes closed. Suddenly, he felt like he had been in this exact place before. He opened his eyes, and saw nothing but bright sand shimmering in the warm sunlight. He looked around, noticing a few miles away were trees and green that have been sprouted from the ground, a cool breeze escaping and then fading from the oasis. Just then, though, a demanding, but calm and delicate voice spoke to Bakura.

"Arise, thief!"

He looked up to see a figure riding on a black stallion approach him. The figure's body was hidden under several layers of beige and white clothing, the only flesh revealed was around their eyes, which were cold and dark silver. The figure's body resembled that of a woman's, though. Bakura stood up at the woman's words, knowing that if he disobeyed, he would be struck down. Around the woman's neck was a gold amulet in the shape of an eye, a black gem placed in the center as the pupil. He had seen that amulet before. Yami no Malik had worn it yesterday when he encountered him.

As if he had no control over any part of his body, it arched forward and bent towards the figure, in a perfect and elegant bow. Then his mouth moved, his voice, a bit darker and younger, escaping his lips, words flowing from them.

"Who is it that dares command me?" he spoke to her. She didn't say anything, but dismounted her stallion. She looked at Bakura with eyes held with no emotion, but beauty and grace.

"Thief Bakura, I need your assistance. I was instructed by the mighty God Horus to discard a powerful artifact of his nobility. I ask of your assistance, for in order to do a spell, I require the blood of a mortal," the woman spoke coldly to him.

"And I am to assume this mortal is me?" Bakura asked her. She spoke nothing, but looked directly into his eyes. He saw no answer or soul in her eyes, just an emptiness into an endless depth.

"Will you assist me or not?" she asked again. He decided to toy with her.

"What worth is it for me if I do?" he asked. Her eyes smiled slightly and she returned to the stallion. He noticed a large bag hanging from the steed's side, and she pulled out a large parcel into her arms. She then turned back to him and handed it to him. He removed the beige cotton wrappings around it and saw himself staring directly at a large box with ancient Egyptian carvings, the whole box made entirely out of gold. He ran his fingers along the carved lining of it, seeing the faint images of Horus, Isis, and Osiris. Then he opened the box and stared at brilliantly shining jewels of rubies, diamonds, silver, silk, sapphires, and much of gold plates of coins. There was so much here, it quenched his thirst of thievery.

"Is this worth enough to you?" the woman asked. He looked up at her, his eyes glowing with greed and much satisfaction.

"It is well enough. I will assist you to the ends of the world," he spoke. Her eyes smiled slightly, then she stepped back to allow him to mount her stallion. After that, she got on behind him and they rode off towards the oasis. Bakura snapped the reigns, ordering the creature to run, and it obeyed. Soon, shade fell over them, cooling his face, as they entered the trees. A large pool of water, like a swamp, stood in the center, the trees spread out before it in an unusual manner.

The woman stepped down from the horse, and he followed, noticing her not taking any equipment or devices. She approached the shoreline of the water, staring out into it. Then she turned to Bakura, her eyes holding the emotionless gaze, but it also held excitement and anxiousness.

"Thief Bakura, do you know where we are?" she asked him. He looked at her, not knowing at all. "We are in the scent of the Nile, the place where Sobek and his minions hid themselves during a horrible war, the war between light and dark. He did not want to be found and used for the darkness by Seth, nor guilty into by Horus. It is abandoned now, distant from the rest of the world. I was not surprised to find you out here, mainly because you are the only one to help me with this ritual."

"And what type of ritual is it?" Bakura asked her.

"A ritual of concealment. This amulet I where now once belonged to the powerful Horus, however he battled against Seth, but Isis threw herself in between, saving her brother. Horus could not bare to face his father with defeat with the shield of light surrounding him. Never again does he want to be protected by his own soul. I was taken and instructed to seal away this object, being sure that my master will never find it."

"Your master?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, you may know him as Set. He is my master. He used me in that same battle against Horus, but the honorable god saved me and told me to hide away. He came to me again with these instructions, telling me only one as pure as the sun, but dark as night can seal away such a powerful object. He ordered me to find the thief of Egypt, tell him to assist me in such ritual, knowing the blood of light and darkness will hide this," the woman spoke. Bakura didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Am I the sacrifice, or are you?" he asked. She looked up at him, and removed the hood of her clothing, her long black hair flowing to her arms, bloody streaks caked within it. Bakura gasped, this stranger's resemblance similar to Rika's.

"I hold the blood of the war on my body, I have a heart as gold and pure as the sun, but a soul as dark and empty as night. I am a combination of both light and darkness, the shielder of chaos. Only I must be sacrificed, not you. You are here to make sure I am to drown within this water," she demanded.

"But why? Why must you drown?" Bakura spoke.

"Do not question my orders, Thief Bakura. Just do as I command. After my blood falls, I will wonder into the center of the water. You are to follow me there, and then you will hold me beneath the surface until I am dead," she commanded. "Do I have your word that you will not let me go? That you will do as I say without hesitation? That no matter what, if I scream, if I beg, if I cry, you will not turn away?"

Bakura didn't know how to answer. But as he looked into her eyes, he knew that he had to promise her his word. "Yes."

"Good," she murmured. She approached the water, her ankles disappearing beneath the surface. She looked at the sparkling water in the sunlight, then pulled a golden blade from her sleeve. The sunlight reflected off it, and nearly blinded Bakura, but he remained, watching her. She snapped the rope holding the amulet away from her throat and gripped it in her hand. She then brought the blade close to her wrist where a blue vein had shown along her pale wrist. She drew the edge of the blade across the vein, and it immediately opened, scarlet colors rushing out and down her hand onto the gold clutched in her fist. The scarlet mixed with the black and gold, shining brilliantly. She then reached out her blood-covered arm, and the gold amulet slipped through her fingers and landed into the water with a rather echoing plop!

The woman turned to Bakura then, and instinctively he removed the band around his waist, which released the maroon, silver, and gold coat wrapped around his body. He then began to follow her into the center of the water, like how she commanded him, and felt the warm sun upon his bare upper torso. He saw the faint tears in her eyes as she approached the water's center, the water crawling up her waist. She then turned to him, bowing slightly to him. He felt the depression in her black soul crawl up into the water around them, her arm flowing more blood than ever from the pierced vein.

"You must kill me now, Thief Bakura," she demanded. She looked up at him, and raised her clear and unwounded hand up to his face, her nails stroking his cheek tenderly. Then her hand moved up into his white hair, brushing back the sweat and heat from his face. He had never been touched like this, but as he looked at her, he realized she had never touched anyone that way before. A small, sparkling tear ran down her cheek, and his hands came up to her shoulders.

She let out a sharp, brief gasp as he pulled her into him, embracing her tightly into his body, crushing his lips firmly against hers. Her eyes shot wide, but then closed as he released her. He then pulled her down by her shoulders, pushing her head below surface. He held her down for a few moments before she started to twitch and scream. Her arms fought above the surface, clawing at his wrists and hands, which held her down below, almost hitting her head on the seafloor. She clawed viciously, trying to break her legs from under his hold, but his knees pinned her. Her words echoed in his head like a siren.

"_Do I have your word that you will not let me go? That you will do as I say without hesitation? That no matter what, if I scream, if I beg, if I cry, you will not turn away?"_

He gave her his word. He was to drown her, suffocate her under water, no matter how much she fought, no matter how hard she screamed, he would not let her go. She fought hard, water flooding into her lungs until there was little space. Then, as her nails gave one last dig into his flesh, her arms went limp and cold, her body still, and the screaming stopped. He waited a few moments, feeling her body fall limp beneath him. Then he released the corpse. It floated up to the surface, eyes closed, mouth slightly open in an elegant position. Her left arm bled viciously into the water, her face pale and cold. He lifted her head up from the water, the caked blood flowing through her black hair and penetrating the sparkling blue. He held her, staring down at her body. She no longer had a soul, had a dream, and had a breath. She didn't have a life anymore. She was gone. And he had killed her.

Then he closed his eyes as he held her body close to his, and felt it disappear. He was being pushed back into darkness, into his mind, until all fell calm. He didn't feel water around him, nor the hot sun. Instead, he felt a cool breeze surround him. He opened his eyes and gasped. He was back into the present day, no longer in ancient Egypt. He looked up at the pitch-black night sky, wondering what he had just experienced. That was a memory, his own memory, but it was hidden and lost. Why? Why could he not remember it until then?

He knew well it had something to do with Rika, but now, the more he thought of her, the more worried he became that he might kill her….again.

* * *

FD: I'm sorry it's so long this time. I wanted to keep the plot in the same order, kind of leave a bit of questions and confusing around. If you liked this chapter, please let me know. I'm done with that song lyrics for Disturbed, and now will be working on another song lyric by Disturbed. The next one is more in common with the story than the previous one. Anyway, major thanks to Shadowed Darkside, who has been reviewing this story since it was put up. Thanks a lot! Peace! 


	8. Lake of Dreams

Chapter VII: The Lake of Dreams

(A/N: Although I am using the lyrics from "Mistress" by Disturbed, this chapter is originally inspired by Review "Arms Wide Open" by Creed, who I like, but this song got me thinking, which, technically, is a bad thing. And no, this chapter will not hold any romantic scenes besides a little crush a certain little boy we all know has.)

* * *

_**I stand on the brink of your mind**_  
_** living inside a nightmare from which**_  
_** I just cannot awaken**__

* * *

_

A few days passed quietly and quickly. The skies were always clear for some unknown reason, and the sun always shined brilliantly in the sky, causing several beings to come out and enjoy the light and warmth, while others hid in the shadows and darkness of the alleys, waiting for the night to arrive. As most will know, one of those beings just happened to be a deadly, murderous Egyptian, who waited for his prey each night. While one girl caused several questions to arouse amongst her friends. Motou Yugi and his other, his yami, the Pharaoh, questioned of the vision they had and the meaning of so. Yami no Bakura continued to flirt with the young girl and figure out the meaning of his own memory, but neither succeeded any closer to the answers than Yami no Malik did in finding the host of Horus. No one had any succession in obtaining their goals, and now Rika was about to find out the truth about herself.

The day that brought about the end of the mystery was a very clear and beautiful day. The sun hung high, illuminating the sky and earth with its warm light. In the crowd a young boy could be found, his long, ravenous hair swayed over his shoulders as he sat on a bench, thinking. Within his dark eyes, he found much memory of disagreements and arguments amongst him and his older brother. He decided not to think about those things, trying to clear his mind. It had been about a week since that day when they saw her again. It was a happy day for him, mainly because he hadn't seen her in a long time, but his older brother, Seto, acted as it was a horrible day. Since that day, he has begged and pleaded with Seto to allow her to baby-sit him once again, but the answer never changed. It was always no. He didn't understand why the sudden change in attitude about his brother. He always thought if they ever met again, they would be pleased to see each other. But there wasn't a smile on either face when they made eye contact. It was like since they separated that they grew to hate each other.

He didn't want to think about them right now. He wanted to try to clear his head. He had been distracted and stressed to a limit in his mind during these past weeks that he couldn't think straight. He closed his eyes, trying to block out all sounds and thoughts from his mind, trying to relax. But as he did so, his mind kept wondering back to her. He could imagine her warm and sweet smile, her pitch-black with red streaks running through the strands, her moonlike, silver eyes that always held a smile towards him. He missed her a lot. He didn't know why, but every time he thought about her, a weird, strange feeling aroused in his stomach, hurting him and making him blush. Why did he always feel that? What type of emotion was that?

As this ran through his head, he felt a soft hand run through his hair, caressing him gently and lovingly. The touch was warm and soothing. He opened his eyes to stare into a pair of silver ones, framed elegantly onto a fair face, surrounded by black and crimson hair. He smiled, pulling away slowly from her hand. He couldn't believe that she was there with them.

"Hey, there, little Mokuba," she spoke to him. He smiled, enjoying the way she said his name.

"Hey, Rika. What's up?" he asked. She shook her head, and then joined him on the bench.

"Where's Seto?" she asked. "I normally you see you two together always."

"We had a bit of an argument, I decided to get out and get some air," Mokuba confessed. She smiled.

"Hey, there's this place I discovered a couple of days ago that no one goes to. I'm heading over there right now. You want to come with?" she asked. He smiled and nodded, standing up with her and looking up at the sky. It was such a lovely day. And now it was going to get even better as he was about to spend it all alone with Rika. He walked with her towards the street and she held out her hand. Immediately, a neon yellow car drove up to them, and she opened the door to allow him in.

"I don't have a license yet, so we'll take a taxi there. Is that all right with you?" she asked him. Mokuba nodded, anticipating the day. Several times before Rika would take him away from his brother's company and spend the day with him, buy him things or go to the beach or the park and enjoy the day together. She would even "kidnap" him for a while just to hang out. He guessed that she didn't have very many friends, either that or she was practicing with him on hoping to have children of her own one day. He didn't know what it was, but every time he was with Rika, he felt safe and secure, like how he used to in the arms of his own mother. He missed her, and when in the arms of Rika, he missed her even more. But he liked having Rika around, though. It was like having an older sister, someone who he could not only look up to, but admire.

Rika leaned forward, giving the driver of the taxi directions, and they rode off. Mokuba looked out the window, watching the buildings and cars and strangers pass by at such speed, it hypnotized him. He felt Rika watching him with those silver eyes. Then a question just suddenly flowed out of his mouth that seemed to have offended Rika a bit, and he regretted ever asking it.

"Rika, why did you break up with Seto?" She looked at him, a confused look in her eyes, and then turned away, letting out a solemn, depressed sigh. She didn't answer, but smiled sweetly at Mokuba.

"It's something you shouldn't be worried about," she spoke, running her fingers through his silky black bangs. He smiled at her, knowing that she already forgave him. But still he wondered what the reason was. Seto and Rika were happy together, though they didn't show it out in public. He always was jealous of his older brother, but then reality would hit him that he and Rika were too far apart in ages that it couldn't happen. As they rode off, the crowds and building began to fade and the drove into a large field of green outside the city. Mokuba recognized this place, mainly because this area was mostly abandoned, all but the soccer teams that came out and played in their games. No one came out here, so far from the malls and business of the city. It was a small countryside, and whenever they wanted some peace and quiet, Rika would take Mokuba out here just to relax.

Soon the large and wide green grass fields began to fade more into large open fields of sand and dirt, not one bit of greenery grown this far. At the edge of this field, the cab stopped and Rika quickly handed the driver a couple of folded bills before getting out and stepped aside for Mokuba. Then the cab drove forward, made a U-turn, and drove back into the city. Mokuba looked around the desert fields, and then looked to see a few feet away, casting large shadows down upon them, tall palm trees and bushes and plants rose high into the sky, a cool breeze escaping from the oasis. Mokuba looked up at the small forest, surprised to see it had grown out here for so long.

"Are we going in there?" Mokuba asked her. She nodded charmingly, and held out her hand to him.

"I discovered this place a couple of days ago when I just took a walk outside of town. Wait until you see what behind these trees," she spoke. Mokuba took her hand and they walked together into the trees, a slight blush arousing in Mokuba's face when he realized he was holding Rika's hand. He pulled his hand away, not wanting to embarrass himself or be treated younger than what he was. He walked with her into the trees, and gasped.

The trees spread apart in an elegant manner, the lining amongst them forming a crescent moon in the shore. Breaking along was a large body of water, like a lake, that sparkled brilliantly with a mixture of azure, turquoise, and navy. The water reflected the sunlight beautifully, and Mokuba was just mesmerized by the beauty of this place. How could it have been abandoned? It was so lovely, so brilliantly beautiful.

"Rika, this is…amazing!" Mokuba spoke, approaching the shoreline of the water. He looked down and saw his reflection in the surface.

"I'd thought you'd like it, Mokuba," she spoke gently to him. He turned to see her stand by one of the trees, hidden by its shadow. Then she took a step into the sunlight, a bright smile on her face. He loved that smile. But what happened next surprised him. An echoing siren sounded close to them, and he looked around into the distant streets behind the trees, hoping to see a police car, but no. The siren echoed above them, but from where? The sunlight brightened in his eyes, but then the light faded slightly, and silence echoed in the area. But what happened next startled him more.

Rika took a few steps forward, but then something shot under her foot, catching her ankle, and her feet left the ground. Immediately her body fell forward onto the ground, and Mokuba watched with fear in his eyes as her forearm hit one root hard, while her head collided with its trunk. Pain surged through her head and body, and Mokuba heard a loud crack come from her body. Mokuba ran towards her as a low moan of "ow" escaped her lips, and she hunched over, cradling her arm.

"Rika, are you okay!" he asked, leaning over her. She let out a forceful laugh, and looked up at Mokuba. A small scarlet cut was on the side of her forehead, matching liquid trailing down her cheek. She smiled at Mokuba, her eyes holding a dark smile in them.

"Yes, I'm fine, Mokuba, don't worry," she spoke.

"Are you sure! I think we need to get that arm checked out! Come on, I'll go call a cab!" Mokuba demanded, pulling on her uninjured arm, but she remained still. She reached up and grasped his hand delicately, assuring him that she was fine.

"Don't worry about me, Mokuba. I'm fine. My arm's just sprained, and my head just got a bump on it. It's nothing," she said standing up. Mokuba looked at her cradle her arm gently, and then saw that forced smile. She was in pain, but it was as if she was enjoying every bit of it. That was not human. But then again, she hasn't been acting human anymore, like how she used to. Those looks in her eyes were always echoed by darkness and shadows. Her smile always held a depressed or dark aura about it. But no matter what, whenever she smiled, it would warm his heart.

"I still say we should get you to a doctor. I heard something crack!" Mokuba demanded, but once again Rika argued.

"I'm fine, Mokuba. That was just the bark of the tree when my head hit it," she reassured. She looked from him to the lake, and that smile vanished. Her eyes gazed into the water with a hypnotic and dreaming gaze. Her eyes were fixed in a perfect, fainting gaze towards the surface of the water. She approached the shore and Mokuba could only watch her, feeling his body pin to that spot.

The water gave a more beautiful shimmer as her ankles sunk beneath the surface, and it was as if the light reflecting in the water was added by her spirit. She walked further into the water, and her eyes closed, feeling the cool and gentle touch of it against her flesh hidden beneath her clothes. Mokuba then gasped as her body reached the center of the lake, the water licking at the flesh of her waist. Then the sunlight surrounding them faded, sending the forest into shadows somewhat, the daylight giving them sight of where they were. Mokuba stared in awe, and a beautiful sound filtered to his ears. It was like a combination of the call of a wolf, an orchestra of flutes and pipes, and the gentle whispers of the wind. Mokuba closed his eyes, feeling like as if the sound was coming from inside him, from inside his soul. He felt like all was at peace, like he and his brother never argued, like Seto and Rika never broke up, like there were no wars, no worries, no fears in the world. All was peaceful and beautiful. The music began to flow from his ears into his heart, into his soul. It was so beautiful to hear such an angelic sound.

He opened his eyes and looked out into the lake, and gasped. The whole lake was shining a beautiful light, almost like a mixing of white and blue. It was so beautiful, and the light surrounded Rika in a beautiful way. It was almost like wings had sprouted from her back, shining in the light. The light then covered her body, and then vanished completely. Mokuba blinked, the beautiful sounds died, and the sunlight came back, the only light streaming onto the water. Rika turned to him, confused of what just happened also, but then smiled at Mokuba as she moved her arm freely, and he also noticed the wound and blood on her face had vanished completely.

"What was that?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know, but it felt good," Rika spoke, dabbing at her head, checking for an opening or blood. She smiled, feeling nothing but her clear face, and waded out of the water. She approached Mokuba, a bright smile on her face. She ran her fingers through his hair lovingly, and he couldn't help but embrace her around the waist.

"I'm so glad you're okay. But what healed you?" he asked, looking at the water's surface.

"I don't know. After I stood back up, I felt like something was calling me. Like a voice, or song, and I couldn't control my body anymore. It was like a dream, a wondering dream where I had to obey, not command," she explained. Mokuba looked at her, seeing the confusion and worry in her eyes, and then he smiled.

"Whatever it was, it helped you, and that's what matters," he said. He sat in the light green grass beneath him and Rika sat next to him, mesmerized by the lakes beauty and color. They sat there for hours, thinking and conversing and playing, acting like the good friends they once were two years ago. Soon, Mokuba began yawning and eventually fell asleep on Rika's lap. She smiled down at his figure, so small, so innocent, so immature, it was more than cute, it was adorable. She looked at the lake, curious of the water's surface and magic. Somehow, it had healed her completely, her body, her wounds, and her soul. Like as if everything in her that had been broken and wounded over the years all healed at once in those waters. It was unexplainable, it was unbelievable, yet it left a smile on her face.

She sat there, Mokuba's head resting on her legs, stroking her fingers delicately through his hair. It had been a long time since Mokuba and she were in this exact position. Seto and she were probably the closest they could ever get in that kind of relationship. It lasted for about two years, and then Seto and she realized that it couldn't get any better. However, it was Seto to prove that otherwise. He took her one night while she was baby-sitting Mokuba, who was fast asleep, and then showed her "the true meaning of love" as he called it afterwards. Though she hated to admit it, even to this day, but for a virgin, Kaiba Seto was really good at it. So good that it left her speechless for days. But then, a few days later, something happened that made her realize she couldn't stay with Seto. Something that devastated her and caused her to lose grips with reality and what was inside her nightmares. Soon, she confronted Seto and told him that she couldn't be with him any longer. It wasn't possible for her to sustain the pain of being apart, but it did them both better good when they did. Kaiba could focus more on his company and little brother and she could focus more on her schooling and her dreams. She didn't have any real dreams. Only one stood in her heart for so long now. But she could never make it come true since two years ago. Now only a faint memory remained of that dream, a memory of what it used to be, of how strong and comforting it became. No more did it live to her.

She sat there with Mokuba in her arms, staring out into the water in a dreaming gaze, hoping to see something extraordinary to her. Nothing happened. She stroked Mokuba's hair, and sighed. Nothing exciting ever happened to her, but somehow she felt like she didn't need excitement. All she needed was this little child here with her. At that moment, a beautiful voice, soft, calming, soothing, began to sing in the wind, brushing against Rika's ears like feathers. The voice was singing a beautiful and caressing lullaby. Rika listened intently, realizing she had heard that lullaby before.

"_Hoto sinkutai misue monomono. So close to my heart, so close to my life. Sikai tuso amue mita horo kisue. Close your eyes little one and create a beautiful world…."_

"Mother…." Rika didn't know where that came from, but it was as if something forced it out of her mouth. Her mother never sang a lullaby like that before. The lullaby was sang in a different language, a language she had never heard of, yet could understand. A language that she felt like she had spoken before, but she didn't recognize it. How was that possible? Yet that lullaby didn't fade. It remained, singing to her. It was as if an unnoticeable angel was singing a lullaby above them, singing to aide the young child on Rika's lap to sleep.

"_Tiyu mokai sintu misue. My heart, my soul, my life. Shitai giscue foro sobek. My flesh, my blood, my bone…."_

Rika began to feel light headed, and it was at that moment that she realized she couldn't remain here anymore. She had to wake Mokuba up and get him home. She looked down at his slumbering figure, feeling guilty to even think of waking such an innocent looking being. But she had to. She had to wake him up and take him home. His brother would be worried by now.

"Mokuba," she whispered softly to him. Her voice was low and comforting, soothing to the soul at that moment, warming any heart of any creature that passed by. Above, the beautiful birds listened to her voice as she tried to wake up the young boy, mesmerized by the sudden beauty of it.

"Mokuba."

Mokuba stirred slightly, his closed eyes twitching, and then slowly opening to stare blankly and dreamingly into space. He mistaken the voice of the young teenage girl for another's soothing, comforting, and loving voice. "Ma…ma?" he moaned. The girl smiled sweetly at the mistaken identity, but knew well she would never be called that again. Never again.

"No, Mokuba, it's me, Rika. We need to leave now, okay? I'm sure Seto is worried about you," Rika told him softly.

"But why? It's so nice here. I wish we could stay here forever," Mokuba whined slightly. "I was having such a nice dream."

"About what?" Rika asked.

"About you…and Seto…and me….You and Seto were together again….And we were a happy family," Mokuba sighed, sitting up in drowsily way. Rika sighed sadly at the boy's dream. Ever since they broke up, that's all he ever wanted. He wanted to see his brother smile the way he used to when he was with Rika.

"Mokuba, I'm sorry, I know that's what you want, but that can never happen again. Me and Seto are history, and though that may be, that doesn't mean we are. I'm still your friend, and I'll still take care of you," Rika spoke, running her fingers lovingly through his hair. He smiled, but then looked down sadly. Rika decided to change the subject between them. "Come on, let's call a cab and go pick up some ice cream before heading back."

Mokuba smiled as he stood up with her and exit the oasis with her, but he couldn't help think that maybe they still had another chance to be together. What if Rika still had feelings for Seto? And he knew Seto still had feelings for her. They still had a chance. But it was all up to Rika to make it that way.

* * *

**_Stand on the edge of your life_**  
**_ just give me another moment_**  
**_ from which I will never awaken_****_

* * *

_**

The sun began to sink behind the horizon as the hour passed by and Kaiba Seto was waiting anxiously for his brother to return home. He had gone out earlier that day to clear his head after the two of them had an argument, and since then Kaiba hadn't heard from or seen his younger brother for hours. He really hoped he was alright, especially with these random murders popping up all over the city and a serial killer out there. As he thought of these things, he couldn't help but think of Yukari Rika, who always seemed to be really interested in such things. He remembered when they were together, she would always watch this old American movie called Silence of the Lambs, and it would always freak him and Mokuba out. It was based on a true story about this weird serial killer who kidnapped women of size fourteen or more and starve them for three days, and on the third day he would kill and skin them and wear their skin as his own. It was disgusting and gross beyond all reason, but she enjoyed watching that movie. He never understood why, though.

He also remembered that when they did go see movies in theaters, she wouldn't scream or yell and jump to him like most of the girls in the theater. She did hold this weird spark in her eyes as she watched, a spark that worried him a bit. Luckily, she always told him that it was just a movie and that she liked it, reason for why he was worried. Not very many people like gross and disturbing images. She was always a weird girl, but then again she always was, even at work. She never talked to anyone, not even him when she was at work, and would hide herself in an office or her projects before turning to crowds and groups to discuss business. Reason why she never attended a meeting.

As he thought of her, he realized that though they had broken up, he did miss her skeptical and sassy attitude around the mansion. He especially missed the fact that she was real kind to Mokuba. No one, besides him, was ever that nice to his little brother. Mokuba would even come to him, complimenting their relationship, and talking about how she reminded him of their mother. Kaiba could definitely see a resemblance around her affections towards Mokuba. She never treated Kaiba like a son, though, but more of an equal, if not more. She never hugged him, unless she was truly in a romantic mood, and she never kissed him unless they were alone, where, unfortunately, it would get out of hand. She would always turn him on with a mere kiss, and then he would either play fight with her or wrestle her where one of them got hurt, kind of. It was a fun relationship, and he did miss it. However, he also knew it was better they weren't together.

"Good evening, Master Mokuba," a voice filtered up the stairs into Kaiba's office as he heard the voice of one of their maids spoke as the front door opened. "And Madam Yukari."

Kaiba's heart suddenly stopped when he heard the name "Yukari" be spoken. He rushed out of his office, and, trying to maintain his emotions and appearance, he walked down the stairs into the entrance room where two figures stood, smiling at each other, joking and laughing. One of the figures, smaller than the other, with wild black hair falling to his waist, his dark eyes sparkling with enjoyment and excitement. The other was a tall young woman whose shoulder length pitch-black hair held randomly placed scarlet streaks. Her dark silver eyes held the shadows within them as they looked up to him.

"Hey, there, Seto," she said cheerfully, and Kaiba at once felt his face flow red.

* * *

FD: That's all for now. Then next chapter will be a bit more exciting, mainly because there'll be a scene in it that I think you guys would like. It's not violence, it's something else. Something I know I'll like. Anyways, peace! 


	9. Shadow of the Moonlight

Chapter VIII: Shadow of the Moonlight

* * *

_**Stand on the brink of my own demise**_  
_** Fallen again for another**_  
_** Mistress of burden**__**

* * *

**_

"Hey there, Seto," the girl spoke to him, her smile holding a dark aura around it, while her eyes held a sensitive shield of shadows within them. Kaiba Seto looked at her, then cleared his throat and looked at the younger boy, his little brother, Mokuba.

"Mokuba, where were you? I've been worried," he spoke sternly.

"Told you," the girl teased the young one. He laughed as she swiped her hand playfully through his hair, and then he smiled at his brother.

"I went out, met up with Rika, and she took me to this lake that was really cool. It was a beautiful place Seto. We were there for hours, and then we head back for some ice cream," he said happily. Kaiba smiled, but wasn't the least bit surprised. Rika always did things like that with Mokuba years ago. However, something about seeing her again didn't feel right to Kaiba at all.

"Mokuba, I think it's time you went to bed," Kaiba insisted on his little brother.

"Ah, but Seto! Rika's here! Can't I stay up?" Mokuba asked.

"Tomorrow I have a board meeting with several accountants, and I need you to be there with me. I think it's best you get some rest," Kaiba spoke. Mokuba looked at Rika, hoping he would get some aide from her. However, the look in her eyes disagreed with his own.

"Your brother's right, Mokuba. You need to head off to bed," she said. "Tell you what, I'll see you to your room."

"Thanks, Rika." The two of them raced past Kaiba and up one of the flights of stairs, disappearing into the hallways above. Kaiba remained to that spot in the entrance hall, questioning what to do next. Rika was back here, in his home, tucking Mokuba in and taking him out during the day, like how she used to. He shouldn't rush things. He didn't want her back, mainly because it was her choice to leave. But he was confused on several matters. She never told him why she broke up with him. They never talked once since then. When Kaiba called her house or went to go visit, no one was there. It was as if the whole place was deserted.

A couple of years back, Kaiba and Rika went to different schools, but worked at the same company. Rika's family lived across town and her parents were quite nice to him. They approved of their relationship, especially Rika's mother. Her mother was quite lovely. An averaged height woman with long caramel curls and dazzling green eyes. No matter what, she was always home to take care of her husband and only daughter. Rika's father was a broad older man, having been in the military for most of his life. Kaiba didn't know where Rika got her looks from, because her father didn't have black hair or silver eyes. In fact, he had no hair at all, a clean-shaven man with a serious and stern look in his brown eyes. The military did a lot to him, but he never treated anyone bad outside of the war zone.

Exactly two years ago, before they broke up, Kaiba went to go see Rika at her home. When he arrived, he wasn't greeted with open arms literally by her mother. He didn't shake hands with her father. He wasn't jumped on by the many animals they kept inside the house. There was no furniture there, no life. It was as if they never lived there. At first, he was confused, but the next time he saw Rika, before he could ask what happened, she insisted they not each other again and that she would never come back. He didn't understand it. But then a week ago he saw her again, with that classmate of his, Bakura Ryou.

A few minutes passed and Kaiba remained to that spot as Rika came silently down the stairs, a slight shy smile on her face. That smile vanished when she looked up at Kaiba, noticing him blocking the doorway out. He stepped forward, and then she looked down, the dark aura surrounding her facial features once more.

"Seto, I need to get home," she spoke.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. Where exactly is your home?" he asked.

"Why?" she mocked.

"You never told me the reason we broke up. I've been wondering that for two years, Rika," he spoke.

"Oh, I didn't? See, that's my fault, sorry," she said in an embarrassed tone. A faint red grew around her eyes.

"Well, why did you decide to break up with me?" Kaiba asked. She looked at him, the darkness growing more in her eyes. He wasn't familiar with this look. It was more of a depressed, murderous gaze.

"You're not going to let me leave unless I tell you, right?" she asked. He nodded. "Seto, you pull this stupid trick all the time. You think I would've figured a way around it."

"What? Not letting you leave unless I get my way?" he teased.

"Precisely. But if you insist…" she let her sentence wonder, and Kaiba was immediately pulled down a memory trail of the times he pulled this same stunt with her. Usually, it ended up on the floor with them wrestling each other or Kaiba tickling her until she cried. He remembered that, and smiled at the memory.

"So, are you going to tell me or not?" he asked.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but I warn you. You're not gonna like what you hear," she forewarned.

"Try me," Kaiba spoke.

"That week, something happened that changed my life, Seto. On…our _special_ night, my parents were driving home from a party with their friends. A few teenagers were drag racing opposite them. One of their cars lost control and hit my parents. Their car fell into a ditch and burst into flames automatically. I got the message as soon as I got home. I was forced to be relocated in the city to different guardians. A couple months after, I was stuck with my Uncle Shinto. On that week, though, I was so devastated I blocked and pushed everything and everyone away. Unfortunately, they included you and Mokuba. That's why I broke up with you, Kaiba Seto," she spoke in a low and calmed voice, but her tone and depth were echoed by a dark aura. Kaiba had never heard anyone speak of their parents' death so dark and cold. In fact, he was surprised to hear her parents died.

"I'm…I'm so sorry. But that explains why I couldn't find you. Is there anything I can do?" Kaiba offered.

"No, it's been two years since. I can live," she said. He looked into her eyes and saw no tears or depression. That was a first. Every time he talked of his own parents' death, he always felt like crying. But in her eyes, he saw no emotion, no soul. Nothing but a silver gaze that seemed distant and lost. He had seen that type of gaze before. Several times, and each time it pulled him in. Like this one.

He felt a hand crawl up to her face and leaned down quickly, pulling her in just as her eyes pulled him. At once, in a quick movement, his lips found hers and softly brushed before pushing into her. He felt her gasp be stifled by the kiss. But he didn't pull away. Instead, one hand found her waist and pulled her closer, feeling his body brush against hers. He hadn't realized what he was doing until she brought her hands up to his chest, and with amazing strength, pushed away, breaking it. She was glaring at him, anger and rage surging through her eyes like lightning piercing the black sky.

"Kaiba Seto, what the hell was that for!" she yelled. He looked at her, confused of his own actions. He hesitated for a moment, feeling his heart pound inside him.

"I'm sorry, I was just caught up…. I remember whenever you gave me that look, that lost and distant look, I would always kiss you. That was how our first kiss began…." He didn't know where he was going with this, but he noticed that when he said that, the anger and rage in her eyes decreased, relaxing slightly.

"You remember that?" she asked. He looked at her, feeling everything fade.

"Of course I do. It was four years ago, it was a beautiful night. I needed your help in a business meeting and right after it was sunset. The meeting took place in a building across from the pier. After, I thought it would be nice to watch the sunset on the pier. We stood there, together, watching it on the horizon. You started talking about how you and your father got along so well, that if anything would happen to him and your mother you would devastated. Then the topic changed to Mokuba, because of me. While we were talking about our families, you got that look in your eye. That lost, distant look, like as if you were dreaming up a nightmare. That's when I kissed you," he spoke. He saw a bit of a smile form on her face, and he was glad to see it.

"I can't believe you remember that. I thought you would've forgotten it by now," she said sadly.

"What? No, never. That night was one of the most beautiful nights I've ever seen or been through. I would never forget something like that," Kaiba assured. He felt as if a flame was growing inside him, burning passionately and brightly. He saw in her eyes a flame was growing also, but then it vanished, as if forcing the emotion away.

"I'm sorry, Seto, but those days are long gone. I can't be with you, I can't take care of Mokuba anymore. It's just not the way it's meant to be," she said as she walked past him, and closed the front door behind her. Kaiba stared after her, wondering if what he had done was huge mistake or not.

* * *

**_To idolize_**  
**_ hoping that one of them will decide_**  
**_ to let me in_****_

* * *

_**

The moonlight strung onto the balconies and ledges of all the open windows, the night's air warm and shallow. It flowed in coolly to an open room, black paint spread across the walls, a barren space left between the large queen size bed and large dresser, where the reflection of a slumbering girl was shown on the large Victorian mirror. The girl slumbered, unaware of a stranger lurking in her room. The stranger's spiky, golden blond hair shimmered in the flooding moonlight, framing his elegant, dark face and emotionless, murdering amethyst eyes. He watched the young girl slumber peacefully, looking back on the previous days where he had sought several victims and souls, and each time he would attack or finish, she would appear, admiring his work. He never understood why, but each time she did, she never revealed herself, and he always urged to kill her, like so many others, but never had the courage to do so. Why was that?

His mind drifted off to a memory of one evening where she found him on the empty and deserted beach outside of the city, leaning over his newly fallen soul, a departed young teenager who held much resemblance to his first victim of the shadows on board of Kaiba Seto's blimp, that pathetic Kujaku Mai. She held that familiar gaze in her silver mooneyes. That distant, lost, yet dreaming gaze that no light could penetrate, no hopes could tear. He had seen that look only twice before on different beings. Once was during the Battle City tournament where that fool Jonouchi Katsuya jumped in between his attack on Mai and tried to save her. The wench held the same gaze for the mutt. Then in the alley, two teenagers were talking, and the girl had that same gaze towards her lover. Could this girl have the same emotions for him?

If so, he didn't know whether he could handle having someone care for him in those exact ways. It was unheard of, and more so, it was unthinkable. He could never care for someone. He had no feelings except hatred and evil. He was born from those emotions. He knew nothing else. Yet his mind was torn on thought of this girl. He looked over her slumbering features. Her black hair with randomly placed scarlet bonds spread around her bare shoulders, framing her fair face. He knew behind those elegantly closed eyelids were those endlessly deep, fogged, dazzling silver eyes. He didn't know why he kept looking at her, but he felt dazed and complex by her features. Why? He held no feelings for this girl. He wanted to know what it was about himself that interested her.

He approached closer to the bed, gazing into her face, allowing the moonlight to stream past him and onto her perfectly fair face. His eyes trailed down her body, revealed to the moonlight, covered by a black tank top and black jeans. Why did she wear uncomfortable clothing for when she slumbered? He wanted to know so much about her, to taste that sweet bitterness that ran through her veins…to long for the uprising pain and surging screams escape her lips…have her twitch and fight beneath him…. The moonlight streamed onto the blade in his hand, anticipating the moment he would cut her flesh. He brought the blade up to his level, crawling slightly into the wide bed before feeling the heat of her flesh radiate onto him. So warm, so mesmerizing, like the sun. How could a girl so dark radiate so flaunting aura?

He couldn't help but allow his hand to hover closer to her shoulder, feeling her soft, warm flesh tremble under his touch. It crawled away from him, resisting him as much as it could, knowing what was coming, though in her subconscious mind she did not even realize he was there. He brought the blade closer and licked it across her shoulder's flesh before piercing it with a rough meticulousness, a long, thin scarlet line running down from the piercing blade and droplets of scarlet tears streaming down onto her pale and warm flesh. He felt agitated by this action, longing to taste the blood that ran through her veins. He leaned down, and immediately the hypnotizing scent of her blood filtered into his nose, immediately sending shivers of excitement and anticipation through him. He touched the trickle gently, grabbing a large drop upon his index finger and he placed it in his mouth. Immediately the sweet, bitter taste rushed onto his tongue and he let out a gasp of enjoyment. It was so sweet and bitter, warm and rushing, flowing greatly into him from her veins. He couldn't take the resistance anymore. He stroked a finger across the black opal on the amulet, and at once, a golden eye appeared on her forehead. Her eyes opened and a dark abyss appeared in her silver eyes. Perfect, she was under his control now, like several other victims of his. Soon, she will join them.

But was he willing to kill her, and waste such delicious tasting blood? It was only good and warm if she was alive. He shook off the thought, deciding to torture this girl as much as he could before killing her off. He took both her arms and bond them above her head, and, with one hand grasping her wrists together, he drew the blade down her warm flesh around her shoulder, excitement flowing through him as he spotted the crimson liquid pouring lusciously from the newly made wound. He could smell it fill the room, the hot, bitter smell, like the taste of it. He leaned down and immediately picked up the trail into his mouth, feeling the hot liquid rush into his throat. The more he tasted, the more he hungered for it. Her blood was so warm, so hot, so sweet, so bitter, so….

He moaned from anticipation, wanting more of her blood. Why did it taste so good? Why was she so warm? Why didn't she resist him, like the others? He hungered for more blood, and he finally finished with this one opening in her skin, the area around it a bit paler and cold, but still had flecks of blood seeping through. He wanted more, but then felt a horrible pull on his power. She was finally beginning to resist him, and he suddenly realized that she had a strong will to fight him off. This wasn't good. He removed himself from her, and saw that the bond he held over her was weakening the more she resisted. He stepped back into the window, watching her body twitch slightly, then her eyes closed as she let out a sigh of pain, and at once, the gold eye on her forehead shattered at once. That has never happened before. Either this girl had a strong will or she….

At that moment, though, the amulet began to glow a blinding gold light, and the echoing siren rung through the air, deafening any other possible sound. Yami no Malik covered his ears, trying to block out the siren, but then he realized it. He looked at the girl, and gasped in surprise and horror. No, this had to be a mistake! This couldn't have been real! But as he looked onto the bed, he saw the golden glow of gold wings surround the girl as she fell deeper into the slumbering darkness. No, this girl couldn't be-

But then it explained everything. How she was able to resist him. How every one of his victims he discovered around her. How that lake was able to heal her completely when he killed that taxi driver that dropped her and that little Kaiba off. But he tried to deny it, otherwise it would prove he was dense. But everything pointed to that answer. This girl, this dark and disturbing girl, was the host to the spirit of Horus!

At that moment, though, the girl began to stir, and at once Yami no Malik disappeared into the shadows, confusement filtering into his mind, as well as a plot and a scheme to gain the hidden power of the sky god, the hidden power that slumbered within that girl. He knew he had to have it, but how was he going to be able to draw it from her? There was no possible way, unless….

A multi-colored flyer blew in the wind around the night, and Yami no Malik snatched it instantly. He looked at it and smiled. A charity dance was going to be held at the Domino High School, and sure enough, everyone was going to be there. At once, an evil smile spread across his face as a scheme came to mind. There was only one way to force that power out of her, and that was to fool not only her mind, but also her heart. He'll play along with her, then by the time he's done, she'll wish she'd die. Then he'll grant her wish. He'll kill her, and the power of Horus will be his at last!

* * *

Miles away, a young boy slept fitfully in his bed, while his other watched on, knowing he couldn't do anything to help him. Motou Yugi tossed in his bed, the sheets tangling over him, nightmare after nightmare rushing over his head, over his eyes, blinding him. He saw a beautiful woman dressed in a black, extravagant floral gown smiling at him…he saw an evil figure stand beneath dozens of neon lights, being shielded by the shadows…he saw a large crystal ball falling from above and crashing over someone's head...crimson poured everywhere over already crimson hair…a beautiful gold phoenix crying in the distant…and a blood-curdling scream piercing the night from pain…. 

Immediately, Yugi shot up, the nightmare drawing him back in, but he tried to fight it. That charity dance was going to turn into a disaster, he just knew it. And what's worse was that someone was going to get hurt there. But who? He remembered seeing a girl being hit with the crystal disco ball that Honda and Jonouchi had put up earlier that day. He remembered, because they kept tossing it over people's heads, careful not to hit anyone. But why would it fall when it was double-checked to not? Yugi couldn't think straight, and his yami's voice kept fading in and out of his mind. The nightmare kept drawing him back in.

He couldn't resist the exhaustion any longer. He needed sleep, he needed to think straight. But that dance was only a few days away, and he had to make sure no one was going to get hurt. He had to think right. He had to find Yami no Malik before any more people died. He needed to save this world again. He needed to protect this world from the power of light falling into the hands of darkness. Isis' words echoed in his mind as he fell back into the darkness.

"_When light meets darkness, chaos is born….Only light can find light, but it cannot set it free…."

* * *

_

**_To stand on the edge of the knife_**  
**_ cutting through the nightmare from which_**  
**_ I just cannot awaken_**

**_

* * *

_**

FD: That's all for now. I'm back, so this'll be fun to update. Anyways, this is where the plot will kick in, and a bit of romance. Anyway, this is a bit of a spoiler here, but in the next chapter, Kaiba Seto is forced to both deny his emotions completely and lose Rika, or to find her and ask for redemption. A bit of romance and Motou Yugi takes a big roll as he decides to spend some time with Rika. --'


	10. Listen To Your Heart

Chapter IX: Listen To Your Heart

(A/N: I'm using lyrics still from Disturbed, but a song called "Listen to Your Heart" by a woman inspired this chapter, but I keep forgetting her name. Anyways, enjoy. Oh, SD (Shadowed Darkside), no, the special scene was with Seto Kaiba and Rika. I added that for gore. Enjoy!)

* * *

_**Stand on the edge of the night**_  
_** living inside a moment**_  
_** from which I will never awaken**__**

* * *

**_

A couple of days passed by quickly as news about the charity dance spread like wild fire throughout the Domino High School. All around there were groups of kids huddled together, discussing about the theme and decorations of the dance, or of their dates and possible-dates that they would take to the dance with them. A young boy with long, flowing white hair and dreamy dark eyes was rather persistent to gaining the attention of one girl whose hair was pitch-black with randomly placed crimson streaks running through it and dark, cold silver eyes. However, this girl was avoiding and ignoring almost everyone in her path, mainly because there was only one person she wanted to take to the dance with her. However, this person was hard to find, mainly because he was known around the city as a "serial killer." The one person responsible for the open wounds around her shoulder that she was subconscious to witness their creation, not to mention also under his control. He was the only one she was considering a date. The only difficulty was finding where he was. No one knew, no one has seen him. However, his work kept popping up all over the city. Bodies, cold and still, tortured and bled out completely to where their faces are white and crimson. He was the only one she thought about now. All besides Mokuba. Though she no longer held feelings for his older brother, she still cared for Mokuba, and has always dreamed about becoming a family with him. However, those dreams are long gone now.

One afternoon, though, she was forced to make a quick decision on who she wanted to take with her. Her mind became riddled with confusing moments and questions, not realizing that she was going to bump into a familiar person, literally. She was walking alone after school to her home when she closed her eyes and lowered her head, lost in thought. She didn't understand why, but she felt like something bad was going to happen, something horrible and dangerous, yet she couldn't focus directly on it. Her mind became stressed and relentless. Every night, she found herself falling deeper into the darkness of her mind, fighting and struggling against every emotion and thought in her mind. At this particular moment, those thoughts vanished completely as she collided headfirst into another older boy.

This boy was instantly familiar to her. A tall boy with maple brown hair flowing over his dark and serious sapphire eyes, around his body flowed a large indigo colored trench coat with pronounced shoulders, and wide arms, the hem flowing around his knees. His out fit was peculiar beneath it, though. Black slacks, and a long sleeved black shirt, with a bit of a turtleneck to it, a belt with the engraving of KC upon the buckle, a pair of steel cuffs about the forearms, and very high black boots with a slightly raised heel in the back. He was quite handsome. And as her silver eyes lingered on him, at once her face fell red at her naïve actions and deluded faults. Was it possibly more than a coincidence that she would bump into her ex-boyfriend right there on the street, walking home? No, but nothing stopped her from being suspicious of it. After all, she did question whether he had gotten over her or not. She saw the truth in his eyes as he looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"Sorry about that, Seto. I'll look where you're going next time," she mocked, flipping her hair slightly over her shoulder as she walked on, passing him without even a look. However, as she passed, she felt a pull inside her chest. It was as if someone was tearing at her heart bit by bit. She ignored it, walking on, but at once, someone grabbed her wrist. She turned and looked directly into Seto Kaiba's eyes, feeling an intense warmth crawl up her wrist and under her skin, into her veins and into her heart. She tried to pull away, but his grip held her there, still and motionless.

"I need to talk to you, Rika. I need to know more, now. Please, will you come with me?" Kaiba begged, staring directly into her eyes. She felt a very wonderful sensation flow into her body and into her heart. A faint memory floated into her mind where she saw herself standing in a playground behind a swing set, pushing Mokuba higher into the air, while Kaiba stood far from them, watching with happiness in his eyes. She forced that memory out, trying to think right.

"No, leave me alone!" she ordered, pulling her wrist away. She ran the opposite direction from him, and the more she ran, the more memories flooded into her. She felt her body pull her towards her home, and into the streets, she fell hard on the concrete. As she hit the ground hard, a memory came flooding directly into her mind. Tears burned in her eyes, and she forced them all away, yet one thing she couldn't deny. She still cared about Kaiba and Mokuba. That she couldn't deny, she couldn't refuse and push away. But as she rose herself off the ground, she approached her home, only to see another familiar person stand outside on the porch, a broad smile shining on his face. Motou Yugi.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" she asked, approaching him. He smiled gently at her, and at that moment, she felt a weird aura around her. Something wasn't right with Yugi, something different. She felt like she wasn't looking at Yugi, but at another person. Someone she was well familiar with, but she had never seen in years. She looked at the being once more, seeing a more mature, taller, and masculine version of Yugi. This was another person, not Yugi. Someone more stronger and dominant. But who was he? A name flowed to her mind, and at once, she spoke it, feeling it rush through her like instinct.

"Pharaoh…"

Immediately the stranger looked up in response to the mistakenly spoken word and smiled at her in a mature way. Something about this stranger made her feel safe and secure in his presence. Who was he? And why did he look so much like Yugi? And…why did she feel like she knew him? She couldn't have possibly knew him before, she's never seen him. However, what if this familiarity was because he resembled so much to Yugi? She didn't know the reason, but her mouth moved instinctively to him, confusion fluttering in her words. She felt so distant and removed as she spoke to him, but felt safe and secure all at the same time.

"Hello. Would you like t o come in?" she offered. The stranger nodded, but didn't move. He stared directly into her eyes and felt mesmerized completely to touch her face. Yet he held back, knowing his other would feel disfigured by it. He followed the young woman into her home, though didn't speak a word until he saw a faint glow of gold surround her. He knew at once that she was not whom she led on to be. Rika disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, and returned with two cups of cocoa, one for her, and one for her guest. As she handed him the cup, she looked at him, and at once popped the question.

"So, what should I call you? After all, I just invited a total stranger into my home," she mocked. The stranger gave a smug smile, looking at her in a flattered way. He really didn't know what to call himself. So he gave her the only name he could think of.

"Call me…Mou Hitori No Yugi. It's pretty much what everyone's calling me," the stranger spoke in a deep and mature voice. This was Yugi's body, but not his being. His presence wasn't there. It was this stranger's.

"Mou Hitori no Yugi? Another Yugi? What are you, some kind of alter ego?" she asked in a mocking way, sitting in an armchair opposite him. He smiled at her, and told her the whole story of how Yugi came into possession of the Millennium Puzzle, how he put it together, and of how the stranger became a part of Yugi. He told summaries of the adventures they've been through, Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and everything. He filled her in of his little memory of being an Egyptian pharaoh was completely gone, and he was on his search to discover his memories again. Although this information was hard to understand, a part of Rika believed every bit of him, and eventually most of her did as he finished. She looked at him, having been told something that she would probably only have read in fictional books, yet believing every sentence, every word he told her. She somehow trusted him…a lot. But why? She had only just met him.

"So, if you are who you say you are, and what you say is true, why did you come over here? What about me interested you?" she asked.

"One of the opponents I've faced before, Malik Ishtar, had an evil side to him. This side surfaced and revealed himself, nearly killing all of us and he was more evil than anything you could ever imagine. We called him Yami no Malik. Rika, he's the serial killer around town, now," the boy explained. Her eyes widened slightly, and her mind traveled to a memory of the killer in an alley, face-to-face to her. It felt weird to her, remembering him. But she smiled pleasantly at the thought of him.

"So, are you saying he's after you again?" she asked. He waved his hand as a gesture of no.

"This time, he's after something more, far more valuable and powerful than me. He's after the ancient, hidden power of an Egyptian god, Horus. He already possesses the key to finding it, the Eye of Horus, but he still needs to find the hoste to Horus. Horus was reincarnated into a mortal being, and I have reason to believe that you may know them. That's why I came over. I want you to tell me about the people you know that could hold similarities to Horus," he spoke softly to her. He looked into her eyes, and then felt a powerful aura surround them tightly. What was going on?

He couldn't take his eyes off her, but she didn't answer. Her eyes seemed so deep and empty, the depth went on for kilometers. He felt being pulled in, but he knew it wasn't her eyes pulling him in. It was something else, something tempting and strong. He leaned forward slightly, staring directly into her eyes. The aura increased, but he pulled away before it dragged him in. Rika explained to him that there was only one other person she knew that he didn't named Anna Marie, who lived next door. However, they weren't friends, only acquaintances. The stranger looked at her, and then smiled, feeling a strong emotion rise in him. He knew he had to figure out who Horus is before Yami no Malik did. But that was going to be tough, and time was running out.

* * *

**_Stand on the brink of my own demise_**  
**_ Fallen again for another_**  
**_ Mistress of burden_**  
**_ To idolize_****_

* * *

_**

"What's wrong, Seto?" Mokuba asked that night, spread out on the sofa in a tired way. Seto Kaiba looked at him with a pleasant smile, yet there was no pleasant emotion behind it. He entered into the room and fell sadly into an armchair beside the sofa, his mind traveling a mile a minute. He kept thinking about Rika. He missed having her around, and all he wanted to talk to her about was if she could baby-sit Mokuba again. But she brushed him off like nothing. Was that what she thought of him now? Nothing? He didn't understand any of it, and he didn't want to think about it. But the memories kept flooding in. He kept seeing him and Rika together, happy, laughing, as they used to. They didn't have to be a couple again. Just friends would have been great. But for some reason Rika couldn't even see that for herself. Why not?

"Nothing, Mokuba," Kaiba reached over and tussled his little brother's hair before returning to his thoughts. He kept remembering that night lately. He kept remembering coming into this room, finding Rika alone, watching the large, wall television. She was dressed in a rather unusual, yet sexy outfit. He kept blushing when he thought of it. A rather large and draping polo white shirt, buttons, collar, long sleeves, the works. Plus that navy blue silk skirt that hovered a few inches over her knees wasn't much help in hiding his blush. It was ridiculous to think of that night after two years, but it was that night he was made a man officially. What was he to do? He never discussed that night with Mokuba, knowing he was too young to understand and he would be hurt, knowing to have a crush on Rika. But that night was never forgotten…on both sides.

Kaiba even remembered every detail of that night. What the first thing she told him as he entered the room. "Finally, you're home. I was beginning to worry." She never said those words to him. That was the first time, and the only time after that. He was so amazed by the action that he began to flirt and cuddle with her, and then when he couldn't take it anymore, he dragged her into his room, asked for permission, and was immediately thrown into the passionate aura surrounding them. He was just lost in the moment, and couldn't think straight. But that night remained forever. It would never vanish, it would never go away, even when he forced it to. It was there, it was never going to change. Something was taken from them both, and it will never return.

"You know, your school is hosting that charity dance. Why don't you go?" Mokuba's voice broke his thoughts, and at once Kaiba looked up at him, confused by the offer.

"What are you saying, Mokuba? You know how much I hate those mediocre dances and parties they have," Kaiba spoke.

"Oh, I just thought it would get your mind off of work and Rika. You've been thinking about her a lot, and don't deny it! It would help if you got out of the house and away from work. It would be fun!" Mokuba spoke. "Everyone's going. I even got a date."

"You do? Who?" Kaiba asked, curious that his little brother was going to a dance with someone.

"You know that blond, shy girl that lives across the way? She asked me to go with her. Her name is Chelsea. She's pretty sweet and cute, kind of reminds me of Rika….Hey! Why don't you ask Rika to the dance?" Mokuba suggested. Kaiba was taken aback by this.

"Are you kidding me? I can't ask Rika to a dance. We've broken up, remember?" Kaiba snapped.

"I know, but who said it's has to be a date as a couple. You guys can go as friends, right?" Mokuba asked again. Kaiba thought about this for a moment. It would change the feelings towards each other, and it would help in their friendship. She was the only one he ever considered a friend, let alone a girlfriend. So, what was stopping him? The possibility of her getting the wrong message or saying no.

Goddammit! He had this same problem when he asked her out for their first official date. She was either going to think the wrong way or say no, thinking of him as an idiot. Plus, what if she already had a date? Then he would look idiotic before her, asking her again.

"I don't know, Mokuba," Kaiba spoke. "What if she says no? Or gets the wrong message? Or what if she already has a date? Or--"

"Seto, calm down! This is what happened when you first asked her out. Just don't think about it. Pick up the phone and call her. The party is in two days," Mokuba ordered. He immediately picked up the phone beside him and dialed a number. He then tossed the phone to his brother, who caught it with a slight stumble. He looked at Mokuba before placing the ringing phone near his ear, preparing to hear the voice of his ex-girlfriend on the other line, thoughts of hanging up quickly and pretending it never happened running through his head. But at once the line picked up and a familiar voice spoke.

"Hello?" Rika's voice filled Kaiba's heart with pleasure and a lightweight, like feathers.

"Hey, Rika, it's me, Seto," Kaiba spoke, and there was a small, hesitant silence on the other line.

"Hey, Seto, what's up?" she asked.

"Um…you know, there's that charity dance coming up, right?" Seto asked. Stupid, of course she knows!

"Yeah…" her voice trailed a bit, and Kaiba could hear a gentle giggle under her breath.

"Well, I was wondering if you…would like to go with me to the dance?" Kaiba asked. He waited for a refusal, but didn't hear anything on the other line. It was silent, and Kaiba was starting to worry she hung up.

"Um…are you still there?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here," she sounded breathless for a moment, and then he smiled, feeling a familiar feeling fill him. This was exactly how their first date started. He hoped it would be the same way it ended.

"So, will you go with me?" he asked. There was a hesitant moment again, and then she spoke again.

"As friends…right?" she asked. That lightweight in Kaiba's heart vanished quickly when he heard that. But he sighed in acceptance.

"Yeah, as friends," he said. There was a brief pause, and he heard her voice once more, filled with a slight happiness.

"Sure, Seto, I'd love to go," she said, and then something happened that he'd never forget. There was a sound as if she was blowing a kiss over the phone, but then she spoke again.

"Tell Mokuba I said hi!" and then she hung up. He considered that it was just static. But now a broad smile was on his face. He finally had a date with Rika again. They would go to a dance together, and, hopefully, they'd get back together again.

* * *

_** Hoping that one of them will decide**_  
_** To let me in**_  
_** Look at what you've done to me**_  
_** You've become my enemy**__**

* * *

**_Rika hung the phone on the receiver, her heart fluttering like a butterfly in her chest. Sure, she wasn't going to the dance with the one she wanted to go with, but she was going with Kaiba, and that was perfect for her. She just knew she 'd have fun going to a dance with him again, like how they used to. A few memories flooded back into her, the memory of her first dance with Kaiba, her first kiss with him, their first date. This was a horribly wonderful déjà vu feeling that rushed into her. She even remembered their special night, and how passionate it was. 

She ran directly into her room, and looked through her closet. There was only one dress perfect for this occasion that she would actually wear. She pulled the dress out, feeling a bit of déjà vu flow over her, turning her heart into a cloud, and she actually smiled at the beautiful clothing. She couldn't wait for the day to come, and as she thought this, she suddenly felt dizzy and tired. Her body felt weak and limp. All of a sudden, and the room began to swim before her eyes, dragging and spinning her.

"What's…happening to me…?" she asked faintly. Her body swayed, and, clutching the dress close by, she fell directly onto the bed, feeling darkness swim over her, and she fell deeper into the tunnel of her dreams. Yet what flashed before her eyes was no mere dream. Everything felt so real, so clear, and so vivid. She saw it all.

Dazzling, neon lights flashed over her head, spinning wildly…. A beautiful, soft song echoed throughout the air, mesmerizing and hypnotizing her…. She was dancing with someone so solid…so familiar…. And then something was spinning too wildly above her…causing her to become dizzy…. She saw a silver orb above her spin wildly and faster than any of the other lights…. It spun dangerously and deadly over her head…. And then it snapped from its holster above it, and fell down…a scream echoed in the room, louder than the music…crimson poured over her eyes, blinding her…she was swimming through darkness….

Just then, the dream changed completely, and she was somewhere else…. She was seeing herself, and a dark shadow behind her…gold shimmered in the light, and darkness covered her once again…but her body was slammed against something hard…and she felt a pressure inside her rise…someone was touching her…grabbing her…killing her…. She tried to scream…she tried to fight them off...but they were far stronger than her…. She was going to die…she was going to be murdered….

She opened her eyes and found herself in her room, confusion and frustration flushing over her. What a nightmare! Something terrible was going to happen at the dance. She just knew it. Someone was going to get hurt, going to be killed. But who? Who was going to die? Who was going to lose their life? She needed to find out who was going to get hurt, and fast. The dance was only one day away.

* * *

FD: That's all for now. I'm sorry I haven't updated in days, I've been having writer's block and didn't know where to take the plot into description. However, you got yourself a hint of what will happen. Who will get smashed in the head by the crystal ball? Mostly likely Rika, but I may surprise you. Anyways, enjoy. 


	11. Date With Destiny

Chapter X: Date With Destiny

* * *

_**Poisoning the world for me**_  
_** Take away my everything**_  
_** Weakened as I am**_  
_** Never awaken**__**

* * *

**_

The night of the dance arrived, and everywhere business raged on. At the school, people were already crowding into the auditorium where a large silver, neon sparkling disco ball hovered in the center of the dance floor, surrounded by several neon flashing lights sending almost every person into a ray of colors. Every student was dressed their best, like a prom night. The boys were dressed in formal, black, white, or red tuxedos, where the girls were dressed in beautiful, floral, or colorful gowns that reached either below the knee, or below the ankle. The auditorium was decorated with many designs and posters, streamers, and many snack stands. A DJ played across the room on the stage, organizing his records and starting the music on some fast dances. Amongst the crowded and busy auditorium, a young high school boy stood out in the crowd for his popularity of being the Game King. Motou Yugi stood there in a white tuxedo that fit him just perfectly, but he did stand out for his hairstyle, also. It was the same as it was everyday, just didn't look right with the formal white around his body. Standing next to him was a young woman, her shoulder length brown hair curled slightly at the tips, her azure eyes sparkling beneath her light make-up. She wore a beautiful light pink, laced dress, wrapping around her body firmly. The collar was slightly low-cut, revealing her chest and a bit of cleavage, and spaghetti straps that revealed her slender arms and shoulders. She looked at her date, and he smiled cheerfully at her.

"Yugi, are you looking for someone?" Mazaki Anzu asked.

"Oh, no, just looking for our friends. You see, I'm not sure if Rika is coming. Ryou was really upset yesterday," Yugi explained. He knew that he and Rika were friends now, his yami had assured him of that. However, he didn't inform him that Rika would come to the dance or not. Mainly, it was because he never brought the subject up to her when he went to go talk to her.

"Oh, I'm sure Rika will be here. Rumor has it she has a special date she's coming with. No one knows who it is," Anzu spoke.

"I sure hope it's Ryou. He really likes her," Yugi spoke.

"Most likely it is," Anzu said. However, at that moment, an overexcited blond boy with large brown eyes jumped in between them, flashing off a navy blue tuxedo and his wild, untamed hair. He let out a wolf's howl into the auditorium, and laughed as another boy with spiked brown hair and dark eyes accompanied him.

"Yahoo! Let's get this party started!" Jonouchi Katsuya cheered into the auditorium.

"Yeah, man. But first, let's wait for our dates," Honda Hiroto spoke to his friend.

"Wait, you guys have dates?" Anzu asked.

"Yeah, but they're as friends. I couldn't find Mai, so I went with another girl that lives right down the street from here. She's a pretty lady, but nowhere as close to Mai," Jonouchi explained, keeping his voice down as his date appeared. It was an older woman with long, curly red hair and green, grass-like eyes. She wore a lovely silk red dress that fit her body tightly, low-cut to reveal more than just chest, and wrapped under her arms to show off her chest and arms. She wore a red rose high in her hair, and wore light pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, and full, crimson lipstick. She definitely looked like Jessica Rabbit.

"Hi, you're very pretty tonight," Anzu said, a hidden jealousy behind her tone. The woman smiled at her, but not before, she responded to a few glances thrown her way from the boys. She grabbed Jonouchi's arm and walked out onto the dance floor with him. Honda smiled on, a bit jealous his best friend was dancing with such a beautiful woman.

A few minutes later, a handsome young boy with long white hair and dark eyes walked into the auditorium, shined on by a neon pink light only briefly. This caught his friends' attentions and they went to go greet him. His body was wrapped by a black tuxedo that fit well on him and looked good, also. He smiled at his friends, but immediately Yugi saw a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Hey, there, Bakura, what's up?" Jonouchi asked, leaving his date to flirt around with other guys.

"Hi, you guys. Having fun?" Ryou asked, trying to hide the solemn in his voice. Yugi heard it, but couldn't stop himself from asking the question.

"Where's Rika?" he asked. Ryou looked at him, and then looked down sadly.

"I asked her yesterday if she wanted to go with me to the dance, but she told me she was already going with someone else," Ryou spoke sadly.

"What about all the other girls that asked you out? You got, like, thirty girls surrounding you every ten minutes, each one begging you to take them," Honda pointed out.

"I know, and I didn't mean to break their hearts. It's just…I really wanted Rika to go with me," Ryou said sadly.

"Awe, I'm sorry Ryou," Anzu said sympathetically, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He smiled pleasantly at her, and then joined everyone in the party. What they didn't know, besides Rika's date, was that hiding in the shadows above the auditorium, an uninvited guest watched each student and each person enter the building with his cold, murderous amethyst eyes. He watched with anticipation and excitement, waiting for the one girl to enter onto the grounds and burn with the light of Horus. Eventually, she'll show up, and then the hunt shall begin.

* * *

A few miles away from the party, a large, black limo strode up in front of a house, the house hidden completely in the shadow cast by the moonlight, all lights within it turned off. At once there was an aura of hesitation in the limo before a tall young man stepped out, his brown hair sparkling slightly in the moonlight, his dark, sapphire eyes looking at the house with a bit of anxiousness in them. His black tuxedo fit his body perfectly, but he was starting to think that he shouldn't have put it on in the first place. What if she bails on him? What if she decides not to go with him? He took a deep breath. He was far more nervous now than when he was on the phone. 

However, at that moment, the front door swung open streaming out a yellow light, bright, like the moon. Illuminated in this light was a beautiful young woman dressed in black. Her dress was elegantly black Victorian dress, the hem reaching down to her ankles, but opened up to reveal a lavender silk beneath it. The chest of the dress stretched over her ample chest, the collar reaching up to her neck where a violet-gemmed choker was placed tightly around her throat. The sleeves were torn at the shoulders, revealing her slender arms, and her hands were covered by black silk gloves. Her black and crimson streaked hair was brought up to a high, wild tail, more crimson falling out than black was. Her silver eyes were hidden beneath dark eye shadow, but her lips were brought out by crimson liquid, almost seeming like blood. She looked like a beautiful, Goth princess.

"Wow…" Kaiba Seto murmured, not taking his eyes of her. This was not the Yukari Rika that he dated before. This was not the same Yukari Rika that he took to dances before. Before, she didn't wear this floral and extravagant black dress. Before, she wore light colored dresses for him. Then he remembered that they were going as friends. Not as a couple like before.

"What? Too much?" she asked him. He shook his head, trying to shake off his thoughts rather than give her an answer.

"No, just perfect," he said, approaching her on the porch. He just couldn't help it. She was so beautiful. He took from his pocket a black rose corsage and wrapped it around her wrist. Then he was sent down a horrible déjà vu about their first dance. And from the looks in her eyes, she did, too.

"We…better get going," she spoke calmly. She took his arm and he escorted her to the limo. He held the door open for her and she moved to the other side of the limo, sitting closely to the window. Kaiba then sat next to her, and they drove off in silence. As soon as they reached the school, Kaiba opened the door, but then noticed Rika was bending her head low, lost in thought.

"Everything okay?" he asked. She paused before answering, smiling at him sweetly.

"Yeah, let's go," she said. They got out of the limo, and Kaiba was surprised as Rika took his arm like how she used to. He blushed from this, but walked with her to the auditorium. Music blasted from the open doors and crowded auditorium. Flashes of Rika's nightmare flooded to her mind, but she shook it off. She just knew someone was going to get hurt. She just didn't know when, and she didn't know how to stop it.

* * *

_**Stand on the brink of my own demise**_  
_** Fallen again for another**_  
_** Mistress of burden**__**

* * *

**_

She had arrived. Excitement flooded through Yami no Malik's body like water from the Nile. It was just a glorious moment for him. His plan was going to work out after all. Just one problem was her date. He couldn't believe what he saw. Kaiba Seto, dressed in a black tuxedo, arm-in-arm with his victim. He felt this weird feeling rise inside him, a feeling making him want to jump down from the roof and slit Kaiba's throat. Soon he would pay. Soon they would all pay. As soon as he gained the power of Horus…. After a little torturous game of Cat and Mouse.

* * *

The neon lights danced spectacularly above Rika's head, and as she and Kaiba entered the auditorium, the whole room just seemed to stop as everyone turned to look at the most popular person in Japan, Kaiba Seto, president Kaiba Corps., a gaming company, and a once renowned World Champion game player. Rika guessed it was a big surprise to everyone to see him there, seeing as how he hated parties and dances like this. She blushed when everyone looked at her, and caught the stares of her friends. She was especially ashamed of herself when she saw Bakura Ryou staring at her, his dark eyes filled with sadness. He really liked her, and she turned him down. Soon the room continued with its party, but immediately her friends ran and crowded her and Kaiba. Jonouchi pushed him away as his own date came to greet her. Immediately, Rika recognized her as Anna Marie dressed like Jessica Rabbit. 

"Anna Marie! What are you doing here!" Rika pronounced.

"I'm here with my date, Jonouchi Katsuya!" Anna Marie proclaimed, grabbing onto Jonouchi's arm. Jonouchi rolled his eyes, smiling at Rika and at how beautiful she looked.

"So, what are you doing here with Kaiba?" Jonouchi asked.

"Oh, he's my date," Rika explained, pulling Kaiba back into the group.

"DATE!" all of them yelled. Rika smiled, and Kaiba groaned at how they were acting. Then he took Rika's wrist and dragged her onto the dance floor.

"Let's have a dance," he offered. She smiled as they began a fast dance and Kaiba couldn't help but smile. She had improved on her dancing, and in her looks. He didn't know how, but he felt like he was falling in love again. There was a couple of fast dances, and then Rika felt tired all of a sudden.

"Come on, I'll get you something to drink," Kaiba teased her. She laughed and joined him to the punch bowl where they watched the others dance happily. Rika was seriously sent down a memories lane. She remembered her first dance with Kaiba. It was a beautiful night, having been hosted at their school. It was Kaiba's junior prom, and it was a lovely day. He looked so handsome in his white tux, but he didn't really know how to dance. She convinced him to join her on the floor, and somehow, she taught him how to Waltz, which wasn't possible. Somehow, as they danced, she taught him how, and he perfected it.

Rika drove herself from the memory and watched Anna Marie and Jonouchi dance perfectly together. There were a couple of fast dances, then a slow one every now and then. Rika and Kaiba stayed by the punch bowl, talking and joking around. She felt safe around Kaiba, safe and secure. It was as if they were together again. But that could never happen. They could never be together. Especially after the way she's treated him. But she did miss Mokuba. She missed holding him in her arms, and kissing him good night. She missed Kaiba holding her. She missed how he played with her, always nuzzling into her soft spot, her neck. That always made her laugh. She watched Anna Marie and Jonouchi dance together, hardly touching at the slow dances, and remembered when she and Kaiba danced together, she would always smile. He knew how to make her laugh, he knew when she was sad, and knew when the right time to kiss was. He knew her better than anyone else did. Better than even her parents. He got along with them, especially with her father. Her father was in the military and was always protective of her. He always met each boy she knew, and each one he hated and forbid her to even talk to. But when Kaiba Seto came along, her father did something he never did to any other boy that came through the front door. He shook hands with Kaiba, and looked him square in the eye, like as if he was an ally, an equal. She even remembered the night she brought him home to meet her parents, her mother was almost in tears to meet him, and her father, who hardly ever drank alcohol, shared with Kaiba his special brandy, which surprised everyone. They didn't even mind when she took him up to her room. That was the first time they made-out. At first sight, her parents trusted him completely, and he never betrayed their trust.

Rika couldn't help but blush at the memories, feeling a bit silly of thinking of those moments, but they were special to her. Very special, in fact. Though she didn't love Kaiba anymore, but like Mokuba, he still meant a lot to her. More than anyone ever had, besides her parents. But on the night they died, she felt like she could never love again. She couldn't trust anyone, because she had lost the two most important people in her life. She didn't want to lose anyone else, so she pushed everyone away, started caring for herself only. But that was never possible for her. For two years, the two people that stuck on her mind were Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. She still cared about them, and would die for them. She looked up at the ceiling and stared at the disco ball that shined brightly. Her eyes burned from staring at it, yet she couldn't pull away. She stared at for so long, feeling a slight pain rise inside her. She wanted to be with Kaiba Seto again, but if she lost him, she could never bare it. As she thought this, her eyes burned harder at the disco ball, never blinking, but staring solemnly at the orb, every sound disappearing from her ears, fading completely into an eerie silence. She felt the burning increase, and as she stared at it, the orb began spinning faster and faster. Her eyes began to burn more and excruciatingly. They burned harder and more painful, yet she couldn't look away. She felt the pain inside grow more, and as it grew, the orb began to spin faster and faster, almost in a deadly manner. But then the burning vanished as a hand touched her shoulder. Soon, the sounds returned, and she realized where she was. She looked at Kaiba, who had a smile on his face.

"You hear that?" he asked. Rika listened to the music, realizing it was a familiar, soft song. She gasped, and smiled at Kaiba.

"That's 'Because of You.' That's our song!" she cried happily. But then blushed when she saw the look in his eyes.

"You want to dance?" he asked, holding out a hand. She took it, and he led her out onto the dance floor. Immediately, Rika fell into the beauty and softness of the song, the beautiful female voice singing above them in the speakers. It felt so good to be back in Kaiba's arms. His hands found their places on her lower back, and she rested her head peacefully on his shoulder. She didn't know why, but whenever she heard this song, she thought of him, and felt at home, at peace at last. As they slow danced together, she felt like she was no longer in a crowded and loud auditorium, at a dance with Kaiba as a friend. She felt like she was in heaven, dancing on a cloud with him. She finally felt free and at peace. Every thought vanished from her mind. Every feeling, every memory just vanished. It was like it never happened. This was a second chance. A second chance to live again. She closed her eyes, feeling Kaiba's solid, warm body, feeling his sweet cologne and comforting aura surround her. Her eyes narrowed, and soon closed completely in the melody of the song. She sighed, and at once pictures of her memories flashed before her eyes.

She was on the pier, someone's jacket around her, and at once she felt someone kissing her…she was at her old house with her parents, watching them talk to Kaiba…she was in his home, in the living room, sitting on the couch, Mokuba resting his head on her lap as she stroked his hair…she was still there, but Mokuba was gone, and instead replaced by Kaiba, nuzzling into her neck…she was in Kaiba's room, pressed against the wall, while Kaiba as pressing hard against her lips, his hands crawling under the hem of her shirt, touching her so much…she was in the park, tears falling from her eyes, staring at Kaiba, and she suddenly turned and ran far from him…farther away…so far away…into the darkness….

She didn't understand it, but could it possibly be that she was meant to be with Seto Kaiba? No, he wasn't the one she loved. There was another person out there that she cared about. Another person who she wanted to see again. Another person who meant more than anyone to her. She saw him, again, in her mind. His golden blond, spiked hair, his cold, dark, amethyst eyes, his dark flesh, his cold, murderous smile. He was the one she loved. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to be in his arms. She wanted to kiss his lips. She wanted to be with…Yami no Malik, the serial killer. She didn't want to be with Kaiba. She needed him to stay alive. She cared about him. But the one she loved wasn't him. It was the one Mou Hitori No Yugi warned her about. It was Yami no Malik. She loved him, and she wanted to be with him.

"Rika?" Kaiba's voice broke her thoughts, and she opened her eyes. She looked into Kaiba's and felt a strong intensity flow into her body. "Rika, I really care about you. I hope one day you can take me back."

"Seto…I care about you, also. More than you can ever imagine. But you're not the one I want to be with. I want you in my life, yes. I want to care about you, I want to see you happy, and I want to see you alive. But there's…someone else. Someone that has already taken my heart…." Rika couldn't speak right. A weird feeling surged through her. She felt so safe, but she felt like she just hurt him a lot. She looked into his eyes, and saw the pain she had just inflicted onto him. She placed a comforting hand on his cheek and rose herself up so she met him at the lips. It was a brief kiss, but it was all that was needed. Kaiba looked at her, and smiled.

"I care about you a lot, Seto. It's just I can't be with you. However, I can always be your friend," she said. "Not to mention I enjoy spending time with me. You have no idea how much this night means to me." Kaiba smiled sweetly at her and embraced her in a somewhat intimate way. Rika returned it, but couldn't take her eyes off the disco ball. Her eyes burned so horribly, she felt like they were about to burst into flames. As she stared at it, the already dangerously spinning orb began to spin even faster, lights shining blindingly. Her eyes burned more, and it spun even faster. A little longer, and it would spin right out of its holder.

But at that moment, something was pressing hard into her neck, and a weird sensation flowed through her. She let out a laugh and tried to fight Kaiba away as he continued to nuzzle into her neck. "STOP! HA HA! STOP IT, SETO! HA HA HA HA! REALLY! STOP!" she continued to laugh. She soon fought so hard away, but hadn't stopped laughing. He always pulled that, and she would never get mad at him for it. That was her most sensitive spot, and her father would always make her laugh by nuzzling into her neck. Even just a soft poke to her neck would make her laugh. Each time Kaiba did that, it reminded her of her father, and she enjoyed that. Kaiba held a sly, smug grin on his face, and Rika smiled at him in a sweet way.

"You're a devil!" she laughed at him.

"I know," he smiled at her, and she laughed. She always had a good time with him, and she enjoyed it.

She then stared at the disco ball, and at once, her eyes burned horribly. She tried to blink, tried to push the feeling away, but it didn't work. At once, they burned horribly, and she let out a moan of pain as the burn turned into a horrible migraine. She couldn't bare anymore, and she twitched her head away. But when she did, she saw it happen. The orb snapped from its holder and fell downward….down….into a head full of crimson!

A scream filled the auditorium. It seemed as if time had stopped. The music stopped playing, the lights paused in their turn, everyone had froze completely as glass shattered on top of someone's head and scattered everywhere. Rika stared ahead, fear and dread filled her body, filled and pierced her soul. This was her fault. She had just killed someone. No one moved, no one took a breath, until Rika saw who was lying on the ground, the bright red dress splattered with crimson blood, their already red hair spit and matted, soaked completely as glass and blood covered them completely. Rika saw their body lied limp and cold, lied near the punchbowl. Rika then felt a mixture of emotions fill her body completely. She didn't know what to do as one of her friends, one that she tried to push away completely, and one that she had thought nothing more than a neighbor. Anna Marie. She had killed her friend, Anna Marie.

Heads turned, glass scattered, gasps and cries filled the room. But nothing, not even the music, was louder than one girl's screams and cries as she had lost a friend who tried to help her for two years, and she never thanked them, never paid notice to them. Thanks to her, the once beautiful and sexy Anna Marie will never stand to smile at her on the porch. Anna Marie will never comfort Rika like how she used to. Because of this, Rika's scream pierced the night and echoed completely, so loud, every person in the city heard it.

"ANNA MARIE! NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

_**To idolize**_  
_** Hoping that one of them will decide**_  
_** To let me in**_  
_** My Mistress**__**

* * *

**_

Above the auditorium, a stranger heard the scream and was filled with excitement and happiness. The hunt has officially began. Horus has awakened, and soon the girl will be so devastated she'll run. She'll run far and wide. She'll run far from everyone, far from the people she cares about. She'll run from the Pharaoh, she'll run from Kaiba. She'll run…right into his arms. That's where he'll take her from them forever. He'll take her away into the shadows, he'll lead her into the darkness, blind her for eternity, and then gain the power of Horus while she is fooled by her own mind. Fooled by her own emotions and the shadows that Horus will be forced out of her, and he'll use her to gain it. The hunt has officially begun, and by the end of it all, everyone will pay.

* * *

FD: Well, that's the tenth chapter, hope you guys liked. However, from now on I'm calling one of my reviewers Britney, because she's cool, and she's treated me like a friend, so I should treat her like a friend. A couple of things I probably need to say to her, though. Mou Hitori No Yugi is the same as saying Yami Yugi. It means the same thing, "Another Yugi", so in case there were any confusions there, my bad. The scene with Yami no Malik and Rika two chapters back was very important, mainly because the plot kicked in there. The mystery scene just depends on your own opinion of which ones seem more important to you. As for dancing types…neither one are, but Kaiba likes Rika, so he had to dance. And…PLEASE DON'T STOP THE LONG REVIEWS! I LIKE THEM! Whether they're compliments or constructive criticism, I enjoy them. However, no one likes a long flame. And people seem to be confused about the difference between the two, and here what they are…. 

Constructive criticism-where people read the story and mark out the points of mistakes and problems the writer makes so they can improve in their works. I enjoy constructive criticism, mainly because it aides me in improving and noticing my own mistakes. Like for instance if my OC is a Mary-Sue or not. Or if I'm abusing a character too much. Kind of rough, but I enjoy them.

Flames-STUPID PEOPLE WHO DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO READ THE FIC, BUT JUST HATE IT FOR NO DAMN REASON! I HATE THEM AND WISH THEY ALL DIE!

Anyway, I apologize for this long-ass response, just wanted to make it clear, because I keep getting e-mails that are either insulting to my fics, or pointing out my mistakes. Brittney, don't stop the long reviews, hell, don't stop reviewing. I enjoy hearing what my readers have to say. And I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story. And if you could also be a sweetheart and check out my profile page and my many other fics, see which ones you would like to read. If you like or don't like any of them, that's cool. But please do e-mail me and tell me your opinion. Thanks a lot!


	12. Awaken From Blood

Chapter XI: Awaken From Blood

(A/N: I've finished the Mistress song lyrics, by Disturbed, and now these lyrics are from a song called "Scars" by Papa Roach. However, these lyrics may never finish because I plan to use special lyrics from a special song on the last couple of chapters. Anyways enjoy.)

* * *

_**I tear my heart open**_  
_** I sew myself shut**_  
**_My weakness is that I care too much_**  
_**And the scars remind us that the past is real**__**

* * *

**_

The room hesitated in a moment, and then it was filled with cries and screams as a dead body lay in the center of the room, crimson blood covering the once beautiful woman, who now lay at their feet. Rika was frozen completely, her face paler than snow, and her silver eyes wide like saucer plates. She had now just witnessed a horrible death, a murder. And what's worse…she was the killer this time. Too many people have died already by the hands of Yami no Malik, the one she loved. Now the one she loved has become her. She has become a killer. She caused the disco ball above them to spin wildly and dangerously. She caused it to spin so fast that it unhooked from its holder and fell downward into Anna Marie, smashing her skull in, and killing her. Rika did all this. She was responsible.

"Someone, call an ambulance!" order Kaiba Seto behind her, now realizing that Rika had gone into a horrible state of shock. Jonouchi flecked the glass from his blond hair before kneeling down and taking Anna Marie's body in his arms. She was cold and soaked in her own blood. He couldn't believe it. He hardly knew the woman, and yet he felt like someone very close to him had died. He began to cradle her body, but when he looked up, he was frightened. Rika stood there, staring down at him, her silver eyes wide, and her whole body pale and white in the beautiful, black, Victorian dress. She stood there, and as the people ran and left the auditorium either to run as far away as possible, or to go get help. The only ones left in the room were Yukari Rika, Kaiba Seto, Motou Yugi, Jonouchi Katsuya, Mazaki Anzu, Honda Hiroto, Bakura Ryou, and the DJ, who was staring wide-eye at the group. Glass was scattered everywhere, and for a moment, no one spoke or moved. The next sound came from Rika, and it was a shudder of internal pain.

Eventually, the sound of sirens filled the air, and outside a large white van with a red cross painted along the sides appeared, but still no one said anything. Kaiba then saw Rika hadn't moved once. He approached her, but the moment his hand touched her shoulder, her hands shot up to her head, and she let out a scream. A scream of pain, a scream of fear, a scream of terror. Her scream attracted the attention of the medicals outside, and they rushed right in to find her screaming. At once, they saw Anna Marie's body, and approached it with a stretcher and a black bag.

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Rika began screaming over and over again, attracting more attention. Her friends crowded her, trying to comfort, but she was already on her knees. The pain inside her head filled to an extent that she felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"Hush, Rika! This isn't your fault! Calm down!" Kaiba repeated to her, but she didn't listen. Kaiba grabbed her shoulders, trying to comfort her. He had never seen her this upset before. Never. Anna Marie must have been really close for her death to do this to her.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I KILLED HER! I KILLED HER!" Rika screamed again. The pain was rising even more. She couldn't breathe, she think, she couldn't see. She could only scream and scream.

Yugi felt his mind being pulled back, and then saw darkness. His yami had taken over. Mou Hitori No Yuugi looked at the screaming and fighting Rika, and at once placed a hand on her shoulder. She froze, feeling his warmth and comforting in his palm. She looked up at him, into his eyes, and couldn't hold in the tears. Soon, her face was as soaked as Anna Marie's body. She had lost complete control, and she threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck, her tears flowing directly into his shoulder. Kaiba watched them with jealousy and envy, but hid the feelings from the surface.

"OH, PHARAOH! I KILLED HER! I KILLED HER!" Rika continued to sob. Mou Hitori no Yugi pulled her away and looked into her eyes. He saw the truth, but he wanted to hear it.

"What are you talking about, Rika? How could you have killed her?" he asked.

Rika choked on her tears and explained everything to him. By the time she finished, his eyes were wide. She couldn't take anymore. She looked at the flustered Kaiba and at her confused friends. She turned and ran past them. With amazing strength, she flew open the auditorium doors and ran as fast as she could. Her body felt light in the speed and air that wrapped around her. Her soul felt like it could fly out of her body. But she was too devastated, too confused to notice this. She had just killed someone. She didn't know how, but she did. She had forced someone to die. She had forced the disco ball above to fall and smash into Anna Marie. She had killed her. She had committed murder!

She couldn't breathe! She couldn't think! She was barely hanging on to little control she had. Her emotions were taking over once more. Soon, it will all end. She'll take her last breath and fall to the soil below. She wanted more than anything to die. She wanted to run in front of a raging, speeding car and be hit hard. She wanted to fall off a large, steep cliff and pummel to her death. She wanted to die now! She didn't want anyone to comfort her! She didn't want anyone to see her! To see this low-life, murdering girl she was! To even look at her! She just wanted to disappear completely. To disappear into the darkness. The darkness…where she was safe…where she was alone…where no one could get hurt…where she wouldn't get hurt….

The pain suddenly vanished and she could see where she was running. She was running into the empty and deserted fields outside of the school. She was running away, away from her friends, away from her deeds, away from her sins. She needed to get away. She needed to run. To run far away. Into the cold, empty night. If only there was someway she could make all of this disappear forever. If only she had never lived in the first place. Then maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe no one would be hurt. Kaiba Seto and Mokuba would've been far happier if they had never met her. Bakura Ryou wouldn't have been heart broken on this night. Motou Yugi wouldn't have felt rejected by her. And Anna Marie wouldn't be dead. She'd still be dancing with Jonouchi. This was all her fault. Because of her, no one will be the same.

As she ran, something was caught on her dress, and she fell to the ground below. Her body hit it hard, and she tried to pull free. Tears streamed from her face as she lay there, realizing her sad and depressing life was coming to an end. She had to run farther away. She needed to make sure she didn't anyone else ever again. But whatever was caught had torn the hem of her dress completely, revealing her legs. She got back up, tearing more of her dress, and ran ahead. Into the trees surrounding the fields, and into the dark woods. As she ran, tears burned her eyes. Tears that haven't been shed in more than three years. Tears that have longed to be free, so see the light of life. Tears that have been held inside, tearing at her soul, at her heart. Branches and bushes crowded her path, tearing more at her dress, and at her flesh. Her arms were cut by the branches of the trees, covered by small cuts and wounds. The bandage on her shoulder had torn away, revealing the open wound caused one night by one serial killer.

She sobbed as she ran, running deeper into the darkness. She had to run farther now, farther from everyone. From all life, from all light, from all hope. There was none left for her. She had killed an innocent person. She was going to die a murderer. She was going to die alone. She always was alone. Her parents died, and they left her to stupid and incompetent people who didn't care about her at all. And she didn't care about anyone else. She was meant to be alone. She wasn't meant to be with Kaiba. She would only hurt him and Mokuba, like how she's hurt everyone else. And Yami no Malik didn't care about her. He didn't even know her. This was her fate. A depressed, injured, and rejected young girl, running away into the darkness forever. She needed to run far from everyone now. This way, no one would get hurt. No one she knew would be hurt by her hands.

She stopped running briefly, her body soar from the new and open wounds on her body, and looked up to see a figure standing in the darkness of the trees. The figure was hidden by shadows, hiding itself. Yet it couldn't hide the familiar aura leashing from it. The moonlight shined down on the figure, revealing his golden blond spiky hair, his dark, cold amethyst eyes, and his handsome, elegant posture. Yami no Malik was there and he smiled sympathetically in her direction. Through his smile, she felt safe and secure. He smiled and held out a hand. Tears poured from her silver eyes as she ran. She ran directly into his arms, which wrapped around her body, their warmth surrounding her.

"Don't worry, Rika. I'll make sure no one hurts you…ever again," he hissed maliciously in her ear, and she fell into a total dark abyss._ Finally, you're mine at last. No one will hurt you again…if you are no longer in this world.

* * *

_

_**I tear my heart open just to feel**_  
**_Drunk and I'm feeling down_**  
**_ I'm pisses cause you came around_**  
**_ Why don't you just go home?_**

**_

* * *

_**

_I can't believe it! Rika is Horus!_

Yami no Yugi was staring out into the night, his friends inside. He needed to do something. He now had put all the puzzle pieces together. It's the reason why Bakura was so interested in her. The reason why something was never right about her. The reason why she called him "pharaoh." She had used Horus' powers tonight. She didn't mean to commit the murder. It was an accident. Horus was taking over, and he needed to use Rika as a hoste. Now, Yami no Malik was after her. He had to find her and make sure she was okay.

He turned to his friends, crowded and talking. Suddenly, they approached him, and Jonouchi asked the question they all were thinking, even Kaiba, who was standing alone, leaning against the wall of the auditorium a few feet away, eavesdropping.

"So, Yuge, why do you think Rika said all that stuff? Do you think she's losing her mind?" Jonouchi asked.

"No, no, I don't think so. I think that…. Remember what Isis told us at the museum? About Horus and Yami no Malik? Well, Rika is the reincarnation of Horus." This caused all of them to gasp, even Yami no Bakura, who had resurfaced. He now understood everything. The very power he sensed in Rika was the power of the ancient god of the skies, the warrior of the sun, Horus. He needed to gain that power before Yami no Malik does.

"Please, tell me you're kidding!" Jonouchi begged, but Yami no Yugi shook his head. He was very serious. Rika was the hoste of Horus, his reincarnation. Why didn't he see it before? Why couldn't he figure it out? This was all confusing, and he needed to find Rika before Yami no Malik does. But where could she be?

"Then that means we have to find her! She could be in some serious trouble! What if Yami no Malik had already gotten to her?" Anzu cried.

"Let's pray he hasn't. I wish there was a way to find her, though," Yami no Yugi spoke. He looked up at the night sky, praying for a sign to where she was. He stared over the deserted, open grass fields and the trees surrounding them. But at that moment, he felt a warm, comforting aura surround him. He felt so relaxed, he felt so safe and secure. He moaned, remembering this feeling from long ago, but he couldn't point out where or when. He looked up over the treetops as Jonouchi spoke.

"You guys feel that?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's so warm, so…." Anzu let her sentence trailed off.

Yami no Yugi looked at Kaiba and saw that he was feeling the exact same thing. He knew Kaiba and Rika were close, no matter how hard they tried to hide it. He didn't understand why Kaiba had come there, especially with Rika. He didn't know how they knew each other. He just hoped Kaiba was willing to assist in finding her, unlike the several other times where Yami no Yugi went to Kaiba for help, but he refused, denying all the facts before him and being stubborn and skeptical. He hoped this time, for the sake of an innocent life, Kaiba will change his mind and help save her.

At that moment, though, a light blinded all of them. A light so brilliant, so bright, that it shined in the pitch blackness of the sky. Yami no Yugi, shielding his eyes, looked up over the treetops, and saw it. A beautiful, gold bird flying high into the sky, echoing a beautiful sound from within its throat. Yami no Yugi recognized that sound, and the creature. That was the gold phoenix, the legendary servant to Horus. Horus has awakened, and that's where they'll find Rika. Rika was in those trees, hiding, and hopefully safe from Yami no Malik.

The phoenix flew high into the sky, and then vanished completely into the stars, the light disappearing. They all looked at the spot where it had appeared, and smile crossed Yami no Yugi's face. "That's where she is. She's in those trees," he spoke to them. He turned to Kaiba, who returned the glare. "This time, will you help us? Will you help us safe an innocent girl?"

Kaiba sneered, but then he spoke. "I don't believe in all that crap you losers talk about. But I will help. I don't want to see Rika hurt at all," he said coldly and sternly. Yami no Yugi nodded in acceptance, and then turned to his friends before exiting the auditorium.

"We have to go into those woods. We have to find Rika…before Yami no Malik does..."

* * *

_**Cause you channel all your pain**_  
**_And I can't help you fix yourself_**  
**_ You're making me insane_****_

* * *

_**

"_Rika, wake up…wake up or all is lost…."_

Rika felt like she was falling through an endless darkness. She felt her body being pulled away, being torn from her soul while her heart stopped completely. Suddenly, the darkness vanished, and she was standing in a large room decorated with pictures of a happy family, and antiques on the walls like faux flowers and faux animal furs. A large dining table stood in the center of the room, surrounding the table were five oak chairs, matching the furniture in the room. Setting the table was a beautiful woman, average height, with bouncy, lovely caramel curls framing her perfectly framed and light skin, her beautiful, dazzling mermaid green eyes smiling up at Rika as she placed a hot plate over a small towel on the table filled with delicious looking edibles. Seated at the table, watching the woman, was a broad, older looking man, a clean, shaven face and head and serious, dark brown eyes. Leaning over the table, trying to look at the delicacies and smell the extravagant aroma, was a child no smaller than a foot of her height, his long, wild, shining pitch-black hair falling over his shoulders, carefully separated from the plates, his dark eyes filled with excitement and hunger.

"Mokuba, sit down," spoke a stern, familiar voice. Rika's heart raced as she looked to see a familiar boy sit close to the end of the table, his maple brown hair framing his fairly light face and cold, serious sapphire eyes. Rika stared at this picture of the family, and she realized she was back home. Her parents were there, and so were Mokuba and Seto Kaiba. This was her wish for two years, maybe even more. How could it have come true? The woman, her mother, May Shunai-Yukari, and her father, Sojo Yukari, were alive, and they were there, at home. She was at last at home where she truly belonged. Her mother looked up at her, and smiled elegantly at her.

"There you are, Rika-chan! We've been waiting," she said.

"Mother…" Rika couldn't believe it. This was her mother. No one else called her Rika-chan. Her father called her by her real name, though, Rikara. Never Rika. Never Rika-chan. These people were her parents. This wasn't an illusion. It was real. Her dream had finally come true.

"Rikara, don't be rude. Sit!" her father ordered in his stern and commanding voice. She obeyed, sitting beside Seto, who had his normal, stern, yet sweet smile on his face. She returned it, and watched Mokuba stare at the delicacies hungrily. She now realized that she had a whole family, now. Her mother, her father, Seto Kaiba, and Mokuba Kaiba. This was her family, and she held in the tears that were forcing to be revealed.

Rika enjoyed a lovely dinner with her family, enjoying the delicious taste of her mother's cooking that she's missed for two years. Enjoying listening to her father and Kaiba talk about business and military topics that she hadn't heard in two years. She enjoyed laughing at Mokuba's jokes and teasing towards his brother, which she missed quite a bit. Every time her mother spoke, her heart would flutter, and she would always hold back the tears. She's missed them so much, she couldn't believe she was being so emotional. She made sure not to show it before Kaiba and Mokuba, but it was hard, and it hurt. After dinner was finished, Mokuba teased her father and his brother into a game of racing into the living room to watch a movie, and they vanished into the den. Her mother was picking up the dishes, and Rika didn't know why, but she started doing the same.

She met her mother in the kitchen, placing the china into the dishwasher, and Rika hesitated for a moment, making sure it wasn't fake. When her mother stood back up and smiled at her, Rika lost it. She threw her arms around her mother's neck, and sniffled into her shoulder. Her mother was taken aback by this, but returned the embrace.

"Mama…I missed you…so…." Rika choked on her own tears. Mrs. Yukari's green eyes widened slightly and she pulled her daughter away, smiling softly at her.

"What's wrong with you, Rika-chan? You haven't called me Mama since you were six," she teased. Rika giggled slightly, and smiled at her mother, happy to see her again. She embraced her once more and then pulled away to enter the den. She found the men sitting on the sofa, in a conversation about Kaiba's company, while Mokuba was sprawled out on the floor before the large plasma television, watching the previews of the movie. Rika smiled at this image, walking up to Mokuba and running her fingers lovingly through his hair, and then sitting on the arm of the sofa beside her dad, waiting for him to finish talking before leaning in and whispering into his ear.

"I love you, Daddy," she spoke. Her father turned, surprised to hear this, and then reached up to tussle her pitch-black and crimson streaked hair.

"When was the last time we got you your shots?" he teased, and she laughed in response to it. She sat up and moved to Kaiba, sitting next to him to watch the movie. He kept looking at her, and at one point she couldn't help but place a soft kiss on his cheek, causing him to turn red around his face.

"Thanks for everything, Seto," she said to him. He smiled at her, and then placed a hand gently on hers. She should have known that. He didn't like to show affections around company, but he was acting a lot sweeter now than he normally did. Soon, her mother joined them in the den and they watched the movie. It was a horror movie that was pretty good, the movie called Constantine, and Rika rather enjoyed it. Mokuba got scared in it, and was soon hiding by the side of the sofa, a pillow up to his face. Rika smiled at this and stroked his hair. It comforted him a bit.

However, for some reason, there wasn't a scene in the movie that caused Rika to jump. It was weird and strange, but nothing scared her. However, half-way into the movie, Rika felt something weird. Something inside her was growing. It was like a happiness and safety that would last forever. Rika tilted her head back, embracing this wonderful feeling. It was so amazing. A warm, safe, comforting feeling that increased inside her, and the more it increased, the happier she became. She couldn't believe she was this happy, she just couldn't even explain it. It was like a fire burning inside her, a fire that burned brightly and powerfully.

"_Wake up, Rika…wake up or you'll die…."_

Where did that voice come from? It sounded…so familiar. Like it had come from inside her. But how was that possible? Rika then felt something else. She felt someone sit on her lap. She blinked on saw that little Mokuba had decided to sit on her legs for comfort. She sighed in comfort and wrapped her arms around the little boy's neck in an embrace. Though they watched the rest of the movie, Mokuba hiding in her arms most of the time, Rika wasn't really paying much attention. She seemed distant and too lost in thought. The moment that voice was heard, that feeling was gone. Why? It was such a pleasant feeling. Like being embraced by the sun. Why did it go away?

The movie soon ended and Rika suddenly realized her parents had disappeared. Mokuba had fallen asleep in her arms. She laid him on the sofa and covered him up with the blanket hanging over the side of the couch. But as she rose back up, someone grabbed her hand. She looked to find Kaiba smiling at her, and then he pulled her to the hallway. Rika was surprised for more than a moment, especially when he threw her up against the wall. She stared up into his eyes, surprised by his actions. This was how that one night started. She was baby-sitting Mokuba, they had watched a scary movie. Mokuba fell asleep, she put him to bed, and Kaiba came home, found her watching the rest of the movie, and had done the exact same thing. What was going on?

"Rika, I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life," Kaiba spoke seductively to her. That wasn't like him to say that. But all thought vanished as he pressed his lips firmly against hers, forcing them apart and inserting his tongue into her throat. No! She couldn't allow him to do this to her! She felt violated and wronged at once. She tried to fight him off, but somehow she wasn't strong enough. He grabbed her wrist and pinned them to the sides of her head. She was scared now, but then that voice began yelling in her head, commanding, controlling her!

"_Wake up! Wake up or all is lost! Rika! Wake up!"_

Images flashed before Rika's eyes as Kaiba began suffocating her by kissing her hard and roughly. She saw herself standing before a stranger with blond, spiky hair, cold, murdering amethyst eyes, dark skin, and a golden eye shining brightly above his brow. She saw herself with a boy with long white hair, his bangs hovering to resemble horns, and his cold, dark eyes. She saw herself dancing in a beautiful, black, Victorian dress, smiling as she talked to Kaiba dressed in a black tuxedo. She saw blood. Lots of blood, and thousands of tiny glass shards. Anna Marie's body laid at her feet, blood covering her completely. That seemed like a horrible nightmare.

"_Wake up! Wake up! That's not the nightmare! This is!"_

Whoever that voice was, they were right. Everything flooded back into her mind, her parents were dead! Kaiba would never act like this! He didn't even act this way on that one night! He wouldn't try to hurt her! Mokuba wasn't so scared of scary movies anymore! Hell, he wasn't scared of much of anything! This wasn't her home! This wasn't her life! This wasn't anything but a dream! A horrible, damned dream! An illusion set by someone evil and malevolent! How dare they mess with her mind! How dare they mess with her heart!

Tears burned in Rika's eyes as she finally found her strength, her power, and shoved this fake, illusion off her. The fake Kaiba smashed into the wall, and into crumbled into a heap at her feet. Rika was glowing a bright gold, now realizing the truth. She had killed Anna Marie. She had ruined her own life from the start. Now it was time to fix it! It was time to save her own life!

But as she realized this, she was spinning through a dark abyss, and then felt a sharp pain flood into her body. She was staring into nothing but darkness. She couldn't move at all, her whole body numb, and then feeling returned. Her arms were wrapped from behind, pinned to something, unable to move. She felt that aching pain in her arms, soar from the several cuts on her arms. She felt her head spin slightly, and then her vision came back. She found herself on her knees, her arms tied and pinned to the trunk of the tree behind her, tight so she couldn't move at all. Her whole body was soar, and she recognized the surrounding of trees and plants, and before her a large lake was, the trees surrounding the bank so it formed a crescent moon. This was the place she brought Mokuba a few days ago, this lake. But what was she doing here? How'd she get here? She felt something heavy around her neck. She looked down to see a beautiful, gold eye hanging from a gold chain, the pupil resembling a black opal. This was the amulet that her Uncle Shinto found in Egypt and was on display at the museum. It was also stolen by that serial killer. How the hell did she end up with it?

"Ah…" a sharp pain flowed through Rika's body, and her body fell forward, but it couldn't move very much because of her bondage to the tree. Her head was completely dizzy from the several beatings took to it while she was unconscious. A faint, familiar voice was calling to her from the entering darkness swimming over her.

"Rika! Rika!"

"Mo…ku…ba…." Rika couldn't take the pain growing in her head. She fought and resisted it, but eventually it took over. Trying to fight it, she looked up to see a little boy tied completely to a tree a few feet away, his wild, untamed black hair falling over his shoulders, his dark eyes glimmering with tears of fright and rage. His feet were inches above the ground, his whole body tied by several yards of rope wrapped around his body and the trunk of the tree, tied tightly. Mokuba….

Rika felt the darkness wash over her, and in the distance Mokuba's voice rang out like the fading sounds of birds in the sky. "Rika! Rika, you have to stay awake! You have to wake up, Rika!" Mokuba…I'm so tired….I have to…sleep….

"Don't fall asleep, Rika! Wake up! Wake up or all is lost!"

That voice…it sounds…so familiar…. I must…sleep….Help…me….

* * *

_**All I can say is**_  
_** I tear my heart open**_  
_** I sew myself shut**_  
_** And my weakness is that I care too much**__**

* * *

**_

FD: That's it for this chapter, which, by the way, I've noticed is longer than the others, so forgive me for that. Anyway, a couple of things I really would like to say and have somewhat to do with this story. Well, one of them, anyway. I apologize for leaving the story like that, not explaining why I did it. I'm not sure what they call it, a hanger or something, but anyway, please forgive for that. And I chose the lyrics from that song "Scars" by Papa Roach was 1) I thought the song went well with the fic, 2) Each time I hear it, I somehow am reminded of a friend who inspired Rika in this fic, and 3) I think that guy is somewhat cute. ; p lol. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. And Britney is crazy and weird…and I like her! Lol! Kind of like me!


	13. Intoxication

Chapter XII: Intoxication

* * *

_**And our scars remind us**_  
_** That the past is real**_  
_** I tear my heart open**_  
_** Just to feel**_

_**

* * *

**_

A cold, malevolent, dark laugh entered from the darkness covering Rika's silver eyes, and she felt a little distant from the world, a coldness washing over her. A voice kept yelling in the distance of her mind. _"Wake up! Wake up or all is lost!"_ She couldn't open her eyes, though. It was so hard to break the darkness, and she felt so weak and exhausted. She felt a pull in her mind, and she fought back with little strength and energy she had. However, that wasn't much. She moaned as a sharp pain surged through her body, like someone stabbing a diamond into her head. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think as the pain washed over her. Someone was trying to get into her mind, she needed to push them off. But she was far too weak now.

"_Rika!"_

In the darkness, a warm, golden light shown through into her mind, and at last the pain vanished. She felt safe, all of a sudden. A feeling she hasn't experienced in years because of what has happened to her. Her body felt numb, yet warm. The light shown through, and at last her strength returned. She sighed, allowing this feeling to flow through her, and her energy returned, her strength, and her sight. Every inch of pain that was inside her had vanished completely. She felt the warm, golden light wash away the darkness, and her eyes flew open in surprise. She gasp, finding herself back at that lake, and looked to see Mokuba bound to one of the trees, struggling against the rope holding him to the tree. It was no success, and Rika then realized she was bound also to another tree. But how did she get there? Why was Mokuba tied, also? And how did she regain the amulet from the museum around her neck?

"You're awake? Excellent," spoke a cold, dark voice. Rika looked up to see a stranger approach her from the bank of the lake. His golden, blond spiky hair shimmered in the pale moonlight, his cold, dark amethyst eyes sending a chill aura around her, the golden eye glowing brightly on his brow. He smiled sinisterly at her, his white fangs protruding slightly into the moonlight, sending a shudder down Rika's spine. Why was she scared? She had never been scared in his presence before. What could he possibly do to her now? If he was planning to kill her, that was more of a good thing than bad.

"Why'd you bring me here?" she couldn't help but ask. The stranger, or from what the pharaoh has told her about him, Yami no Malik, smiled even more evilly as he kneeled down to her eye level and tilted her chin back. He was staring directly into her eyes.

"I brought you here so I could see the full potential of your power, that strength that you've had for years," he spoke sinisterly. His breath was cold as it sharply brushed against her skin. She moaned from the pressure applied to her chin from his grasp, and he released her at once. But then he swung at her with the golden blade in his hand. She shut her eyes, waiting to feel the cold blade against her flesh and pierce it, causing crimson liquids to pour, but it didn't happen. Instead, she felt the tight bonds of her wrist loosen, and she could move again. She opened her eyes, but at once, his burning hands seized her revealed arm and pulled her up. His grip was so tight that his nails dug into her flesh, causing more blood to arise from beneath the flesh. Rika anxiously looked at Mokuba from the corners of her eyes, hoping he'll be alright. But then she wandered, what was he going to do to them?

"Please, do what you want to me, but don't hurt Mokuba!" she began to beg, not wanting to see Mokuba shed tears from both his flesh and eyes.

"I don't plan on hurting the brat, my dear. Just you," Yami no Malik hissed sinisterly, turning to her and tracing her jaw line in an evil, seductive manner. Her eyes widened when a thought of what he was going to do ran through her mind. No! Please! Not that!

"Fine, then let him go!" she commanded. She was trying to gain some dominance in this situation. As long as Mokuba was unharmed, she'll die happy, no matter what happens to her. But Yami no Malik's evil smile only widened.

"No, I still need him. I won't hurt him…just yet. He'll draw in his brother, and then the fun will begin," he spoke malevolently.

Fun? What fun? Rika felt shudders run through her as Yami no Malik leaned a little closer, but his face tilted so he was breathing into her ear. "After all, what fun would this be without an audience?" he hissed. Rika's eyes widened in horror and then she began to struggle in his grip. But he was holding her too tight. Both hands grasped her arms firmly and he leaned closer in so he was breathing directly onto her throat. He felt the vibrations of her pulse on her flesh, and at once bit down hard so he could pierce her flesh and taste her delicious, bitter sweet liquid flow little by little onto his lips. She let out a small gasp of pain, and he felt it. The blood had grown hot, hotter than even fire, all of a sudden. The more pain he inflicted on this girl, the more aroused Horus will become until he takes complete control over her body. That will be the time to strike. Yami no Malik pulled away from her, but placed a warm hand on the side of her face. All of a sudden, though her blood was flaming, her flesh was cold, like ice.

"How about we have a little fun before your friends arrive?" he smiled sinisterly at her, and her eyes grew wide. He drew the blade into eye view, and then brought it down to her flesh, opening a new wound across her throat, not so deep so her life would be affected, but enough so that crimson poured from her flesh, from the wound that was made too close to her pulse. She brought a hand up to stop the bleeding, but it didn't help at all, as the blood seeped through her fingertips and onto her torn, black, Victorian dress. Yami no Malik smiled at his work on her, knowing he had just begun with her.

"You were foolish to fall for that mind trick I placed on you. Apparently, even Horus falls for idiotic, mortal emotions. But I would have never guessed you were one of those 'family' loving weaklings. How ironic…" he spoke thoughtlessly. Rika looked up at him, trying to contain the bleeding for as long as she could. Yami no Malik realized this, and let out a cold, demonic laugh. "There's no point in trying to stop the bleeding. There'll be plenty more where that came from."

He snatched her wrist painfully and threw her onto the soil below. She let out a groan as her head hit the rocks of the bank, and then Yami no Malik kneeled down, pinning her wrists over her head with one hand and hovering the blade over her with the other. Rika bit down on her tongue, preventing herself from screaming, as he dragged the blade over several places of her body, her arms, her legs, her throat, and with each new cut, more and more blood poured from her body, burning hot against her skin, and each drop he grew more and more excited about, once or twice he would lick up the trails on her body. Mokuba, still struggling against his bonds, watched in horror as Yami no Malik tortured the girl. He was surprised by several things, one was that Yami no Malik was just torturing her brutally, but not sexually, and that Rika was not screaming at all by this pain. He was hoping his big brother would get there soon before one of them died.

* * *

_**I tried to help you once**_  
_** Against my own advice**_  
_** I saw you going down**_  
_** But you never realized**__**

* * *

**_

Rika, please be okay….

These were the thoughts that kept rushing through Kaiba Seto's head, as he ran towards through the grass fields, a slight feeling of familiarity rushing through him now. He stopped abruptly to catch his breath, and then turned to see the others running towards him. He couldn't believe he was stuck with these losers, about to save his ex-girlfriend's life. He didn't know what was going on, but something inside him told him that Rika was hurt, and that she'll die if they don't reach her in time. Something also told him that someone else was in danger. Someone he knew, someone….

"Kaiba, look!" shouted Motou Yugi, who was kneeling down in the grass all of a sudden. Something black and crimson was in his hands. Kaiba approached him and saw that it was a piece of black silk that was soaked with a crimson liquid. A piece of Rika's dress, covered in blood.

"No…no, I can't accept this…" Kaiba muttered to himself, realizing what he would do if they had found her too late. Motou Yugi had explained to him five times about Yami no Malik and Rika, and, though he didn't believe any fantasy stuff he told him, Kaiba agreed with her being in danger. With Rika in that mental state, which he had never seen her in before, she was most likely to fall victim to any creep on the street, as psychotic as Yami no Malik or not. He needed to find her before anything bad happened to her.

But this cloth only made things worse for him. He couldn't even think of her being in some kind of danger now. He just needed to focus on finding her. But as he thought of this, a scream filled the air. It pierced the night sky, and Kaiba recognized that scream. Rika!

"Rika!"

Soon, they all took off towards the trees, and Kaiba knew that Rika was already in more danger than anything he could imagine.

* * *

_**That you're drowning in the water**_  
_** So I offered you my hand**_  
_** Compassions in my nature**_  
_** Tonight is our last stand**__**

* * *

**_

"Ah! Let her go, you psycho!" Mokuba yelled, struggling against the rope holding him, but to no avail. The ropes burned through his clothing and were scraping against his skin as he struggled, but they didn't get looser. Instead, they only got tighter. He could only watch in horror at the scene before him. Yami no Malik was pinning the bleeding and multiply wounded Rika to the ground, her black, Victorian dress ripped in several places, her hair pulled out from her tail and was frayed against her pale face, tears searing in her eyes as she fought back all pain and emotions. Lying beside her face was the blood-covered, golden blade shimmering in the bright moonlight. She had begun to fight back against Yami no Malik, which was when he had had enough and decided to take his plan to the next step. Aside the pain inflicted on her body, a voice in the back of Rika's head kept yelling and calling to her, a dark, deep, stern voice, a voice, although sounded as cold and dark as Yami no Malik's, filled Rika's body with warmth and security.

"Rika, don't show any weakness! He wants you to cry! He wants you to suffer!"

She obeyed the voice, trying not to let Yami no Malik see pain or tears, but it was difficult, as she had already shown it once. She didn't understand why he was doing this to her. She didn't understand why she had to suffer like this, but she wasn't going to show any pain. She had already gone through enough pain once already, this was nothing. Except this time it was inflicted to her physical being, not her soul, not her heart. If Yami no Malik wanted to torture her soul, wanted to make her cry, there was only way to do that. However, she kept praying inside her heart, hoping with every fiber of her being, that he wouldn't. But as he picked up the blade once more and drew it across the torn collar of her dress, she couldn't help herself. Something inside her was burning like fire. Burning like the sun…so warm…so…safe….

"STOP!" Rika bellowed out to Yami no Malik, her voice being echoed by a deep, dark, strong voice. She suddenly found a strength she never had, and her hands shoved against his chest, throwing him off her. She suddenly rolled onto her side, the blood rushing onto her flesh from the many wounds on her body. She then heard Yami no Malik growl in his throat, then it was replaced by a hissing laugh.

"I see the more I push, the more you retreat. I like that. However, it won't be long before your pathetic friends come and find you," he laughed.

"They won't come look for me. They don't care about me," Rika spoke softly. Mokuba's eyes widened by her words. What was she talking about?

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. With all the time you spend with the thief, he has fallen mad for you. And Kaiba! Ha! He's more crazy for you than anyone I've seen!" Yami no Malik laughed. Rika whimpered slightly, her back to him, hiding her face in her rolled up hands.

"It was all a lie. They won't care for me now. Now that I've killed someone, they won't even look at me. And who would? I'm a freak, I'm a killer. I don't deserve to live," Rika murmured. Yami no Malik turned to her, surprise on his face. This wasn't Horus speaking through her, trying to fool him. No, this was the girl. The girl was showing her true self. This scared, innocent, alone child. She's been alone for a long time, and was darker than anyone or anything he'd ever seen. She really wanted to die, now. So why didn't he just end it?

Because he needed her. Horus can only be awakened when her emotions and heart are peeked to the edge. Where she couldn't take any more and her heart is torn in two. Where her soul and heart are literally shredded by her own emotions. He needed her. She was the hoste, like his hikari. Her emotions controlled Horus, just like his hikari's emotions controlled him. He needed his hikari to exist, and Horus needed her in order to be born again. So, he needed her in order to gain the sky god's power. It was all he needed.

"Don't worry, my dear. It'll all be over soon," Yami no Malik hissed, and then looked at the struggling Mokuba, tied completely to the tree. He was a hostage, preparing to witness such an occasion. And soon his brother would join them, and the Pharaoh will follow. Then he could get his revenge on them. On all of them for trying to banish him. For trying to defeat him. Not even his other self could keep him sealed. It was his destiny to own the powers of Horus. After all, he was the heir of Seth. His spirit, his soul, his heart, were as dark as Seth's. They were alike, and Seth would be proud to see him accomplish such a victory. A victory Seth himself could never accomplish.

"Rika!"

Yami no Malik looked up to see a group of familiar teenagers stand at the brook of the woods, staring wide eyed at the scene before them. Mazaki Anzu let out a terrified gasp at seeing Mokuba tied to the tree, Mou Hitori no Yugi glared angrily at Yami no Malik, and Seto Kaiba was staring in a frightened way at the bleeding, cowering Rika, who was turned from them on her side. "Rika!" he yelled, running forward, but at once Yami no Malik rushed before him and sent him back into a tree by hitting him square in the chest with the handle of the blade. Kaiba let out a groan of pain as he slid to his knees against the trunk, pain rushing into his body.

"Big brother!" Mokuba cried, fighting even harder against his bonds, but, like always, they got tighter. So tight that they pinched his flesh sharply under his clothing.

"Yami no Malik, what have you done!" Yami no Yugi demanded to the killer, who only gave a smug smile.

"I'm awakening the ancient god, Horus! With his power, not even you, Pharaoh, will be able to stop me!" Yami no Malik laughed.

"You…psycho…." Kaiba gasped, clenching his chest, which filled with pain. Rika had rose to her knees, and was staring wide eye at the Kaiba brothers, one pinned to the trunk of tree, struggling, and the other leaning against another tree, clenching his chest. Yami no Malik noticed this, and smiled evilly.

"You see, Pharaoh, your friend, Miss Yukari Rika, is the hoste to one of the most powerful gods of Egypt, the god of the skies, warrior of the sun, Horus. I have been awakened for this very same thing, and my fool-for-a-host Malik couldn't restrain me completely. I realized I had grown stronger, more powerful! A gift from Seth! And I welcomed it, I accepted it! But then I realized what my mission was; find the Eye of Horus, the most powerful artifact of Egypt, and awaken Horus!" Yami no Malik pointed with the blade to the amulet around Rika's neck. "Better yet, I found both. I robbed the museum for the Eye of Horus, and killed Professor Shinto in the process, not knowing I was killing the uncle of the hoste of Horus.

"A funny thing of the Eye, it could find its real owner. I stalked the city over and over, and each time I found a new victim to kill, but each time I found this girl. I only thought of it as a weird coincidence, until the Eye pulled me to her home one dark and cold night. That was when I tried to find some secrets to power of the Eye from her. I took control of her, but she resisted. No one has ever resisted me so strongly that they actually break free. That was when I discovered she was Horus. That was one big surprise for me. But no more surprises, no more coincidences, this bitch dies…TONIGHT!"

"No!" Yami no Yugi gasped. Kaiba stared at Rika frightfully. She was staring at the grass beneath her, her eyes sparkling with tears that overflowed and trickled down her cheek. She was crying, but in her eyes, he saw it wasn't because she was going to die. It was for another reason. What was it?

"Rika…" Kaiba found enough strength to stand back up and approached Rika. She looked up at him, her tears sparkling like mist in the moonlight. He stroked her cheek, brushing away a few soaked strands from her face, and looked at her pitch-black lips, matching her dress and hair. They quivered with fear and pain. "Rika…I…."

Suddenly pained surged through Kaiba's entire body as he was sent flying into the grass, a trail of scarlet left across the grass from his arm. Rika let out a scream as she saw him land on his side, the arm of his clothing torn and his arm had opened to reveal a deep gash bleeding severely in his flesh. Kaiba rolled onto his side in the grass, his eyes closed, as if he was unconscious. Yami no Yugi stared in terror. Where had Yami no Malik gotten so much strength and power?

"Didn't I tell you, Pharaoh? It was a gift from the dark god, Seth. I am his loyal servant, and I shall obey," Yami no Malik laughed evilly, reading his mind. Yami no Malik raised his hand to his face, as if admiring it. "And with each passing night I grow stronger, closer to my goal of controlling Horus' powers."

"That's it! I'm gonna kill this nutcase once and for all!" Jonouchi yelled, running straight at Yami no Malik, fists raised.

"Jonouchi, no!" Yami no Yugi yelled, but too late.

Yami no Malik smiled, and shot out a hand. A violent, black wind swept around Jonouchi, literally lifting him off the ground. Jonouchi tried to shield his face with his arms, but the wind pierced his flesh and tore away bits of his clothes, leaving bleeding cuts on his body. He was then thrown against a tree behind him. He let out a yell of pain as his body collided with the tree, and then fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

_**Tear my heart open**_  
_** I sew myself shut**_  
_** My weakness is that I care too much**__**

* * *

**_

"Jonouchi!" Yami no Yugi and his friends yelled out in terror, worried of their friend being more than unconscious.

"No!" Rika suddenly screamed. Her hands had flew to her face, covering her face in terror, trying to hide her emotions. But the more terrified and scared she became, the more pain that flew through her body. It was a piercing, burning pain that flowed through her like fire.

"Oh, Pharaoh…" Yami no Malik called in an evil manner. Rika, somehow, knew what was going to happen.

"No! Don't!" Rika screamed, but nothing stopped Yami no Malik as he shot out a hand towards her friends, and a pitch-black, more violent, like a hurricane, wind whipped around them. Anzu let out a scream, the pharaoh let out a groan, and Honda and Bakura fought against it, but they were all swept off their feet and thrown into the trees behind them. The Pharaoh collided hard with a large, thick oak tree, and yelled in pain as his body hit the ground hard and rolled, until he just laid there, unconscious. Rika couldn't fight anymore. She fought to hold it all in. She fought to retain herself. She fought to not show her emotions. But eventually, those emotions, the emotions that she's held in for years, flooded out into a scream.

"NOOOOO!"

Tears flowed from her eyes and dropped onto the grass, sparkling in the moonlight. Yami no Malik turned to see the girl crying, but not just crying, glowing brightly gold. He gasped at how she appeared. Her hair was forced to grow more as it whipped around her face, her once silver, cold eyes were now glowing a pure, perfect, gold, completely gold! Her shredded dress billowing wildly in the gold light. What caught his attention was the amulet. It was glowing brightly and sending off a warm aura. The aura embraced the entire woods, surrounding everyone in a safe, warm field. It glowed gold, while the opal had turned a complete pitch-black, light shielded from it. This was it. Horus had finally awakened! That was the key to forcing this girl to reveal her true self! Destroying everyone she cared about, defeating all those she held near and dear. Now they were no longer near or dear. This was perfect.

But he couldn't waist any time. He had to gain the power now, or else he would lose the chance. And then he'll never get his revenge. He'll have to work fast. He ran at her, and his hands wrapped tightly over the amulet. He heard Rika give a horrified gasp, and then bit down on his lip as the amulet burned painfully in his hands. But he couldn't let go of it, otherwise the power wouldn't be his. She was no longer human, she had now become a key to his power, and he'll soon control it. He'll soon control her.

Suddenly, though, the amulet began to cool in his hands. It grew colder and colder until it was as cold as ice. As it dropped temperature, the amulet began to turn colors in his hands. The gold began to fade and eventually Yami no Malik was staring at a pitch-black eye with a pitch-black opal pupil. He released the amulet, being shot back by a few feet, and watched with a sinister smile at his work. He had now intoxicate the pure power of the amulet, and soon it shall bleed darkness into her. She shall fall under his power, become his slave, and he'll control her completely.

The black amulet then began to glow a black light and the gold light surrounding Rika's body was swallowed up by the black light. Black strikes of light shot up from the ground and kept striking her body, causing the young girl to scream out in pain. Her arms swung around her body, and she knelt as a black cloud began to cover her. Yami no Malik was most amuse with this, and watched as her body faded into the darkness. He then let out a horrible, evil laugh as the cloud vanished and revealed Rika, but this time she was different. Her pitch-black, crimson streaked hair was longer, reaching below her shoulders, her whole body was sickly pale, and her head was bent low, her dress torn in several places, revealing a black tattoo above her navel that had faded words written across it.

"Wake up…everyone…."

A faint, distant voice called, and Kaiba Seto opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around, seeing everyone get up. A black light covered the lake, and then he looked up and gasped. There stood Rika, but she had changed completely. Her whole body was pale, her hair longer, and then she looked up at them. He didn't see the same Rika in those cold, piercing silver eyes. This time, he saw someone else. He saw someone evil, someone ready to kill them all. Kaiba saw a demon inside those eyes. A demon ready to strike.

"Oh no!" Yami no Yugi yelled, staring wide eye in fear at the dark figure. This was Rika's body, but not her soul. Yami no Malik had succeeded. He had gained control over Horus' power, and now Rika was under his control. He sent the real Rika to the Shadow Realm, and filled her body with a completely dark soul, a dark heart, that was the amulet around her neck. Rika was gone, and was now replaced by this demon.

"Witness the birth of the Black Phoenix!" Yami no Malik laughed, and he turned to the Pharaoh with an evil smile. "Pharaoh, this is the end! The girl you knew as Rika is no more! She has been reborn as the dark phoenix she truly was! The servant to Horus, the legendary golden angel! Now her true self has been shown! She is under my control, and now she'll show the true potential of her power!" Yami no Malik laughed sinisterly, and the dark Rika smiled evilly, fangs protruding from her mouth. She had been reborn, yes, but not for the best. Yami no Yugi didn't understand what Yami no Malik was talking about, her being a phoenix, but he knew that now Rika held all their lives in her hands.

* * *

_**And our scars remind us**_  
_**That the past is real**_  
_** I tear my heart open**_  
_** Just to feel**__**

* * *

**_

"Ugh…"

Where am I? How'd I get here? And…why do I feel so weak? What's happened to me?

A girl sat up in the darkness, wiping her small hands against her eyes. Her long black hair flowed a few inches below her shoulders, and her silver eyes scanned the darkness, hoping to find a trace of light. Was she in a nightmare? She didn't remember much of what was going on, her small body feeling a bit small in her over-sized clothes. A large, white polo shirt covered her upper torso and reached all the way to her knees, while a pair of large white silk pants covered her legs and reached below her small feet by a foot or so. What was she doing wearing such big clothes? These weren't hers.

The child looked around the darkness, starting to get scared of being alone. How'd she get there? Where was she? Why was she there? So many questions filtered in her head, yet none of them were going to be answered by her just sitting there. She stood up, the overly large clothes draping on her body, and she began to walk through the darkness. She felt scared, placing her small fist up to her mouth in case to stifle a scream. A calming, warm voice was talking to her through the darkness.

"_Don't be scared….You're alright…look for him…."_

Look for who? Who was she looking for? And who was talking to her? She stopped abruptly, feeling as if about to cry. She wanted someone to hold her. She wanted someone to keep her safe, to keep her protected. But no one was there. No one was there to keep her safe. She was all alone, now. It inevitable. She was just a lost child in a cloud of darkness. Her worst nightmare. She began walking again, walking through the darkness for what felt like hours. She finally grew tired and collapsed to her knees, scared and alone and cold. She wanted someone to hold her and protect her.

But then the voice began speaking again. Soft, calming, and warm to her, comforting every bit of her. _"Don't be scared…you're not alone…look for him…he's here…."_ Who's here? Why did she have to look for him? She just wanted to die in this darkness, alone and sad. But then a sound drew her attention.

_Cling!_

What was that sound? And where was it coming from?

_Cling!_

Then she recognized the sound. The sound of chains clinging together.

_Cling!_

Where was it coming from? The child stood up and walked on, searching for the sound to help her. The voice kept speaking to her, but she learned to tune it out and follow the sounds of chains. She didn't know why, though. Why was she searching for chains? Where was it going to lead her? The sound of the chains grew closer and louder, but she didn't see anything in the darkness. She then began to think that what if she had imagined the sound? What if there was no one there? She was all alone in this dark abyss. So there would be no need to move on.

A tear seeped through her eyes and trickled down her face and fell to the darkness she stood on. It sparkled in the darkness, and at once landed in the darkness like a water drop. A faint light appeared above her, and she looked up and gasped. She could see through the darkness, and she saw something dark hanging in the air. She ran forward, and saw what it was. A teenage boy, his golden blond hair falling elegantly against his dark face, his body covered by chains that hung him from the invisible ceiling above in the darkness. The girl stared at the boy, and then couldn't help but blush. He was so handsome, so elegant, it was amazing. But why was he strung up like that? He looked hurt and weak. Who would do something like this to such a handsome person?

Suddenly, the boy began to stir from his unconscious state and opened his deep, dark, amethyst eyes that sparkled with fear and emotions. He looked down at the child, and smiled sweetly at her.

"Hello, there, little one. What are you doing wandering around this dark abyss?" he asked her charmingly. She began to whimper from fear, and his smile widened more. "Don't be frightened. You're not alone. What's your name?"

The little girl looked up at him, and then responded. "What's yours?"

"My name is Ishtar Malik," he spoke softly to her.

"I'm…Yukari Rika…" the little girl responded softly.

Malik's eyes widened. This little girl was the one his other was after. He had already gotten to her and banished her soul to the Shadow Realm. Now, he was staring down at her real self. An innocent, lost child. What has he gotten himself into now?

* * *

_**I'm drunk and I'm feeling down**_  
_**And I just want to be alone**_  
_** You shouldn't ever come around**_  
_** Why don't you just go home?**__**

* * *

**_

FD: That's it for now. I'm sorry about not updating, but I've been quite busy. I'm close to ending this story, but it's only a couple chapters more. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm thinking of either creating a prequel or a sequel to this fic, but I'm not so sure right now. I just want to get through this story first. Let me know if you like it or not. Peace!


	14. Walking On Your Soul

Chapter XIII: Walking On Your Soul

* * *

_**Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand

* * *

**_

The teenage boy stared down at the young girl, feeling something weird flow through him. The feeling of regret and guilt. It was his fault that this innocent girl was trapped in the Shadow Realm. If he hadn't been so much of a coward and idiot to talk through and express what went through his heart, this little girl wouldn't be scared, she wouldn't be lost. And…she would still have a chance to be alive. But now they both were stuck in the Shadow Realm, no way out, while the world outside the darkness was in more danger than anyone could ever imagine. Thanks to his other, Horus' power was under the curse of darkness, this girl's body filled with evil and darkness, making herself a perfect slave to the evil side of him. But was he to do now? He was chained, sealed away in the darkness forever. He couldn't move, and the child beneath him was far too frightened and upset to help him. This was their fate. To die in the darkness forever.

But at that moment, the girl began to whimper slightly, and then she looked up at him. He saw the fear in her large, silver eyes, but he also saw something else. A light, glowing brightly and beautifully in the darkness. He saw the light at once, a warm aura washed over him. She wasn't completely gone, her soul still held the beautiful light of Horus inside her. Not just that, but she was still the lovely phoenix he knew she was. But because of the forceful actions his other had inflicted on her, she has been forced to cower and retreat, becoming that young child. She had darkness inside her, like him, but she tried harder than him to try to fight it all away. He knew then that their fates were the same. Their destiny was to die in the darkness of this world, in the darkness of their hearts.

"Malik…I might know a way to get you down…" the girl whimpered. Malik looked at her, surprised by her words. She looked up above him, at the chain holding him, and her eyes began to glow, slightly. Gold light appeared them, and then it turned bright white. Next thing Malik knew, he heard the loud snap of the chain breaking, and he was falling to the shadows below, the chain unwrapping around his body. He shut his eyes, ready to feel the painful impact of the ground. But he didn't. He opened his eyes and saw himself floating in the air, a few feet above the young girl. Her eyes were glowing a gold color, and her whole body was glowing a faint light. She was doing this to him. She saved him.

Rika's head was hurting horribly, but she didn't pay notice to it. All she cared about was Malik being safe. She focused all her mind on his body, and lowered him to the ground. He landed with a soft thud on the shadows, and the light vanished. Malik stared at his hands, and then at the young girl in confusion. He didn't understand what was going on, but he was mostly thankful for her saving his life.

Suddenly, though, a voice yelled out into the darkness. A voice that was familiar to them both, but only Malik could recognize it completely. Rika cowered when she heard it.

"Rika!"

"That's the Pharaoh. Rika, he's calling to you," Malik spoke.

"I don't care! I don't know him! I want my mama!" Rika began sobbing, falling to her knees and covering her face with her fists. Malik then realized she didn't remember anything of what was going on, but she was feeling the pain her body was suffering in the world beyond this one. She was separated from her body, but whatever pain or suffering happened there she felt. He couldn't imagine her going through pain, but he could her feeling the pull and pressure around her as Yami no Malik controlled almost every bit of her body and mind. Why didn't he try to rid himself of that evil fiend once and for all? This was his entire fault, and now an innocent girl was being put through the most difficult trials anyone could ever imagine. This was his fault, and he needed to fix it before it all got out of hand. But there was something else he had to do. Something far more important right now.

Malik leaned down and wrapped his arms around the crying child's neck. He caressed her hair, trying to comfort her. He knew how she was feeling, feeling all alone in a cold dark abyss. Just like him when he was a child. In fact, that was what started all of this. His stupid anger and jealousy towards everyone else. He was so mad at everyone for having more freedom than him. He was jealous of his family and siblings for not being forced through a hell of darkness and despair. He should have faced these emotions instead of lashing out at everyone. He should have talked to someone and confronted his inner demon. But no. He was too much of a coward, of a weakling to even see the light inside himself. And now here he was, like once before, sealed away in the shadows. But now he wasn't alone anymore. This young girl, this innocent, sobbing child, was asking, begging, praying for someone to comfort her. And that was what he was going to do. Stop an innocent child from getting hurt.

"Come on, now, Rika. Let's try and find some light in this darkness," he said. Rika stopped crying and pulled away. She looked up into Malik's eyes, and he smiled sweetly at her. He lifted her up and looked her over once more. She was quite a cute little girl. It was a shame that she had now become a victim to evil. He took her hand and pulled her along the darkness, feeling a warm sensation flow through him by her touch.

* * *

_**But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried

* * *

**_

"Now, Rika, show us the true potential of your power!" Yami no Malik commanded to his new slave. The dark Rika looked up at him with her emotionless, dark silver eyes, and her malevolent smile widened. She struck a hand up to the air, and the black amulet around her neck flashed a pitch-black light. At once, blackness shot out from her hand and covered them all. Yami no Yugi gasped as he realized what she had just done. She had just brought a piece of the Shadow Realm to them, and she was going to destroy them once and for all in the shadows. But why was she doing this?

Then he remembered what he did to bring Jonouchi back from Malik's control. What if they did the same thing here and try to save Rika from Yami no Malik's control? It could work, but they didn't know anything close to Rika's life. He didn't know anything about her besides what she's told him. Suddenly, like a black whip in the shadows, something struck across his face and sent him back into the ground. He looked up to see speeding jolts of black light strike in several places of the darkness, trying to strike one of them. He was struck, and he hoped no one else would be. That hurt a lot.

"Rika! Please, stop!" yelled a voice from behind him. Yami no Yugi looked to see Mokuba struggling against his bonds to the tree. Of course. Mokuba and Kaiba must know something about Rika that could help. After all, they knew each other more than they led on to believe. Yami no Yugi quickly got up and jolted to the tree Mokuba was at. Without being noticed, he untied Mokuba from the tree. Mokuba landed on the ground hard, but let out a sigh of relief. He looked up at the Pharaoh with a smile.

"Thanks, Yugi. What's going on with Rika!" he asked, standing up, and just narrowly avoiding a jolt that seized a few strands of his black hair.

"She's under Yami no Malik's control. Right now, her soul, her mind, is trapped in the Shadow Realm, far from contact. You have to try to reach out to her. It'll help her," he explained to Mokuba. "The more she remembers, the more calm she'll become, and then Yami no Malik will lose control over her!"

Mokuba didn't understand what he was talking about, but then he remembered what his big brother did to break Noa's control over him. Was that what he was talking about? Mokuba didn't know, but then he saw his brother on the ground, just barely dodging a black light. Mokuba looked around, and stared wide eye at the lake. It was no longer sparkling navy, but a horrible pitch-black color in the darkness. No, Rika's polluted the water. But how? Then a memory flashed before his eyes of him and Rika here, him on the grass and talking to Rika while they watched the lake sparkle in the sun. That was a momentous day. What if he could make Rika remember it? Would she stop all of these psychotic actions?

"Rika! Remember the day you brought me here! You got hurt! And the water healed you! Remember that day, Rika!" Mokuba yelled at her. The darkness faded slightly, and everyone could see for a brief moment a light in Rika's eyes. It then vanished quickly, and the black amulet glowed a black light. Rika let out an evil laugh, and a black light shot at Mokuba. He shielded his face with his arms, but he was never hit. The light hit the tree beside him, missing him only barely. Kaiba, a few yards away, realized what his brother was trying to do. That could work, but what if…what if Rika kills them all before it does? He looked into Rika's black eyes, and fear grew heavy in his heart.

"Rika, please, remember who you are!" Kaiba yelled towards her. "Remember me! Remember Mokuba! You're being controlled by that psychotic bastard!"

Rika's eyes lowered slightly, but then Yami no Malik let out a horrible, fiendish laugh that pierced the darkness. "You fools! Nothing will set her free! Her power is mine! The power of light is now under my control! And now this bitch will kill you all!"

"_No…Seto…."_

That was Rika's voice, but she hadn't spoken. Kaiba looked around, wondering if he was hearing things. But no, that was Rika's voice. But, how could she say anything if her mouth isn't moving? Kaiba shook it away, and stood back up. "Rika, please, remember! Remember the night Mokuba and you met! Remember the day we met! Their precious memories to you!" he yelled. There was more of a response now in her eyes. He saw the light shine through, and saw a few flecks of tears, but they quickly vanished as Yami no Malik's control grew stronger over her.

"Ha ha ha! You pathetic fool! Do you honestly believe she'll break away? She's been wanting to die! She knows how horrible her life is, how alone she was, and now she wants to die like that! Alone, cold, and sad! Just like the pathetic wench she is!" Yami no Malik laughed. Kaiba couldn't handle him saying such horrible things about Rika. She wasn't alone anymore. He was there. He and Mokuba, and Rika's friends. They were all there. They wanted to help her. But she kept pushing them away. Why? Why did she push them all away when they wanted to help?

"_I'm sorry, Seto, but we can't be together anymore….In fact, I would prefer it if I never saw your face again…."_

Rika, why? Why did you want to be so far from everyone? Why did you push the ones you loved, the ones you held near and dear, apart from you? Don't you realize you're never truly alone? I'm still here. I've been here, waiting for you. Kaiba felt his heartbeats slow when he realized this. Rika didn't want to not be a part of their lives. She wanted them to not be a part of hers. Kaiba held back all emotions when he finally realized what memory would bring her back. But it would more hurt her than anything.

"Rika, remember your first kiss! Remember when Seto first kissed you!" Mokuba yelled over Seto's shoulder. He hadn't even thought about that. Good job, Mokuba. Kaiba watched as Rika's hand lowered slightly, staring with tear filled eyes at Kaiba, but then she let out a moan of pain and her eyes grew darker. More cold and murderous, she clenched her fist, and the shadows surrounding them flew into her hand. Kaiba watched as the shadows began to form what looked like a pitch-black sword. The blade shined in the moonlight of the woods, prepared to strike.

* * *

_**I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I gotta move on with my own life

* * *

**_

Malik held the small Rika's hand, warmth filling his entire body like bath water, and he felt safe with her. But what he was more concerned about was if she felt safe with him. They walked on for what felt like miles, and she hadn't said a word since she freed him from the chains. He wondered if she's alright. She seemed to just stare ahead, her silver eyes sparkling like diamonds in the darkness, and he felt like he was holding onto a little angel. He held her hand more firmly, not wanting to let go. But then a familiar voice rung out in the shadows. A voice they both recognized.

"_Rika! Remember the day you brought me here! You got hurt! And the water healed you! Remember that day, Rika!" _

Malik recognized that voice as the voice of the little Kaiba brother, Mokuba. How did he know Rika? Malik then stopped as Rika stopped and pulled her small hand away. She stared up at the darkness above her, her eyes fixed daydreaming to the abyss. "Who…was that?" Rika closed her eyes and Malik saw a faint gold surround her. That voice was helping Horus recover inside her body. Horus was going to aide her in returning to that world, returning to save her friends, her loved ones.

"Rika, come on, I see a light up ahead," Malik spoke, taking her hand. She opened her eyes and nodded. She walked with him, and she saw the light also. It wasn't really a light, but it was a large hole in the darkness, staring upon a darkness covered woods, where several teenagers stood. One of them was a beautiful woman with long, pitch-black, crimson streaked hair, her flesh pale and dark, her whole body glowing with a black light. Rika pulled from Malik, not recognizing her own body. She saw a boy on the ground, his long, wild, silky black hair falling against his shoulders, framing his lightface and dark eyes. Malik stepped forward feeling a slight cold breeze flutter around him for a brief moment, and then stared at the exhausted Seto Kaiba, staring at the evil Rika and his other, his evil side, Yami no Malik.

"_Rika, please, remember who you are! Remember me! Remember Mokuba! You're being controlled by that psychotic bastard!"_

Kaiba was yelling at the dark figure, trying to get her to remember who she was. Malik turned to the small child, who was cowering again. Her fists had risen to her face and she was shivering. She was scared. Poor girl. Tears filled her silver eyes, and Malik then realized she was seeing something he wasn't. Rika saw what was going to happen next, and she felt scared. Somehow, she knew that boy. She knew that person, Kaiba Seto. She knew the younger boy, Mokuba, his younger brother. She knew all of them. But nothing stopped her from crying from fear.

"No…Seto…."

Rika began to whimper and then Malik watched as she took a step forward, but then sharp jolts of light struck down and collided with her body, sending her back with a scream. "Rika!" Malik called out to her. Her body hit the floor hard, and she looked up in pain. What had just happened? She stared, confused, and in pain, and then she began crying. Her wails echoed like a siren, and Malik was caught off guard. He looked at the child, sobbing on her knees, and walked forward, towards her, but then he hit something solid. He looked at what he hit, and saw that there was an invisible force separating him from Rika. Why was this happening?

"_Rika, remember your first kiss! Remember when Seto first kissed you!"_

Malik turned back to the opening of darkness, surprised to see Mokuba yelling at the top of his lungs towards the evil-controlled Rika before them. Malik couldn't believe what was going on there. His other was really going to win this time. It was all over for them. Malik turned to the young Rika, apologizing wasn't enough to show how much sorrow flowed through him. But as he looked at her, he saw something else in her eyes. Recognition, familiarity, and…concern. She was remembering everything. As Rika watched that scene through the darkness, images flashed through her eyes. She knew all of them, and…an image that kept flashing to her eyes. An image of a beautiful young woman standing on a pier with one of those boys, Kaiba. She saw the girl and him staring at each other romantically, and then…they were kissing. A beautiful sunset behind them. It was a beautiful image. It was like a memory from a dream.

"I…remember that…." Rika whimpered slightly, standing back on her feet. Malik then was filled with courage and confidence. She was separated from her body in the other world, her body controlled by darkness, but her soul was filled with light. Only light can find light, but it can't set it free. Only the one with light can be set free. Rika was a hoste to Horus, and right now, he can't be reborn if she is blinded by darkness and despair. But by remembering all the precious memories that she held close to her heart, her light will show and wash away all the darkness. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

_**I tear my heart open  
I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is  
That I care too much

* * *

**_

"Yes! Now kill them, my slave!" Yami no Malik yelled, his eyes gleaming at the dark blade mercilessly. Everyone else gasped as a dark wind whipped around them, piercing their flesh slightly, but they were more frightened now of what she was going to do to them with that black sword, and were frightened of what Yami no Malik will do to her afterwards. But they still had one last shot at reaching out to her. There was just one last memory that would tear her heart apart, but it would bring her back. One memory that Kaiba knew would never be forgotten by the real Rika.

"Rika, remember your parents!" Kaiba yelled.

A gasp escaped the dark Rika's lips and she stared ahead at him, her cold silver eyes wide and filled with tears. Yes, this was what he wanted. He just needed her to remember more. He needed her to see what they saw in her. Not this dark, evil demon that was controlled by Yami no Malik, but…the real Rika. The innocent, pure Rika. The lost, and scared little child she truly was.

"Rika, please, remember them! Remember your parents! May Shunai-Yukari, and Sojo Yukari! Your mother and father! They were the closest people to you! And they died, Rika! You have to remember them!"

Then Kaiba and everyone saw it. A beautiful, sparkling tear rolling down dark Rika's face, trailing along her pale cheek, and dropping onto the dark grass beneath her. The sword in her hand was trembling, and Yami no Malik saw this. He's had enough. He snatched the sword out of her hand and ran towards Kaiba.

"I'll destroy you first!" he yelled murderously.

"No! Seto!" Mokuba yelled.

As Kaiba sat in the grass, clenching his bleeding arm, paralyzed in fear, he heard a voice in the distance, soft, elegant, and beautiful, call his name.

"_No! Seto! I'll protect you!"

* * *

_

**_And the scars remind us_**  
_**That the past is real  
Tear my heart open  
Just to feel

* * *

**_

"_Rika, remember your parents! Rika, please, remember them! Remember your parents! May Shunai-Yukari, and Sojo Yukari! Your mother and father! They were the closest people to you! And they died, Rika! You have to remember them!"_

Rika whimpered, and Malik saw the tears in her eyes flow like diamonds in a river. That was it. Kaiba had done it. He had brought forth a memory that would awaken her. Rika approached Malik, closer, and then he felt it. The warm, burning aura surrounded him, and he was filled with this wonderful, warm sensation flowing through his body. It was like a mixture of happiness and grace, elegance and enjoyment. Horus was at last awakening from within Rika's soul, and now he'll show what light can do when once set free.

"No! Seto! I'll protect you!"

This voice came from Rika, but it wasn't her voice. It was a more mature, more elegant, more beautiful voice. Rika walked forward and her body met the force separating them, but it was different this time. The layer of power between them glowed a beautiful, extravagant gold and Rika's body disappeared within the gold. Malik was sent back by the gold, and he watched as the light burned brighter. And then he saw a different figure step out of the light. A beautiful, brilliantly gold glowing woman.

This woman's pitch-black hair reached to her shoulders, streaked in random places upon her head, and her cold, silver eyes mesmerizing into the darkness like diamonds. Her body had grown completely, the clothes around now fitting snugly, a bit loose, everywhere on her. Her chest had grown ample breasts and filled her shirt, her legs became slender and long, her body slim and curved in the right fitting. This was no longer a young and scared child Malik was staring at. Now he was facing the real Rika, the real warrior of the sun, the heir of Horus, the one whose light flows through her veins. A beautiful, brave, and loving woman who was ready to banish her worst nightmares away and accept her destiny.

* * *

_**I tear my heart open  
I sew myself shut  
And my weakness is that I care too much  
And the scars remind us  
That the past is real  
Tear my heart open  
Just to feel

* * *

**_

FD: Well, I know this chapter isn't as long as the others, but it's just as important, and it was needed to show you where Rika truly was and what would happen. The next chapter there's a bit of romance, but I'm not going to spoil it. I hope you guys liked this chapter, because it might be a while before I update again. Peace!


	15. A Dark Angel's Soul

Chapter XIV: A Dark Angel's Soul

(A/N: I am now using the lyrics from Darkness by Disturbed. Enjoy!)

* * *

**_Don't turn away  
I pray you've heard  
The words I've spoken

* * *

_**

The light shown brightly into the girl's eyes, blinding her almost immediately. She felt lost and scared, yet warm and safe. A soft, warm force wrapped around her, taking over her. She felt the warmth wash over her and fill her body. She didn't know what was happening, or understood what was going on, but as she stepped out of the light, she felt her body had changed. She looked ahead as the light vanished, and saw the boy before her. His golden blond hair fell elegantly against his awed and surprised expression. His amethyst eyes looked on to her, amazement filled through them. The approached him, feeling the cold darkness surround her, but not entering her. She recognized the boy, and smiled sweetly at him.

"Malik, I promise I'll save you and the others," she spoke softly to him. He was silent for a moment, and then at once fell to his knees, bowing in grace to her.

"My other was right. You are the hoste to the powerful Horus. His light flows through your veins," he spoke. "Just like Seth's darkness flows through mine."

The approached Malik and tilted his head back so they were staring into each other's eyes. "Malik, you aren't evil, and though you may have darkness inside you, you're not the only one." Malik stood up in her presence and stared into her eyes, feeling the light surround them both. He did not understand why she was defending him. He was wrong, he was evil. His other was trying to destroy her and her friends.

"How can you be so sure I'm not evil?" Malik asked her.

"Because I can see it in your eyes. You were once lost and confused, and being just a child, we become naïve and trustful. We would follow any path, any lead. That's why you and I both hold darkness inside us. But it doesn't have to be that way," Rika spoke to him. "Only light can find light, it can't set it free."

"What does that even mean?" Malik yelled to the darkness. "I've heard it my whole life, yet I don't understand it."

"It means neither can live without the other. Malik, everyone holds darkness inside them. But where there is darkness there is also light. It just has to balance out. Inside me there is darkness and light, and also in you. Don't banish the darkness, just balance it," Rika spoke. Malik looked at her once more, mesmerized by her sudden beauty and elegance. She was so graceful and lovely. What was wrong with him?

"Rika…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you," Malik spoke. Another one of his regretful mistakes. But at that moment, Rika fell forward and her arms wrapped around him in a loving embrace. Her head fell lightly against his shoulder, and he was taken aback by this.

"Malik, don't apologize for things you can't control. As I've said before, I'll set you free," she spoke softly to him. Malik, who was stunned by her actions, returned the embrace, and even gave another. He pulled her away, and stared dreamingly into her eyes. He leaned forward and embraced her on the lips. She was taken aback by this, but fell through temptation and longing for compassion. As Malik pulled away, thoughts ran through her mind a mile a minute. She was far more than confused. Now she was dumbstruck by his actions, but no regrets flowed through her.

"Save our world, Rika…" Malik whispered to her, and she smiled. She knew what she had to do, but what she didn't know was that there was a sacrifice in the process.

* * *

**_Dare to believe  
For one last time  
Then I'll let the

* * *

_**

"Die, Kaiba!" Yami no Malik yelled as he lunged at Kaiba, thrusting the black sword forward and swinging at Kaiba. Voices surrounding them called out in fear, and Kaiba shut his eyes, prepared to feel the painful thrust of the blade into him. But he never did feel any pain at all. In fact, at that moment, he felt like fire was burning in him. So warm, so comforting, so…bright. He opened his eyes and saw Yami no Malik staring down in surprise and fear as the black sword was being repelled away by something…gold? Kaiba looked closer and saw that it was a gold shield surrounding him. But where had it come from?

Yami no Malik groaned as he was thrown back onto the shore of the lake, his ing amethyst eyes staring angrily at Kaiba. "What the did you do!" he yelled at him, swinging the blade over his shoulder. Kaiba, though, wasn't staring at him, but behind him, where a blinding, gold light shown beautifully on the bank. In the gold light a shadow appeared, and from that shadow formed a being. Beautiful, pitch-black hair streaked with crimson, light flesh covering the curved and perfect body, the beautiful black dress turning white and gold in the light, and deep, endless silver eyes staring ahead, light burning brightly in the darkness. Everyone but Yami no Malik smiled in relief and pleasure, seeing that the real Rika, the pure, lovely Rika, the one they knew and loved, had resurfaced. She had conquered the darkness inside of her, and now she was going to banish Yami no Malik for good.

"Ah, so you've learned how to break free? How quaint, thanks to my pathetic other….What a weakling…" Yami no Malik spoke. He turned to her, and she glared at him evilly.

"Yami no Malik, you've threatened the lives of my friends, and mine. You've covered a beautiful place with the darkness and evil inside you, and though Seth's darkness runs through your veins, like Horus' light runs through mine, there's one difference between you and Seth. Seth had a loved one, someone who cared about his health, his life. You, Yami no Malik, have no one. You have no light inside you, and because of that no one will ever care for you. I was fool to think you could've been the one…" Rika's sentence drowned on, and Kaiba saw a few flecks of tears in her silver eyes. The tears of a heart break. Yami no Malik only laughed evilly and darkly.

"You pathetic wench! Did you honestly think I could've ever felt anything for you? You are nothing but a depressed and hallow shell for a powerful god. You are nothing to him, and you are nothing to me. For someone to actually care for me would be idiotic and pathetic," Yami no Malik laughed.

"Well, all of that's going to change. Tonight, you will be gone from this world, and the next will never take someone so evil and foul. You ed more than a dozen lives, and you've ruined thousands. Tonight, all of that will stop," Rika spoke elegantly to him. The gold light surrounding her was reflecting off the water rippling in the lake.

"Yes, I agree!" Yami no Malik yelled. He threw the sword down onto the bank and lunged at Rika. His hands wrapped tightly around her shoulders and she fell back hard into the water, her body colliding with the stones and rocks beneath her in the soil of the water.

"Rika!" the Pharaoh yelled, trying to reach the bank, along with Jonouchi and Bakura, but Yami no Malik turned slightly, and struck out a hand, a black shield covering the lake, separating them from the others. Then he turned back to his victim, her head submerged beneath the black surface of the water. The cold water rushed against her face, covering her, smothering her completely as he held her down, trying to drown her. He held her down forcefully and strongly, watching her struggle beneath his grasp. The water rushed into her body quickly, a powerful pull in her chest and then she couldn't take anymore.

"Release your anger, Rika…let the light shine through…."

Rika shut her eyes, and then an image came to her mind. An image of her mother, her father, Kaiba Seto, and Mokuba. All sitting together, waiting for her to come join them. She knew that this will never be a reality, but it was a dream that kept her alive. A dream that didn't come from her soul or mind, but from her heart. It was her light at the end of a dark tunnel. As she opened her eyes, a bright blinding light shone through the black waters and blinded Yami no Malik completely, sending him back into the black shield separating them. He let out a yell of pain as a beam of light hit him. Rika realized what power she was capable of. Now, there was still a promise she did not keep.

Rika let out a scream of pain, and blinding light filled the lake, covering it completely as her scream echoed in the trees.

"Rika!" Kaiba found a strength existing, enough for him to stand up, and he ran forward into the light as well as the Pharaoh. They knew Rika was in trouble, and they had to save her now.

* * *

**_Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away

* * *

_**

"Oh, Rika…."

Malik felt something solid collide with his body, and then he couldn't open his eyes, something blinding him. A scream was echoing in his ears, and then it vanished completely. He felt cool wind brush against his face, and then he heard a light whistling against his ears softly. He felt the cool, calming air of the night wrap around him. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew something amazing had just happened. He finally opened his eyes and saw the treetops and fields beneath him. He was about to yell, for fear of falling, when he suddenly realize what was going on. He was flying. But how was that possible?

He looked up when he felt a hand wrap around his. He saw her, Rika, her beautiful hair wisped around her face like a veil, her silver eyes sparkling like diamonds in the moonlight. She smiled sweetly at him, and he smiled back. "Rika…you saved me. How can I ever thank you?" Malik spoke to her. She blushed lightly, and then drew closer to him.

"By this…" her lips were so cool, while her body was so warm, and he returned the kiss passionately. He couldn't believe what was happening. What was this strange feeling flowing through him? His heart was beating so fast, it caused sharp pains to arouse inside him. His head was spinning in the dark night, while he felt far away and lost in the night, watching what was happening. Watching the two of them embrace each other. But then something horrible happened.

Rika was pulled away from him and she let out a painful sigh as her head fell against his shoulder, her eyes closed. Malik felt them lower onto the ground, but then he felt how cold and stiff she had become. "Rika? Rika! Rika, please, wake up! Wake up!" He shook her body as they lowered, but she did not open her eyes. With each second she became colder and motionless. Soon, he had no choice, as they landed, the dark veil lifted, and he lifted her up into his arms. He began wading into the water to the shore, to meet up with her friends. The immediate greeting he gained were the looks of horror and fear and despair on her friends' faces. Mou Hitori no Yugi approached the bank, his eyes wide with fear. Kaiba Seto, being assisted by his little brother, reached them, and Mokuba began to tear in his eyes. Kaiba looked away in pain, and Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, and Bakura were gathered around, either staring in fear, or crying. Mokuba's cries echoed off the treetops.

"NO! RIKA, YOU CAN'T DIE!"

* * *

**_To breathe again  
On my own

* * *

_**

**_  
_**

FD: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I've been somewhat busy, mainly because I've just started school again today and I've been tired a lot. But there is only three chapters left to do for this story, and then I'll work on a new story. I've decided to go with both, a prequel and a sequel, but I'll work on a sequel first, and then see where it takes the fic. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you like it, please review. Oh, and Happy Birthday, SD! Wish I got you a gift, but you know the reason why. PEACE! 


	16. Reborn in Darkness

Chapter XV: Reborn in Darkness

(A/N: In this chapter, and most likely in the sequel, there will be a special appearance by Jonathan Davis, member of my favorite band, Korn. I personally know him, and so I won't get in trouble. Peace!)

* * *

_**Carry me away  
I need your strength  
To get me through this

* * *

**_

The black abyss swam over her head as she was cradled within it. Her silver eyes closed, not understanding or knowing where she was or how she got there, she welcomed the cold darkness onto her. She felt so cold, so lost, so alone, yet there was that one sensation flowing through her. A sensation of being in the right place. A sensation of being home. That was a place she had never been in for years. Home was nowhere to her. Home was a place that no longer existed to her. It was nowhere to be, nowhere to be home. She just hoped someone could help her now. In the distance, she heard several voices calling out her name, several of them crying and mourning. However, one voice was close and clear, so familiar to her, swallowing her into the warm comfortness it held. Only one word escaped her lips as she recognized this voice immediately.

"Jon…athan?" she murmured. She opened her eyes and stared directly into the cold, dark eyes of her childhood friend. His black locks fell against his fair face, while his dark eyes smiled at her from behind his thick, black framed glasses. A slight black mustache and thin goatee was appearing on his face, making him look like a French man. However, at the same time he looked Goth, or punk.

"Hey, there, Squirt, you ready to get up now?" he asked teasingly to her. She laughed and smiled at him. She had not seen him for years. Five years, actually, before she even met Kaiba Seto or Mokuba. Jonathan Davis was a famous rock star from America, being the main singer for a popular rock band, Korn. However, even before he became so famous, she knew him better than anyone. She sat up and looked around. Where was she? It looked familiar; a large room where the walls were painted black, a dozen of hard rock band posters hung on the walls, as well as a David Draiman poster. Rika didn't recognize the place, but it sure felt familiar.

"Jonathan, where are we?" Rika asked. Jonathan smiled at her and pulled her up.

"Wow, the bump on your head must be more serious than I thought. We're home," Jonathan spoke.

"Home? But…Jonathan, I have no home," Rika muttered. Jonathan gave the famous confused and you're-acting-weird look.

"Now I'm seriously getting worried. Not having a home. Everyone has a home, Rika. You just need to look hard enough," Jonathan spoke. He grabbed Rika's hand and pulled her to the door of the room. Then she realized something was amiss. She immediately pulled away, and stared at him in a shocked and stunned manner.

"Jonathan, this is all a dream. I mean, I don't have a home, my parents are dead, and you're on tour in Europe with the rest of them. This can't be real," Rika murmured to him. He smiled in a dark way, the same sort of smile he always gave her when she was right.

"You're right. This is a dream. An everlasting dream. Rika, you're dead," Jonathan spoke. Rika gasped at his words.

* * *

_**Dare to believe  
For one last time  
Then I'll let the

* * *

**_

"Rika! Rika, wake up! Wake up!"

Rika's limp and cold body was now in the arms of Kaiba Seto, whose face was pouring with tears as he tried to shake Rika awake. Malik was sitting on the bank, his face in his hands as he cried for the young girl. How could she have died? She seemed so happy at last, so alive. She had banished his other for the moment, she had freed his soul, and hers, from the darkness. She was a hero. Now all of a sudden, she dies in his arms. She falls limp and cold all at once. There was no explanation for it. Nothing. And what doesn't make the most sense is that she's the hoste to Horus, the god of the skies, warrior of the sun, a literal phoenix. Phoenixes don't die, they are reborn in their ashes. So how could Rika die? She was a phoenix now.

"Hey! Seto, put her in the water!"

Malik and everyone looked up at the choking voice of Mokuba. The little child had tears running down his face, and he was staring at the lake, wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his sleeve. Kaiba stared at him, and Malik then realized what he was talking about. This lake was the same lake Horus' servant died in. At that same moment, Horus possessed her body. Hoping to escape, Horus became trapped in her body and died. If Rika is the reincarnation of Horus, then these waters should heal her, should save her before she dies.

"Mokuba, what are you talking about?" Mou Hitori no Yugi spoke. Mokuba looked at him, his eyes slightly red and puffy, but held such a serious focus and promise in them.

"A few days ago, Rika brought me here. She got hurt, bad, and when she touched the water, she was immediately healed. I'm talking, perfect condition," Mokuba spoke. The Pharaoh looked at Kaiba, who had that skeptical look on his face, but then a smile crossed his face. He turned to his little brother with that smile.

"Are you sure, Mokuba?" he asked.

"Yes," Mokuba nodded, and Kaiba smiled hopefully. He approached the water and leaned down, Rika's limp arm trailing into the surface of the black water. As Kaiba lowered her body completely into the water, he watched with horror as her flesh began to turn paler and darker, almost an eerie, corpse-like color. Anzu let out a terrified gasp, and immediately Kaiba pulled her body out of the water.

"What's…happening!" Mokuba choked, tears flowing like a river from his eyes. Kaiba looked at the cadaver in his arms, and at once buried his face in the soaked, pitch-black hair, hiding his face as it became soaked with tears. Everyone soon began crying, except for Malik, who knew why the water didn't work and heal her.

"It's polluted by darkness. My other cursed it, so it wouldn't heal her. He knew this would happen. That's why he had the dark veil!" Malik yelled. "There's no way to clean the water now!"

As Malik looked at the black water, he, nor the others, heard the soft clinking of a gold chain around the cadaver's neck, the moonlight sparkling on the golden eye, the black pupil sparkling with an inner, silver light as like a window into another soul, another world, another life. A few flecks of crimson blood had poured onto the pupil, and sparkled in the moonlight. As it did, a small area in the water, which once was black, was now sparkling faintly in the moonlight, the blackness fading slowly in the water.

* * *

"What! I'm dead!" Rika jumped back from Jonathan, her silver eyes staring fearfully and horribly at him. Jonathan smiled at her, and then approached her.

"Like I said, this is all a dream. I'm not dead, but you are. This was a wish you've had since I joined the band. You've wanted to be home again, with me, with your mother, with your father, and with your friends. You've wanted to live a normal life. Now you can, but you can never return to that old life, because it's gone now," Jonathan spoke. No! This couldn't be real! She wasn't dead! She can't die now!

"Now, come on, wouldn't you rather have this life than that old, boring life you had? The life that you wrecked?" Jonathan asked. Rika looked at him, and saw the darkness of her eyes reflect in his. He was right, she did ruin her own life. She did when she pushed Kaiba and Mokuba away. She ruined her life when she went out to baby-sit of the Kaibas and her parents got into a car crash. She ruined her life when she gave herself to Kaiba. She ruined herself when she tried to push everyone away, including Motou Yugi, who was only trying to help. Now she was dead! And there was nothing she could do about it.

"Yes, I guess I just have to deal with it now…" Rika spoke solemnly, falling to her knees. Jonathan was right. This was all her fault. She had ruined her own life, her own family, and now she no longer has a life to even live through. She had been nothing but a little brat, all because she couldn't handle living anymore.

"Yes…you have to…. Because there's no going back. After all, you had your chance. You could've lived happily, if only you hadn't listened to Kaiba. If only your father wasn't such a bastard…." Jonathan spoke. Rika's silver eyes widened. This wasn't Jonathan Davis, her childhood friend. Rika knew who this was. An imposter. Jonathan Davis never badmouthed her family, especially her father. After he went into the band, her father became his biggest fan, literally. He enjoyed their music, he enjoyed how Jonathan sang with both a high and low-pitched voices. And because of that Jonathan grew more than enough respect for her father. He never badmouthed him before, but now, if anyone did, Jonathan would beat them up or knock them up to ten lives forward. This was not the Jonathan she knew. She knew who this was. Someone who she knew she had to get rid of for the last time.

"Heh heh. You know, Jon, what I love about you is the fact that you know when to put down someone. However…" Rika stood back up, her silver eyes gleaming with golden light within their darkness. This was the final battle, her final battle, and it was going to end here tonight. "You never put down my father at all. In fact, you would kill whoever did. Now, I'm going to do the same…SETH!"

Jonathan's eyes grew wide, and soon his flesh turned a complete black and his eyes gleamed scarlet. His black hair grew longer, and his body morphed into different shapes in different areas as he became a completely different being. A black demon, glaring at her murderously with burning, scarlet eyes. This was her uncle, this was her enemy, and this was…her last battle before death. This demon was the soul of Seth, the king of darkness and evil. The king who tried to destroy her a millennia ago, and now she'll end the battle once and for all. Isis can't step in, now. Nothing can stop her from her destiny of destroying the darkness, balancing the world once and for all.

"PREPARE TO DIE, MY _NIECE_!" Seth roared to the darkness, and Rika smiled at the disfigured form before her. Seth flew towards her and his black claws reached out towards her, ready to pierce her flesh and kill her once and for all. But it didn't happen. As he drew closer, her smile grew wider, and at once a blinding, gold light pierced the darkness. Seth let out a pain-filled roar as he retreated slightly from the light. "WHAT IS THIS! YOU'VE MASTERED YOUR POWER? BUT HOW!"

"It is the power of life, Uncle Seth. It is the power my mother passed on to me, and it is the very power to stop you at last! This is my destiny! This is my choice! And if I die again…so be it!" Rika's hand came closer, and the light between them formed into a golden, sparkling bow, burning and shining brightly in the darkness. The light surrounding Rika then flew into the bow, forming a ghostly form of a gold, beautiful arrow. This was the famous weapon of Horus, the weapon of light. He was a phoenix, burning brightly and brilliantly. Now it was her weapon, her power…her light. As she pulled the arrow back, aiming, and ready to strike, she chanted words under her breath in a language she did not know, she was not familiar with, yet she could understand and translate completely.

"_Sucoe noco hitai misue kiyo! For my friends, for my family…for my loved ones!"_

She released the arrow, and it pierced into the black demon, piercing the darkness and shredding it. As the light from the arrow expanded into the darkness, Seth let out a horrible, haunting roar of pain, and faded into the light. Soon the light faded, as well as the room, and Rika was floating through a thick, dark fog. She fell to her knees in the cloud, feeling the cold, wet air soothe her body, and she realized, with horrible exhaustion and fatigue, that now she can die in peace. She had given Horus what he wanted, to destroy Seth once and for all. She had done what she needed to do. Now she can die….

"_Not just yet, my hoste…."_

Who's there?... Rika's mind began drifting away into the dark fog surrounding her, and felt the cool air wrap around her. She stared, exhausted and ready to die, into the fog, where a dark figure was approaching her. Please, not another one. Not another battle. I'm too tired. I'm too weak….

But this figure didn't seem evil or dark. In fact, it was the complete opposite. As the figure approached her, coming into view, Rika smiled in weakness as she stared at the stranger. The stranger wore an armor of Egypt made entirely out of gold, a beautiful silver cape billowing behind him. His face was hidden behind a gold mask that resembled a hawk's face, four ruby eyes staring at her from the mask. In the stranger's arms was a gold battle helmet. All this gold shimmered on the stranger's dark skin, his black hair billowing softly around his face. As soon as he approached, Rika felt the warm, comforting sensation flow through her, but it wasn't enough to give her strength and help her stand up. She remained on the ground, lying in the thick fog, as the stranger approached her. She didn't know who he was, or what he was going to do, but she trusted him. She somehow trusted him with her heart and soul, whatever was left of them, that was.

The stranger hovered over her, and then leaned down to meet her. His soft, warm hand stroked against her face, brushing back her black and crimson streaked hair. He smiled at her, and then she tried to smile, but then he spoke for her.

"I know you're tired, I know you're weak right now. I promise you, because I got you into this mess, I'm going to get you out of it. You are my hoste, myself, and I need to help you survive. I won't let you die. I will make sure you and your loved ones are reunited at last," he spoke to her. She then knew who he was. He was Horus. "You helped me balance darkness and light, and now I need to help you balance _your_ life."

Rika smiled, letting out a soft sigh, and her eyes closed gently as she fell through the darkness of her mind.

* * *

_**Darkness cover me  
Deny everything  
Slowly walk away

* * *

**_

Soon the moonlight was shining down on a sparkling, beautiful lake, the water's surface clear turquoise blue and sparkling in the night. No one noticed this, though, as they decided to carry Rika's body out of the trees and into a hospital. But as they turned from the lake, they were immediately blinded by a gold light shining from the lake.

"What's going on!" Malik yelled, turning to the water, shielding his eyes. He was amazed by what he saw. The entire lake was shining a brilliant gold light, almost blinding all of them. Then he realized what was going on, as a warm, comforting sensation flowed through him. Apparently everyone else did, too. Kaiba turned towards the water, and realized what he had to do with Rika's body now. It was like a stern, deep voice was guiding him, controlling him….

"Place her in the water…."

Kaiba approached the bank of the water and laid her body on the surface. He stepped back from the golden water as her body floated into the center of the water, covered and hidden in the light. They looked on with interest and hopefulness. Hoping inside their hearts that Rika would come back to them. The light burned brightly for moments, and then vanished completely, only revealing the lake. Moments passed after that, revealing the water, but no Rika. A few gasps came from the group, now realizing the Rika was dead, and always will be. They couldn't see her body anymore, they couldn't stand these horrible moments of where she could live or die, be good, or be evil. It was too much. They couldn't take it anymore. She was dead, and she wasn't coming back. Never again….

They turned from the water, heading home, hoping to explain some information to the authorities, but knowing it would be difficult. But as the walked towards the opening of the trees, Mokuba's voice echoed in the woods.

"Hey, guys! Look!" They turned to see him pointing out to the middle of the lake, and they all stared in suspense, hoping to see something out there. A few moments passed of complete silence, and they all gave up hope of her coming back.

"Come on, Mokuba. She's not coming back," Kaiba spoke solemnly, choking on his own tears. Mokuba looked at his older brother, confused, and then turned back to the water.

"No, Seto. She is back. I can feel her. That warm…comforting feeling that I've always felt around her. I still feel it. She's alive, Seto. She's alive," Mokuba sniffled, his eyes sparkling with tears.

"No, Mokuba, she's not. She's dead, she isn't coming back," Malik spoke, knowing what feeling he was talking about. They were all close to Rika, important to her, and they all felt that sensation. He was wrong. That wasn't the sign of Horus, that was a sign of Rika. A sign of…love. But what he realized was that that sensation did not vanish at all. In fact, it was stronger. But how? Rika was dead….

Unless Mokuba was right! What if she wasn't dead? In fact, what if she was alive? Malik looked out into the water, hoping to see something new. That sensation in them, the feeling Rika gave them, was what kept them hoping she would come back. That's what it truly was. Love, strength, life, light, and hope. Something she never had, but always had for them.

And at that moment, everyone gasped as they stared at the water. The water began to move and ripple in the center, and at once something shot out from the surface. Something fair and black. A beautiful face, covered in blood and black make-up, soaked, pitch-black hair with randomly placed scarlet streaks framing her elegant, fair face, her silver, deep, endless eyes scanning the lake with a graceful, extravagant beauty. Her body was covered in black, beautiful, Victorian dress that was ripped in several places and covered in her own blood. The young woman stood up to reveal herself, wounded in several places, loss of blood, but she was alive.

"RIKA!" they all screamed as they ran out into the bank, and she smiled sweetly at them. She walked onto the bank slowly, but as soon as she reached it, the air was knocked out of her as a small child with wild, untamed silky black hair and dark eyes ran at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and crying into her body. She embraced the child first with an unknown smile on her face. A smile her mother would give her as a child. A smile showing love and safety, a mother's smile. As soon as the child pulled away, however, the young woman was surrounded by her friends embracing her and crying into her. Kaiba was so happy that he immediately lifted her up and twirled her in the air like how he used to. Jonouchi, who didn't exactly get along with her, embraced her like another sister, Anzu sobbed into Rika's shoulder, and even Bakura gained a kiss on the cheek from her.

However, the two shocking greetings were last. Mou Hitori no Yugi only smiled on at her as she was greeted by her friends, but as Rika found him, there was a moment's hesitation between them all as she looked at him. The Pharaoh didn't know what was going to happen, but what she did surprised all of them, especially for the way she used to treat him before. She ran towards him and immediately her arms wrapped around him in the most intimate, friendly embrace they ever saw her give. Mou Hitori no Yugi was stunned and paralyzed by her actions, but smiled in acceptance and respect as he returned the embrace.

"Thank you, Yugi, for being the best friend I could have ever asked for…" she spoke sweetly in his ear, holding back her tears. The Pharaoh smiled and she pulled away softly from him with a teary-eyed smile.

Then she turned to Malik, and what happened next surprised all of them. Rika approached him slowly, but then her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips found his. Soon, they all watched in surprise and shock as the two were locked in a passionate, loving kiss. As they watched with awe and surprise, Kaiba Seto only glared angrily and jealously at them.

* * *

**_To breathe again_**  
_**On my own

* * *

**_

"It's a rather deep cut, Seto-sama. Are you sure you don't want to stay the night?" spoke the doctor to Kaiba Seto, who was sitting on a chair in one of the closed up rooms, his right sleeve rolled up to reveal his now bandaged arm.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's just a cut. I want to check on Yukari Rika right now," Kaiba spoke, standing up and bringing his sleeve back down. The female, blond doctor blushed from this action, falling for his looks, but acted professionally to her patient.

"I'm afraid your friend, Rika, will have to stay the night. She has lost far too much blood, and I'm afraid is too weak to even stand up," she spoke. "If you want to see her, you can, but visiting hours will be cut short early for her, in three hours."

"Thanks," Kaiba left the room and walked down the hall, several doctors and nurses passing by him, rushing to their patients, surgeries, or other nonsense. Kaiba found a room packed with teenagers, and knew this was his room. As soon as they left the lake, Rika fainted again from loss of blood, and they had to rush her to the hospital. She had to spend an hour in surgery and blood transfusions, and eventually was brought out to rest almost an hour later. At that time, the cut on Kaiba's arm was noticed and he was forced into an examination and being bandaged. Everyone was checked out for injuries or problems, and only Kaiba, Malik (for some unknown reason), and Rika were taken into examination for injuries and wounds.

Kaiba found Rika sitting up in bed, a bandage circling her forehead and around, her arms, neck, shoulders, legs, and any other places were bandaged, and she was forced to change into some new clothes. Already she looked comfortable and situated in her room, Malik sitting in a chair next to her bed, Honda and Jonouchi fighting over the hospital food, Anzu arranging the flowers in a vase on her small night stand, and Yugi was leaning against the wall, watching Rika with fixed, dreaming eyes. Bakura was standing alone in a corner, feeling a bit rejected again. However, Mokuba wasn't found until….

"Big brother!" At once the wind was knocked out of Kaiba as his brother ran at him to embrace him. Kaiba had to talk to Mokuba about that later. He was getting hurt more often by that than heartbreaks. "Is it true? Is Rika spending the week here?"

"I just had a talk with the doctor, and they've told me that she isn't staying for the week, just for the night," Kaiba spoke. Rika sighed with relief.

"Great, 'cause I don't think I can eat anymore of that nasty hospital food," she spoke teasingly to him, and Kaiba smiled, sort of. He needed to talk to Rika alone, not with everyone watching him. He turned to the others, and they looked at him expectantly.

"Is it possible that I could get a few minutes alone with her?" Kaiba asked with a glare, and everyone walked out of the room. Malik stood up from his chair, and, before he left, he shot Rika a worried gaze, but her smile reassured him as he left and closed the door behind him. The room was empty except for the two of them, and then Kaiba sat down in a chair closest to her bed. He sighed for a moment, hesitating as to what to say, but then Rika spoke for him.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" she asked. He smiled with relief.

"Actually, yes. I want you to come back and live with me and Mokuba," Kaiba spoke. Rika looked at him for a moment, and then looked away sadly.

"I can't, Seto, you know why," she said.

"But you don't have to push us away. We're your friends, we need you….Just like how you need us," Kaiba said, his eyes pulled away from her. He heard her sigh with sadness and despair.

"I'm not pushing you away anymore, Seto. I care about you and Mokuba, I really do. And you're right. I do need you. But right now, the person I truly need, is myself. I have to show to myself I'm not just some scared little child anymore. I can live on my own, take care of myself, and not fear from anything," Rika spoke. "Please, understand it's nothing personal, but I need to prove to myself before I can prove to others I'm alright."

"But Rika, we can be a family again," Kaiba couldn't stop himself from what he did next. He had leaned forward and grasped her hands into his, staring directly into her eyes. She stared at him for a moment, and then pulled away.

"Please respect my wishes, Seto! As soon as I'm out of the hospital, I'm leaving. I'm leaving Japan, I'm leaving this place!" Rika spoke loudly, tears forming in her eyes.

"But where will you go? Will I ever see you again?" Kaiba asked. Rika didn't look at him wanting to hide her tears.

"I'm returning to an old friend, I'll live with them, and do some soul searching. I'm not sure if we'll ever meet again, but, Seto…" she finally turned to him, her tears sparkling in the dim light. "I'll always remember you, and I'll always care about you and Mokuba. You're right, you guys are my friends, and I love you both, but right now…I need to learn more about myself. I need to figure out more about me, and there's one person that I'd like to see again. Someone who I haven't seen in years."

Kaiba sighed sadly and the two of them just sat alone in silence for moments. Eventually the others came back and talked with Rika, but they didn't know that their friend would be leaving them.

* * *

FD: Okay, the next chapter is the last one besides the Epilogue. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been really busy with school, and homework, and everything else in life. Remember what I said about Jon Davis, he will be appearing in the sequel, and possibly in the Epilogue of this story, I'm not sure yet. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Peace! 


	17. Starless

Chapter XVI: Starless

* * *

A day after that Rika was commanded to stay in the hospital because there might have been an infection in her wounds and the doctors needed to make sure she was all right. She had grown more feisty and stubborn lately, and the doctors had called some of her friends in to try to convince her to stay. The only one that made any progress was Ryou Bakura. What made this happen, though, was what Yami no Bakura did for her that night before, her first night staying there.

Rika had woken up in the middle of the night due to the horrible pain in her body and the coldness of her room. She was shivering all over, the blankets they had given her were thin and nowhere near warm enough for her. Her whole body was feeling cold and shivering, as well as sharp pains and jolts running through her body. They had given her painkillers, not morphine, but regular pills to ease the pain five hours ago. They should have worked by now. However, no, they were sprinting through her entire body like darts. She had hated it most when they stuck the needles in her arms. She hated needles ever since she was three when one almost went through her entire arm. It was a scary predicament. However, she hated them.

Nevertheless, a noise in the room startled her. She looked down to see someone laying their head on the side of her bed, slumbering peacefully. She at once recognized the untamed brown hair. Seto Kaiba was sleeping, he was willing to spend the whole night with her. She smiled, stroking his hair gently, and then heard something else. Normally, at this time of night, no one would be up, or even here in the hospital, besides the night staff. Therefore, as not to wake Kaiba, she got out of bed and found her jacket that Yugi had brought over earlier that evening on the chair beside her bed. She grabbed it and wrapped it around her body to prevent the coldness. She then quietly slipped out of her room and walked down the hall. She knew someone was there, waiting for her. However, she didn't know where they were. She closed her eyes, feeling the darkness surround her, and then felt the gold light shine into her mind, guiding her. This wasn't her light, though. This was someone else's light. Someone was waiting for her, and their light would guide her to them.

Keeping her eyes closed, she walked down the hall, passing several patients' rooms. She didn't feel anyone else's presence in the building, and then she felt the cold darkness swim over her once more, the light growing stronger than ever. She walked into the waiting room, and then eventually out of the building, her eyes closed perfectly. A voice, strong and stern, yet somewhat haunting, was calling out to her from the light.

"Come find me, Rika….I want to show you something…."

She finally stopped and opened her eyes. At once, she found herself standing in an abandoned cemetery. She remembered that there was one right close to the hospital, and it sometimes scares the patients because of that. But it wasn't the cemetery that was bugging her. It was the person she saw, the one standing before her, a cold smile on his fair face. Dark eyes contorted into a devilish glare, his wild, untamed, long white hair billowing in the night air, his bangs raised slightly to resemble horns. He smiled longingly at the girl, and she felt like she was in the presence of the devil himself. However, at that moment, she also felt safe.

"I'm glad you've found me, my dear Rika. Now I can have some time alone with you," he spoke like a fiend, but she felt warm when he spoke. She grew closer to him, wanting to look directly into those cold, dark eyes.

"Why did you want to see me?" she asked. He also grew closer, and then she saw another side of him. A more serious side of him, a side she was now growing scared of.

"I sensed what happened between you and Malik. I'm quite surprised by your power, but you are still an amateur with the shadows," Bakura spoke, smiling demonically at her.

"Are you saying…are you going to kill me?" she asked emotionlessly. He raised on eyebrow, and smiled.

"No, I will not kill you. However, I'm going to train you with the powers of the shadows. See how strong you are. I will try not to harm you…too much," Bakura spoke sinisterly.

"How are you going to train me?" Rika asked.

"By participating in a Shadow Game. Here are the rules for the loser. If I win, as soon as you're out of the hospital, you owe me a date. If you win, you'll never see me again, deal?" he asked.

"No," Rika spoke. Bakura was taken aback by this. He looked at her, confused, and then smiled.

"Why are you saying 'no'? I thought you wanted to be alone, that you never wanted see any of us again?" he asked. "After all, you were so interested in Yami no Malik that you almost became exactly like him."

"I was fool, then. Blinded by false love and blinded by my stupid teenage antics that I didn't realize what I had until it was gone. I don't want to lose anyone else," Rika spoke sadly. "Especially not you."

"Oh?" Bakura was astounded by this girl's words. She was telling him, flat-out, that he meant a lot to her. But why?

"Why do you care so much about me?" he asked.

"You're the only one I can get along with. I know who you are. While I'm asleep, I have these dreams. Dreams of you. I know you're not Bakura Ryou, so why don't you show me your real self? I don't want to be friends with the fake Bakura, I want to be friends with Thief Bakura!" Rika shouted at him. Bakura's eyes widened, slightly, and then lowered in a sinister way.

"How much do you know?" he asked.

"Well…not everything. Only bits and pieces," Rika spoke.

"Right. Right now, you're not supposed to know everything, but soon everything will become clear to you. You are just like me, and Motou Yugi. You are hoste to an ancient power, an ancient soul, and that's as far as you need to know. You may know of me being a thief, but that is all I can tell you. I know very little about myself, like the Pharaoh, and like you. Eventually, the truth will be known to us, separately, but you will see the light of Egypt once again," Bakura spoke. I want to know about you, also. The power you hold inside, the secrets that hide, they are confusing, yet tempting. I want to know about them, I want to know everything about your powers.

"I just…I don't want to leave Japan and not know who my friends are. I don't want to push everyone away like I did last time," Rika spoke solemnly. Bakura smiled once more, enjoying the taste of night with her.

"You're not pushing your friends away at all. In fact, you're pulling them closer by telling them that you're leaving. Now, do you want a Shadow Duel or not?" he asked.

"I guess…" the unknowingness in her voice really surprised him, but for the next few hours Bakura taught her how to play a Shadow Game, trained her in controlling her powers, and eventually, she beat him at his own game. By the end of the night, the young girl was exhausted, weak, and a few of her bandages were torn off during the game.

She fell to her knees in exhaustion, and Bakura released them from the dark realm. She had controlled her powers and those of the shadows far better than he could comprehend. In fact, from her time being in the darkness with Malik, she had learned to fully understand the circumstances and the consequences from such a dark power. Bakura looked at her bowing on her knees, her head dropped to an angle to her chest. He approached her and gripped her chin into his palm. He tilted her head back so he was looking directly into her cold, dark silver eyes.

"Tell me, why are you deciding to leave us? Is it something someone did? Perhaps Kaiba?" Bakura asked. She let out what sounded like a whimper, and then looked away.

"No, it's not that. It's just…I want to learn more about myself, about Horus. This power…I can't fully control it. And I'm dreadfully missing an old friend of mine," Rika spoke, standing up onto her feet, but she pulled away from him.

"Which old friend, my dear? After all, you seem to have several!" Bakura teased her, wrapping his arm friendly around her shoulders. She laughed and smiled at him.

"He's a celebrity, a rock star, for an American band named Korn. Jonathan Davis and I grew up together, and I miss him a lot," she said. "Will you do me a favor?"

Bakura looked at her, confused and pulled away. "No," he winked at her, causing her to laugh.

"Will you stop acting like Ryou and tell me how you feel about me? I know that you were trying to get close to me for my power. But I want to know… what is your opinion about me?" she asked him, her eyes swimming like pools of liquid silver in the moonlight. Bakura looked into her eyes, seeing the depths go on for miles within her. He didn't know what to say, and a moment of silence passed between them.

"Someday…when you return, give me a call. I would enjoy having you as a companion," he spoke softly to her. She smiled and looked up at the half-moon in the sky. It sparkled like a diamond in the black mist, and she knew someday she would see Thief Bakura again.

* * *

"Miss Yukari, you need to calm down!" ordered one of the doctors.

"No! Get those things away from me!" Rika demanded, staring fearfully at the needles in the doctor's hand. It was the morning after, and although Rika was extremely exhausted and fatigue, she still had enough energy to fight the doctors off from sticking a needle in her arm. She was hunched in the corner of her bed, yelling and throwing things at the doctors to keep them away.

"You're not even going to feel them!" one of the nurses spoke.

"Yeah! That's what you always say! No! Stay away from me!" Rika demanded, throwing a pillow at the doctor holding the needle.

"Where is Kaiba-san? He should've been here by now!" the doctor yelled, quickly dodging the pillow. At that moment, Kaiba walked into the room, having been gone at home for a few hours. Aside him was Mokuba, who was laughing his head off.

"You guys should've known she hates needles!" he laughed. "This is what happened when she got her tattoo!"

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled, trying to hide his crimson blushing face. When they had gotten more serious into their relationship, Rika went to a tattoo parlor to get one with his name on it. It was a black rose with "Seto Kaiba" written across it. Kaiba even still remembers what she said when he saw it. "Now, when people see it, they'll know I'm yours." How he found it was far too embarrassing to say. It was the closest he had gotten to third base during that time. Eventually, she had allowed him, though, but that was months after.

"Rika, you have to calm down!" Kaiba ordered her. She glared at him evilly and yelled.

"No way, Seto! Get them away from me!" she yelled. She didn't throw anything at them, but she was really fighting. The next thing she knew, Malik and Yugi had appeared in the doorway, trying to calm her down.

"Rika, they're only going to make sure you don't have an infection. You have to take the shot!" Malik spoke to her. He thought he could calm her down, but she glared demonically at him, a faint golden glow appearing around her. Malik was surprised that she was gaining more control over her powers.

"Rika, you don't want to get sick, do you?" Yugi asked. She didn't say anything, but then, when the doctors got close, she cursed loudly at them and started fighting again.

"Calm down, Rika! You're going to hurt someone!"

No way, Horus! I am not going to let them put that devil's device in my arm!

"Calm down. Now."

Rika looked up at the familiar voice, and saw him standing in the doorway, his white bangs raised to resemble horns, his dark, malevolent eyes lowered in expectation and commandment. She went silent and still, and then sighed with reluctance.

"Yes, Bakura-sama," she spoke softly. He smiled at her respect and obedience, and eventually, after squirming slightly, she took the needle. However, the doctors ordered no visitors until she leaved the hospital, and it was obeyed. However, later on in the day, when someone came to pick her up and take her home, she was already gone. Kaiba was the one who wanted to pick her up, but instead on her bed was a note left for him and her friends.

_Dear Seto Kaiba and my friends,_

_I am sorry about leaving the hospital so early. However, I will not be returning to Japan for a while. Bakura has agreed to take me to the airport, and from there I shall fly to Europe to meet with my dear friend Jonathan Davis. I know that I should've told you in person, but I could not take the stress of hurting you or hurting myself. From now on, life will be different, and we'll choose different paths to take. However, that does not mean the end of our future. I am not sure who I will be with in the future, or who I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with. All I know is that you mean the world to me, and eventually we will meet again._

_Mokuba and Seto, I love you guys with my heart and hope you guys live well together. Jonouchi, you're a goof, but you're loyal and kind. Anzu, you're as polite and friendly as the day I met you. Honda, you need to learn to follow your own path, not to listen to others, but you're still as loyal as Jonouchi. Malik, I love you a lot, and hope that you and your sister will live happily together without the interference of your evil side. And Yugi…I don't know what to tell you except thank you. You've been a great friend and loyal person to me, understanding and watching over me. I'll miss all of you and hope to see you again one day._

_Until then, live well, and I'll see you losers later._

_With all my love,_

_Yukari Rika_

Kaiba read the letter three times over until finally he smiled with satisfaction and concern. Rika was old enough to make her own decisions, and she wasn't that little girl anymore. She was strong enough to face the darkness on her own, and she was smart enough to know where her own decisions would take her. Some day, they would meet again, and when they do, Kaiba will make sure that he'll start treating Rika like who she really was. Not like a child or like the girl she used to be. Like a mature woman, a woman who has experienced life in so many ways. He'll treat her like an equal, if not, more.

As Kaiba looked out the window, he smiled with happiness and knowingness. They will meet again, and by that time, Rika will have changed so much that he will not recognize her. However, maybe this was the start of a completely new beginning for them. Maybe…just maybe….

* * *

The sun was setting low behind the horizon of the ocean on that day, and a small young man stood over the railing, staring out into the sunset, a glimmering smile crossed on his face. His multi-colored hair that spiked up blended into the sunset, as the light shined onto the mystical water. He was amazed by the joy that he had brought to someone who he thought he would never get along with.

"…I hate it when someone so well known for being the best can't take a fight with me. It's being hypocritical, and I seriously hate people like that. People, like you, Motou Yugi…."

Yugi smiled, not understanding how that girl has changed so much since he first met her. At first, she had such an attitude, was really rude, and was acting like she hated him. But now, she was acting like as if he was an angel sent down to save her. She had changed so much, that it scared him. But now she was gone, and he hoped one day they would meet again. In his hand, he clenched the letter that Kaiba had found on her bed, and his smile only widened. One day they will meet again. One day they'll see how much she has changed, how much she has come to understand her own destiny, and maybe that will help him understand his own. But until then….

Yugi released the letter, and immediately a soft wind blew around him, and took with it the letter into the sky. It took the letter high into the sky, it flew into the orange, and red light as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, taking with it the letter, and the memories of Yukari Rika, their new friend, and the reincarnation of a power god of the skies. A girl who is both dark and light, a girl who is the perfect example of a balance in chaos, a balance in light and darkness. Like Yugi, like Bakura, and like Malik, she was a home to two opposite souls. A soul to light, purity, and innocence, and a soul of darkness, a soul of hatred and pain. These were balanced, these were found by each other. And as the last bit of sunlight disappeared, Rika's words, as well as the same words spoken over the millennia, echoed in the wind.

"Only light can find light, but it cannot set it free. Darkness and light must be balanced, and only darkness can set light free from their imprisonment…."

And at last, the darkness of night, and the light of day, was balanced in the skies, as well as in the hearts and souls of everyone that stood beneath them.

* * *

FD: Okay, this is the last one before the Epilogue, a bit short, but really descriptive, and, in my opinion, a bit funny, as well as romantic. At least, between Yami no Bakura and Rika. The Epilogue will have a cliffhanger, but in order to find out the rest of it, you'll have to read the sequel, and that I'll have to work on after this. However, an old villain comes back in the sequel, but you have to guess which one. And, no, it's not going to be Yami no Malik. I'm done with him. It's someone else. Someone who seems evil, but also has a reason for his deeds. Here's a hint as to who it is…he and Rika will be related in terms of their positions in life. That is a hard hint, but it's all I'm giving you for now. A few things to clear up; no, Yami no Malik is not dead, he cannot die, unless Malik dies. And to answer Britney's question, no, this season on WB is KC Tournament where an old rival of Kaiba's comes back for revenge. I'm not sure if CN or WB are going to show that season at all, but if they do, that one is right after this one, anyway, so who knows. But I seriously doubt it, because CN is already skipping the DOMA series and KC Grand series and going straight to GX. Their stupid idiots, and I don't know what their plans are. That's why I stick to the original shows and the mangas. They're better, and they don't have anything cut out.

Okay, I have to stop talking now. I'm going to work on the Epilogue and sequel A.S.A.P., but I also have school, like everyone else, and I have original fics of mine that I need to update on, as well as My Space. If you guys are curious as to what type of person I am, what I look like, or even what else I do, visit my homepage, which technically is just a bit that My Space has given me. Visit it anyway, it should be cool for anyone who likes my work, likes me, or plainly wants to make fun of me. I'm cool either way. Do leave me a comment, though. I'd appreciate it.

Alright, I'm talking too much, like Britney. (Just kidding, Brit. No hard feelings? I love the long reviews.) And I have to end this so I could put on. Hope you guys like it, and I hope you read both the Epilogue and the sequel to it. And if you want to read any other works of mine, visit my profile page either on or There, though, I'm not FD, but Goddess of Chaos and Silence. Long name, but you'll love it. Peace!


End file.
